Course Correction
by CCougar42709
Summary: Star Wars Rebels in College AU. Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren are both Freshman, both with stories to tell and mysteries to unravel. And along the way to graduation, maybe something a little some special. Who knows? Cover Image drawn & owned by Meldy-Arts on Tumblr.
1. Pilot

"Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP—" The alarm buzzes off before I blindly reach out and smack it silent before rolling over and hearing the sound of pans in the kitchen.

 _Of course he's up. He's more excited than I am._

Pulling myself together, I throw on a t-shirt and some pants before opening my door and being hammered with the delicious smells of breakfast already cooking. "I'm surprised the alarm woke you up! I thought for sure you'd be up at like 5 AM, wired off your ass."

"Shut up Cayle." I smile at him as I walk by, only to get hit with a stray elbow on my hip on my way to grabbing the gallon of orange juice.

"No!" Cayle replies in a false, childlike voice.

I can't stop a yawn as I grab a glass out of the cabinet, set it down and pour two thirds of a glass then watch as Cayle cracks two eggs into a clear bowl. "I thought I was going to make breakfast."

"Well, you slept in. And I'm feeling nice."

"Well thanks." I joke, then slip past him and grab enough silverware for the both of us before walking over to the clean kitchen table and setting up two spots for us. "It does smell good."

"I can't tell if you're complimenting me or insulting me. The food is smelling, not me." He jokes, inducing a involuntary laugh out of me.

I walk back into the kitchen and lightly shove him. "Not me."

"Couldn't tell."

"I showered last night. In case I overslept." I admit.

Cayle loudly laughs. "No way you'd oversleep, no way! No, you're not wired like that. Aren't you excited? First day of college? Huh? Huh!"

 _Literally. For real though._

Dodging his elbows, I break off a small piece of the edge of a piece of bacon. "I guess."

"Hey!" He turns around after dumping the eggs into their pan. "No sneaking pieces! I've been good, so you have to be too!"

"I don't have to do anything." I shake my head.

"Go check your government bought backpack for supplies or something. What classes do you have again today?!" He calls out as I cooperate and walk back to my room where my shiny, new backpack is sitting near my dresser.

"University Strategies, Spanish I and Freshman Composition!" I call out, flitting thru the notebooks I have for each, along with pens, pencils, spare scratch paper, and folders for every class.

"Composition sound _fun_." He comments. "Nothing you're good at today though."

The dagger, stealthily hidden at the bottom of the second compartment of this enormous North Face backpack catches my eye before I then frown to myself. "That comes tomorrow with Chemistry and Computer Sciences!"

"That's more like it! You're gonna kill those classes, you've already trained so well at the Temple that you could sleep and get A's." Cayle says as he bashes plates together, encouraging me to approach the kitchen again in time to see that he's filling up both of our plates.

"I don't think they'd like it if I did that."

Cayle smiles, then hands me my plate. "Your classmates wouldn't, that's for sure. You'd be like Johana, remember him?"

"Yeah." I nod, setting my plate down then moving back to grab more juice. "He's now designing ships for the Navy right?"

"Air Force." Cayle corrects me. "Their academy isn't all that far away."

 _Two states. Vegas is a lot closer._

"Comparatively speaking." I shrug before digging into my plate. "Thank you."

Cayle simply smiles at me, mouth full then shrugs like it's no big deal. "Let's go thru it one more time."

"Ugh…" I groan. "Cayle!"

"It cannot fail under questioning. And you're gonna be asked about it everywhere you go. I know you've studied it since the Temple crafted it using the best Masters we've got. Just…humor me."

 _Fine._

"I'm Ezra Bridger. Eighteen from Augusta, Georgia. Planning to major in physics with a minor in chemistry and an interest in coding." Cayle smiles, then motions for me to go on, taking a huge bite of egg mixed with bacon and coated in pepper.

"No, I haven't seen The Masters, locals get priced out of tickets before our houses get bought out on AirBnB for three times what they're worth." I roll my eyes, causing Cayle to snort,

"I love that line."

"My parents both work in New York for TV, so I never saw them too much. Private high school, which is why so many people weird me out…" I trail off and sip my glass.

"Which is normal." Cayle backs me up.

"No other family really, no siblings, I just work hard and see where it gets me."

"Awesome. Now the Facebook and Twitter stuff. You downloaded it onto your phone right?" Cayle pesters me. "You remembered to charge it right?"

I nod and make a noise, mouth full of food. "Yes, I did. All the apps and everything downloaded with profiles made. Twitter is more fun even though it can be a toxic waste dump with how people like our dear President Palpatine, but he's our leader so…" I shrug. "Made a Facebook and Instagram because why not?"

"Tinder? Grindr?" Cayle goads me.

"Not Grindr. And yeah Tinder, but I'm not messing around with that. I'm not here to fall in love."

"Wouldn't kill you."

I disagree. "It might, actually." Which causes Cayle to laugh loudly.

"Oh let me think, what else…the profiles are fully loaded to make you look completely normal…phone has more than enough room for screenshots and pictures and stuff like that…"

 _From the walks around Los Angeles I've had, every person around my age has their face buried in their phone._

"Oh! The job. Where is it again?"

"Academic Advising." I smile. "They really liked me over there."

Cayle smiles, pushing around the last pieces of food. "Can you blame them?"

"Yeah." I joke, standing up with my plate before moving to grab his.

"Throw it in the sink, I'll wash 'em when I come back before I leave." Cayle tells me.

 _Leave._

Cayle is silent for a second as I set the glasses and plates in my sink before I turn right into him grabbing me by the shoulders. "You've got this. I'm here now. Kanan, Hera, Zeb and even Chop are around man. Shit, even Dooku can pop by if I can't when he's coming back to report on whatever in the world the Koreans are up to nowadays. Might even buy you dinner if you're nice enough."

"Just kind of nervous." I confess.

 _I haven't been left alone like this in almost three years._

Cayle gently shoves me. "You shouldn't. You've earned this. The Council and Masters wouldn't have given you this gift, the gift of being normal and attending the University of Southern California like a normal person if you didn't earn it! You've passed every test, earned everyone's trust, everything. We believe in you, now believe in yourself."

"I'm trying." I smile nervously.

"I know." Cayle massages my shoulders. "Now grab your backpack, we can save you some gas money by walking today. It's a beautiful day anyway."

Trying to cast my nerves inside as I walk back to my room, I scoop up my keys, backpack and wallet before walking back to Cayle as he lingers by the door. "Hurry up!"

"You slow down! I'm the one that actually has to go to class and do things today."

"Not true." Cayle opens the door. "I have to deal with the airport and security."

"Oh no, you're PreChecked like me. The whole thing will take like 30 minutes from front door to the gate." I shake my head as Cayle moves aside so I can lock the door. "And you can sleep."

Cayle smiles. "Not quite, Master Tano sent along my next mission briefing."

"Where to next?" I ask, causing Cayle to glance around as a door heavily shuts below us.

 _These doors are heavy, you don't have to slam them._

"Western China. Reports near the Tibetan border. Haven't read much more than that." Cayle tells me as we swing around a bend and see a group of attractive looking brunettes with a blonde sandwiched in between. "At least the visuals will be good."

I shrug, feeling anxious about them being so near. "They're students I think, not actors."

"Then why do they all look like they're the third lead on a CW or network show?" Cayle asks me sarcastically.

"I don't know." I confess.

"You have to at least try to get a few numbers. Just try."

"Cayle." I snap, getting two of the girls to glance back at us, instinctively forcing me to smile and Cayle to pull his suave guy smile and wave. He simply glances over before the girls drift over to the parking lot.

"You got that parking pass right? I couldn't sleep last night and saw a lot of people bitching about there being nowhere to park and the price of passes being ridiculous." He asks me as we take a right where the university rises just a few blocks away.

"Yeah." I nod. "Well, Kanan and Hera did, they stuck it in that folder we found in my room."

"I can't believe how big this place is. I would say that you have no excuse to be late to anything, but…" Cayle starts digging in my bag, where he knows where I slipped my schedule. "I don't know where Lothal Hall is and how close it is to Andres Center, Corellia Pavilion or Seaver Hall or wherever the hell you're supposed to eat. I don't think you'll have time to walk up and back for lunch on many days."

"I won't today. It's back to back to back then work." I inform him, inducing a nod.

"Makes sense, and that's three out of five days. Well hey, chance to make friends."

 _This again._

"I don't think it's like the Temples or anything. Class sizes are bigger than entire age groups at any Temple. Plus you know how I was when I first arrived." I frown at him.

"You were 14 and straight out pretty much hell on earth. You didn't know it, but that's what it was. We patched you up, you asked for a chance to go be normal, learn some stuff before you come back and here we are. You're gonna be fine." Cayle rubs my shoulder as we start approaching an archway. "Besides." He suddenly leans in close. "You're better and you know it. I know you get antsy around so many people because of…you know—"

"Exactly, Which is why I thought—" I start before Cayle talks right over me.

"But treat this like a new beginning. Nobody knows you. How could they? Nobody from Texas would come here unless to play football. And what are they gonna do? You'd kick their ass."

I laugh. "I'd love to see them try."

"Me too. Warn me so I can come watch that show."

* * *

" _The trained warrior I always meant you to be—"_

* * *

 _No, no no. Not now._

I let out a heavy breath as Cayle grabs me by the shoulder, rooting me to reality, "—was stupid, sorry, sorry dude. My bad, totally on me. You with me here Ezra?"

"Yeah." I answer, then crouch to try and get rid of the lump in my throat. "I don't think I'm ready for this man."

Cayle, for whatever reason, shakes his head. "No, you're gonna be fine. I won't be here to stick my foot in my mouth. You'll be good."

"But what if I can't? Surely the Council will let me teach combat for a year, let me keep preparing."

"No, they won't. If you don't think you can do it, why should they give you a second chance? You clearly can't. Plus they've sunk a lot of money it. You're going." Cayle says seriously, tempering it with a supportive grin.

I sigh, then pace for a second, avoiding a rush of students as we've steps away from an archway with a lot of hustle and bustle behind it. "You're right."

"Usually am." He smiles, causing me to stare at him. "I said usually."

"Half of the time."

"Better than none. C'mere." Cayle smiles at me.

 _Here we go._

I comply, walking over and let him give me a big hug. "You've got this. I'm planning on popping by at some point before Christmas. People are here if you have trouble, but I don't think you will. You don't see it, but you're like a chameleon. You can fit in anywhere. Okay?"

"Okay." I smile, hugging him back.

He lets go, smiling from ear to ear. "Good. Love you bro."

"You too man." I smile before he spins and starts to walk away. "Fly safe!"

"Even if I have to fly it myself!" he calls back, getting multiple weird looks.

 _Can't blame them. It is kind of a weird thing to say, even though he's one of the best pilots the Jedi Order's got. He can outfly any normal pilot._

I turn back to the campus, where some students are grouped up, talking while tables are set up with students behind them, flagging down students who are walking alone, looking lost.

 _Probably trying to ease them into things._

Slipping into the throngs, I try to stay unnoticed even though I don't totally know where I'm going other than deeper into campus.

 _I've got a map, and there's just way too many people around._

Something heavy whacks into my backpack, causing me to look back and see a guy looking apologetic. "My bad man. Sorry."

"No problem." I smile at him, then keep walking, right into a waiting girl in a white shirt.

"You look lost." She smiles at me. "First day?"

"Yeah. And lost-ish I guess." I try to wave off her concern.

She smiles widely and ignores my attempt. "Where are you headed?"

"Lothal Hall." I answer.

"Oh!" She lights up again. "That's not too bad. You see that red brick building?" She moves to stand beside me and points to my 10 o' clock.

"Yeah." I nod.

"It's just behind it. There'll be a sign." She smiles helpfully.

"Okay, thanks." I thank her.

 _Really helpful. See that building? Behind it._

"You're welcome. Don't be too worried about times and all that today. It's always chaos on syllabus day."

"On what day?" I ask her.

"Syllabus Day! That's what today and tomorrow are. Good luck!" She waves as she moves to help somebody else.

 _Well okay then._

Reorienting myself, I lock onto the building I'm supposed to walk past, start that way while also pulling out my phone.

 _What in the heck is a Syllabus?_

"Syllabus: an outline or other brief statement of the main points of a discourse, the subjects of a course of lectures, the contents of a curriculum, etc." my dictionary app displays.

 _So a class summary. Hope they don't expect us to have printed these things out. Reminds me of the stat that I read on the way down here about the waste of paper. Residence halls mostly advertising stuff. They're trying to move to email, but students don't open it up, instead marking it as read and wasting hours of work that they're paying for._

"Back at your apartment. Your neighbors in 4-D are nice." Cayle texts me, lighting my phone up as I fold my schedule over top of it.

 _Hall 101 – University Strategies. This should help a lot._

I take the stairs two at a time and slip in the back of the room, only to find that it's sparsely filled. Naturally, like at the Temple, I find a seat in the back, near the wall on the right side.

 _Class is supposed to start at 9 and it's 8:55. Better get my stuff ready._

Self-consciously, I glance around, only for nobody to be looking at me before I dig in my bag, grab the green notebook and folder on a whim and toss them onto my tiny desk.

 _These things really aren't big. You can barely fit a notebook, maybe a book on it. Isn't the point of a desk to spread everything out so you can use it?_

My phone buzzes, and I discard my backpack so I can fish my phone out of my pocket.

" _How are we looking?_

I roll my eyes before something smoothly moves in the corner of my eye, causing me to glance over and see a girl with blue and orange hair, wearing a hoodie with a soccer ball and a sword thru it, shorts, tennis shoes bobbing her head to some music only she can hear, completely oblivious to me over here.

"Not bad." I respond. "Can't tell if the room is supposed to be filled or not." Immediately, a gray bubble pops up with three dots.

" _How many seats? And I was afraid we'd lost you already."_ Cayle texted, adding a winking face thing at the end.

 _I think they call them emoji._

I quickly look around and spot two columns of seats, with six to each row and 15 or 16 rows. "About 200 hundred. I'm counting 180 right now."

More grey bubbles pop up before he answers snappily _"Did you seriously count?"_

"Not really. Two columns, six seats per row. 15 rows." I answer before a male voice speaks up.

"Good morning everyone."

I cast my eyes up in time to see a bored looking man set down a briefcase as most of the auditorium says something back to him, and for him to smile.

"Well, first off, knowing this is a mandatory Freshman level class and on behalf of the University, welcome. A lot of you are probably nervous, and you should be, it's the first day. Nerves are good. All nerves mean is that you're still scared, that you still feel things. You can still learn. In my opinion, there's nothing worse than feeling nothing." The professor lectures. "I'm Dr. James Calhoun, professor of well…that doesn't matter since I'm teaching this class."

Scribbling down the name "Calhoun", I keep my ears peeled as he continues. "—lot of people think this class specializes in bullshit, but I prefer to think it shows you the yellow brick road you can follow down…"

 _On and on and on. Like a Ki-Adi-Mundi history lesson._

I write down "yellow brick road" just to give myself something to do, then covertly flip on my phone and text Cayle. "He's lost me already. The guy is like Mundi is Archives and Historical Facts."

"Most of our fellow friends have conveniently decided not to show up today since today is a day commonly known as Syllabus Day." Calhoun continues, pulling out a stack of paper, splitting it and two and handing one to the first person in each column and row. "Take one, pass it back. You know the drill."

 _Man mocks students for not showing up, then proceeds to do the thing that prompts the mocking. Not very observant._

The blue haired girl giggles quietly, and I quickly glance over to see her looking at me before covering her mouth to hide a smile and looking away, back to a notebook.

"—you can really look at it later. But I hid a present for everyone who didn't come today. There's a section on the third page that tells you of a way to get a free perfect test grade. Just follow the instructions and you'll be all set."

 _So color within the lines._

"And now he's holding our hand and handing out a test for showing up today." I text Cayle.

"Two other things. One, this class has a clicker portion that you're required to buy at the bookstore. Points will begin on Friday so that everyone has a chance to buy one. This is also mentioned in your syllabus. Finally, a group activity to break the ice. Please find a partner, group up and get to know them a little. Once you've shared two or three things, you're free to go." Calhoun nods, then turns back to his bag.

 _Okay then. Well, I don't need to look right at the girl, that'd just be—_

"Hi!" She turns in my direction. "I'm Sabine Wren."

I turn to her and return her smile. "Hi Sabine, I'm Ezra."

Sabine smiles back, looking electrified. "Hello! So, two things or three things?"

I immediately laugh, getting her to do the same. "Up to you. I'm cool either way."

"Cool huh?" She narrows her eyes. "I'll be the judge of that. So where are you from, Ezra?"

"Georgia! Augusta." I say awkwardly as she keeps smiling at me. "You?"

"I'm from Chicago. Well a suburb really. But yeah, Chicago. Dad works in pharmaceuticals there."

"Lived there your whole life?" I ask, trying to hide my jealously.

Sabine nods. "Yup, until I came out here. What are you thinking of majoring in?"

"Physics, maybe computer sciences?" I shrug. "I don't really know. You?"

Sabine smiles again, then shows me the notebook she's been using the whole time. "Art."

 _It's a sketch of the tree outside the window._

"That's really good…" I trail off, glancing from her sketch to look at the real thing near the bottom of this auditorium.

"Thank you!" She continues smiling while glancing at her drawing. "Now, that's two or three, or maybe even four things. One final question for you Ezra."

"Okay."

 _She wants to get out of here now._

"Would you like to come to the underground to get coffee and breakfast with me? I didn't get to eat and I'm starving." She admits, then smiles once more at me.

"You didn't get to eat?" I ask. "Why not?"

"Went to the gym instead." She shrugs while slipping her notebook into your bag. "So? Want to continue this in a less awkward place over food?"

I smile nervously. "Sure. But don't say less awkward. All I do is awkward." I steal one of Cayle's lines.

"Tell me about it. C'mon." She laughs, then starts leading me out of the class and outside.


	2. Clicker

" _So, who is Sabine?"_

My eyes naturally gravitate to where my phone has lit up before I roll my eyes and grab my phone. "You're almost a week late. That happened last Monday."

The three gray dots appear as I set my phone down, spear another piece of pico covered chicken and look back to my setup of my Comp Sci book, laptop and notebook spread out on my side of this booth down here in the Underground.

" _I've been busy. You know this. Successful mission and all that, I'm sure you already saw that. Spill."_

"She's from my first class, University Strategies." I reply. "Professor had us pair up on Day 1, been partners on every assignment so far."

Moving back to my book to double check my answer, I then type out the answer to my next question. "Computer Science is often divided up into three separate disciplines: Science, Mathematics and Technology."

 _Okay, next question…Really?_

19\. Denning's work group argued what? Answer fully.

 _Answer fully…give me a break. For a book that cost $130 it's not written that well._

I spear another bite out of my chicken bowl, topped with pico de gallo, guacamole an ancho chili on top of the standard lettuce, beans, cheese and fajita vegetables. "The food here is great. When you come down I'm bringing you to eat." I text Cayle as the three dots continue to taunt me.

"Peter Denning's working group argued that they are theory, abstraction (modeling), and design." I copy straight out of the book and plow ahead.

 _How did Eden parse out the differences in the two philosophies?_

My phone lights up as I reach for my lemonade.

 _"Nice, you know me I'm always down for good food. And she's really pretty dude. Got her number yet? You are her 'partner'."_

"No, I haven't. We're in the third week of August. I've got time." I text Cayle back, then type out my next answer.

"Eden described them as the "rationalist paradigm" (which treats computer science as a branch of mathematics, which is prevalent in theoretical computer science, and mainly employs deductive reasoning), the "technocratic paradigm" (which might be found in engineering approaches, most prominently in software engineering), and the "scientific paradigm" (which approaches computer-related artifacts from the empirical perspective of natural sciences, identifiable in some branches of artificial intelligence)."

 _Again, straight out of the book. Mindless regurgitation._

So far that's pretty much what all my classes have been. We're presented information, and are asked for answers that are in our books. Not much critical thinking. The main place where my brain's been tested has been Freshman Comp, and that hasn't been that tough. Just writing about fictional experiences I've made up, pulling out of my background.

 _It has been nice to weave a little bit of truth into the stories though._

" _I guess you're right. And you're eating better than me. Just got back to the Temple. Club Sandwiches."_ Cayle texts me, then adds a blank faced emoji.

"Their clubs are good though!" I fire back before peeking back at the end of this chapter.

 _Five more questions._

21\. Define theoretical computer science.

I flip to the back of the book, throwing a pen in the book to hold my spot and start skimming the classification section.

"Hey, is anybody sitting with you?" I hear in front of me, off to the right, causing me to pop my head up.

 _It's Sabine._

"No. Oh! Sorry." I apologize, then start moving my stuff to my side of the booth. "Hi, by the way."

"Hi! You grabbed Verde?" She smiles at me, setting a clearly full backpack down along with a cup of water.

 _That's…weird._

I look back to her and smile. "Yeah. You?"

"In & Out. I need carbs and I've been good." She weakly laughs at her own sentence then sits across from me, looking exhausted.

"You okay?"

Sabine nods, then gasps out a breath. "Just out of the gym. Weights today, then ran. It sucked."

 _Sounds like it._

"I bet." I nod, then take a bite out of my bowl.

"What is that? Looks really good."

"Chicken bowl. Fajita veggies, pico de gallo and some other stuff." I tell her, only for her eyes to bulge.

"Are you trying to burn your face off?"

I frown at her instinctively. "No…?" before a shout causes Sabine to glance down at her receipt.

"Be right back." Is her reply before she dashes to get her food.

 _How would I burn my face off? Yeah, some of the stuff I put in the bowl are spicy, but not that spicy._

My eyes follow Sabine as she walks up to the In & Out kiosk to collect her food.

"Guess who just appeared from nowhere." I text Cayle, then set my phone on my lap and shift around my stuff so that my food is now closest to me before glancing around.

 _One, two, three, four, five, six at least eyes on me. Why? I've kept a very low profile, as the Council ordered me to. Gone from my apartment to class to eat to sometimes the library, never for more than two hours before back home for the day. No extracurricular activities, no excursions off campus, how can my cover be blown already?_

 _Or my cover could not be blown. I'm being paranoid with more than two people looking at me. But that doesn't explain why seven girls are casting looks at me. And now I'm arguing with myself, I'm going crazy._

I push my book aside in frustration as Sabine bounces back to her seat and I take another bite of my bowl. "Sorry I'm dressed like this."

"Why are you apologizing?" I ask her as she unpacks her food, setting each item; fries, burger, sauce, milkshake, ketchup and mustard all in its own spot.

"You've only seen me in the mornings. Most times I'm barely awake. And now I'm here as a grey sweatpants and sweatshirt blob." She insults her own outfit, gesturing to the identical grey "University of Southern California" sweatshirt and sweatpants.

I do my best to smile. "It's fine. Wear whatever you want."

 _I'm used to a uniform. It's kind of odd to be able to wake up and think "hey, what do I want to wear out in public today?"_

"One day I won't be lazy. Might be awhile though." She jokes, causing me to laugh before my phone buzzes.

 _Cayle – 5 new messages_

 _Oh geez._

" _YEAH!"_

" _Get her number"_

" _And another picture"_

" _Study date!"_

" _Wait why's she there?"_

I glance away from my phone toward Sabine, only to catch all six pairs of eyes looking right at Sabine and I.

 _Let's find out how blatant they are. People get self-conscious for staring if you stare right back._

Smiling to myself, I lean back in the booth and look right at a blonde who is sitting with three other staring contestants. After a moment I move to another group of two, who quickly start fidgeting and glancing elsewhere before I look back to the main group.

"Sorry…my friends. Think it's weird I'm not sitting with them. I told them not to be all weird…" Sabine says quietly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You can sit with them." I comment, giving them all one last sweeping look before looking back to my phone. "I'll see you tomorrow in class."

Sabine instantly shakes her head. "No, no. I'm here, I'm sitting with you. They need to stop staring so much that you noticed."

 _Everyone feels eyes on them. Even if they're not trained to._

"It's fine. Not a big deal." I try to shrug it off, then focus on the text I'm trying to type.

"No, I won't take a picture. Her friends are staring at me because she sat with me instead of them. And I don't know why she sat with me." I answer Cayle, then set my phone down and move to grab a napkin.

 _And that's my last one. She might need a couple too._

"I'll be right back." I say as I get up before strolling in the opposite direction to the buffet of plastic utensils, napkins and condiments, only getting a passing look from the lady at the juice stand before she goes back to what she's doing.

I walk back to our booth and offer her a few napkins. "I'm messy, sorry." I joke, getting a laugh of Sabine.

 _My phone moved. It was face up and in a different spot. Now it's face down._

"No you're not. I've seen messy and you're practically a saint. A robot." Sabine giggles, and I laugh along with her as I check my phone's recently used apps.

 _Contacts, snapchat and messages. Well, let's see what she did. Messages first._

Ignoring Sabine's eyes, I sip my drink and read the newest text exchange between me and Cayle.

" _Chill out bro. You're going too fast and make me un-tidy. Southern charm my ass."_

" _Wait, you're not Ezra. Sabine! Hi!"_

" _Bye bitch."_

" _HEY!"_

" _HEY."_

I smile at the end of the exchange. "Nice."

"Guys are idiots. You're cool, just be smooth with it and not creepy like him. Picture! Question! A study date! Take her home!" Sabine says, moving spastically while maintaining a sarcastic look. "I know what he wants. Down boy."

"Sorry about him."

"You're fine. You were ignoring him, which doesn't go unnoticed." Sabine smiles gently at me as I flip over to my Snapchat.

 _I didn't post a story._

I flick my eyes up, only for Sabine to be looking at me before she nervously smiles, flashing perfectly white teeth and small dimples. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly." She comments as I scroll to me story and see that she's posted a selfie of her, smiling like she does.

"Nice." I laugh again.

"The robot's broken. You've said that already." Sabine notes before stuffing multiple fries into her mouth.

 _I know what she did in the contacts._

"My programming only has so much capacity. I need to be installed with adaptive UI." I respond flatly, opening up my text chain with Cayle again.

"She got you." I text him as Sabine giggles.

"Are you good at…" She smiles shyly, then sips her milkshake. "Coding, robotics, that sort of thing? You mentioned a class but this looks…tough." She gestures to my open book, full of tiny print, formulas and very small pictures.

My phone instantly vibrates while I answer "I'm decent."

"That's the other classes you mentioned that day over breakfast. Comp Sci and Chem. Chem sounds awful."

"It's starting to be awful." I tease her. "Nothing awful yet."

"Not like posting to Twitter for quiz grades?" She jokes.

 _And the picture Cayle finally saw. Had to take the picture and follow each other. I don't know how Sabine got over 5,000 followers, but she's got them. Probably the popular girl, prom queen and all that. Might have played softball in high school. She does have an athletic build._

"Not really." I joke.

"Why can't every class be as nothingness as that class?" She asks me.

"Nothingness?"

She hits back with "It's a word."

"Kind of."

"Kind of is two words."

 _Oh get the hell out of here._

Impulsively, I grab a very small, crappy French fry and throw it at her. "Not funny."

"Lies! You think I'm hilarious." She laughs and grins at me. Somehow, before I can stop it, I laugh along with her. "Hah! I'm right! See?"

"You can be funny."

"I'm hilarious!" Sabine declares with a huge smile. "I win this round!"

"No, you don't."

"Well in my book I did."

I point to my Comp Sci book. "This is your book. No pictures, all words."

"All hard words. I don't even know what… technocratic paradigm is. Just saying it hurts my brain." Sabine winces at the word.

"It's not that bad." I reply, only to get an incredulous look back.

"Get the hell out of here."

* * *

I let my eyes scan the empty auditorium as I sit in my normal seat before staring back at my phone screen.

 _I know there's a mission in Cariocas, Brazil going on right now, meant to be peacekeeping. But somebody could die because somebody could always die._

Looking around the room again before I scoop out my tablet, sign into the Jedi Order's secret app disguised as an office tool using my personal sign in. Dutifully, a map of the world, with New York City, Beijing, Dubai, Cairo, Beijing, Delhi, London, Berlin, Xinjiang, Toronto, Shanghai, Belgrade, Palo Alto, Chicago, Brasilia, Bogota, Sydney, Lima, Casablanca and Luanda lights up, beacons against the blackened outlines of the rest of the continents of the world.

Ongoing Operations:

Flemish (ZA)

Brasilia (BRA)

Sichuan (CHNA)

 _Only three. That's good._

Flemish and Sichuan would be dealt with via internal agents so feathers aren't ruffled. The Council ultimately decides if intervention is necessary.

 _14,000 members, give or take a few hundred at any given time with a few thousand being trained at Temples around the world._

Growing, thriving. Guardians of peace and justice all around the world. Prosperity has spread all across the world, democratization of information, healthcare, wealth, water and food, all done in part due to the Jedi.

 _Favela._

I take in a quiet, deep breath and look around again, where the room is about half full of students before looking back to the app.

 _Mangueria._

The file pops on screen, ruin obvious just from a still on the left hand side of the screen.

 _Was it really seven years ago?_

I guess it would have to be. Flipped at 14 but already one of the best in the Sith Empire long and illustrious history in turning problems into results and silencing those who got put in my next mission file.

 _57 men, 19 women. 22 children. The oldest really not being a child, but 16 or seventeen, like a few people here at USC. Obviously, being in one of the worst spots on the planet squashed his chances of likely future success._

* * *

"¡Tenemos un problema! Protege al consejero!"(A/N: We have a problem! Protect the counselor!)

"Ahora!" Somebody else yells as I march down the hall. "Ahora!" Another parrots the first campaign worker. (A/N: Now! Now!)

Keeping my footsteps deliberately brief, I float around the corner just fast enough for a very young looking man to turn around a corner in the back of the room, intending to protect my target with the assault rifle strapped to his chest. Without thinking a second about it, I quick draw him and put a bullet through his neck, causing him to instantly fall to the floor and for a woman to scream bloody murder.

"DIOS DIOS! Agente de mal viene!" A woman screams in horror as the boy hits the floor in front of her, causing her to run towards the back room. (A/N: Gods! Gods! Agents of evil are coming!)

 _Flushing out more of their security force._

Sliding further into the room, I pull out a dagger and rest it on top of my barrel, using it as a level with the red logo of the Sith sticking out to me and wait a second for a figure in full tactical gear to round the corner, spot me before dropping him too with a clean, precise head shot. Behind him, his comrade rushes in, attempting to catch me off guard and running right into a gut shot, forcing him to crumple.

"Ahh!" he screams, falling to the ground in agony.

"Tranquilo cobarde." I spit out. "Morir con honor." (A/N: Quiet coward. Die with honor.)

The man eyes me with clear disgust and opens his mouth to respond but I stab the dagger into his windpipe, ending the conversation there before cracking open his throat at an angle so that even if he does somehow manage to breathe, the blood loss is too severe to save him.

* * *

 _No. No No._

 _I was eleven._

Closing my eyes, the exact same mental picture pops into my head, of me now leering at the armed guard, blood seeping from his throat.

 _The angle is all wrong. I was way shorter, no muscular definition at all. That was the point. I looked like a harmless boy because I was one. But I wasn't because I was trained to wreak havoc. And that I did._

Even in my own head my voice sounds like mine now, after puberty. Much deeper, not the high pitched voice of a child.

 _Clicker. Not my voice._

Blinking hard two or three times, the classroom comes back into focus as students chat amongst each other about whatever this Friday has in store for them. What the plan is for tonight, what they think today's class will be.

 _Whatever._

Chancing a glance to my left, I see that Sabine's desk is still empty.

 _Tablet away, notebook and pen out. No book because I won't need the book. Haven't needed it at any time. All the answers have been on Google if I've even half looked into them._

I unzip the second compartment to grab my clicker, before the dagger jumps out to me again, just as visually striking as in my memory with the red logo leaping out at me. Brushing the thought aside, I scoop my clicker out and feel the back to make sure that the batteries are still inside.

 _Yup. Good. These small plastic backings don't always do their job._

A heavy thud beside me indicates that Sabine's arrived, and I see out of the corner of my eye that it's basically the exact same outfit that I saw her in hours before.

 _Guess today isn't really a new day after all._

"Morning." I give her a half smile without looking at her.

Her backpack gives off a loud unzipping noise before she answers "Morning."

 _I need to check if Spanish cancelled again. The TA in charge has had something come up the last two classes._

Pulling out my phone, I tap on the email icon, watch it load up then swipe downward so that the app loads up any new emails that have come in since I checked last night after I left the Underground.

"Morning class." Calhoun calls out, striding in right at the stroke of 9.

"Morning Dr. Calhoun." I say quietly, hiding my phone behind my notebook as the app successfully reloads.

"50% off sweatshirts at the Trojan Horse!"

"Women's soccer tailgate! Friday at 6 PM before your USC Trojans take on—"

"SPAN 1301: Class cancelled for Friday, August 19th—"

 _Figured we might get washed out again._

"Now please take out your clickers and answer today's question." Calhoun calls out to us, setting his coffee mug on the podium before a question flashes up on the projector screen. "Don't forget we are on Channel three, it being Friday and all…"

"What is a top five reason for Freshman struggles in their first semester of college?"

1/A: Money

2/B: Sex

3/C: Homesickness

4/D: Sleep/Lack of Sleep

 _All four definitely apply, but the answer is D. Sleep._

Pressing the button before feeling Sabine's eyes on me, I toss the clicker into my bag without another thought.

 _We never have more than one clicker question per class. It's how he takes attendance._

Mutters audibly float through the room as Calhoun sips his coffee and checks something on the computer while the 90 second countdown timer ticks down, inevitably to zero.

"Alright! And the verdict is…" The screen changes to the class percentages. "30% chose A: Money, 47% chose B: Sex, 19% chose C. Homesickness and 4% chose…sleep." Calhoun narrates. "CLEARLY…the reading was lost on 96% of the class. Answer's D, sleep." He says, dissatisfaction evident in his voice. "Keep your clickers out! New question."

 _Dammit._

I reach back over to grab it out of my bag, catching Calhoun's eye before he taps on the keyboard and the question changes.

"What is the ideal amount of sleep for a average college student?"

1/A: 5 Hours

2/B: 6 Hours

3/C: 8 Hours

4/D: 10 Hours

 _He's messing with our minds. It's D again. Repetitive Relationship Patterns. We talked about this is Psych._

One class into another. Huh. Almost like they block these classes together so that they can work together—oh wait they totally do that. It's part of their Freshman Core.

I hit the button for D, then slip my clicker onto the front page of my notebook before labeling it with today's date.

"Alright, let's see if we're awake now…" Calhoun taunts the auditorium. "Over 170 students in this class and four percent get a basic question correct."

"Oh get off it. Show the answer." Sabine mutters angrily.

 _I though she got it wrong._

"6% say A: 5 Hours, 4% say B: 6 Hours." Calhoun pauses to eye the room again before continuing. "Oh boy, 81% say C: 8 Hours. And 9% get it right at D: 10 Hours."

The room instantly groans and beside me, Sabine flings her clicker into her backpack. "As I've told you and I'm sure you're learning: High school lied to you. It's been lying to you ever since states such as Texas began funneling selective truths through the textbooks!" Calhoun pontificates. "And the quality of said education began dropping along with it. The more selective truths, such as Thomas Jefferson just wrote the Declaration of Independence and bought a ton of land for the United States of America. Oh, for those who know their history…"

 _Another one?_

"How much did Jefferson spend on the Louisiana Purchase?"

1/A: $15 Million

2/B: $20 Million

3/C: $50 Million

4/D: $100 Million

 _Hah. Now he's purposely messing with our heads. Purposeful pattern deviation. A._

Calhoun lets the time tick down, and I glance over to see Sabine scowling at the projection with both of her arms crossed. When the clock hits zero, he taps on the keyboard and the percentages pop up.

 _Only 7% got it this time._

"Once again." Calhoun calls out. "Single. Digits. With the correct answer of $15 million that Jefferson used to buy the Louisiana Purchase. And if only single digits of you are awake…I guess we're done here." He says, picking up his coffee, slipping some notes back into his bag before walking right out the door he walked in through.

 _O…kay?_

The auditorium is silent for a moment before people start turning to each other and start whispering, even though Calhoun's gone.

"Do we just go?" Sabine leans over and asks me.

I shrug. "I guess so."

Most everyone remains seated except for the few that never even bothered or got a chance to set up, who start out the door in an effort to get their Friday off to an early start. I drop my clicker back into its pocket then do the same for my pen and notebook before standing.

"Did you eat?" Sabine smiles nervously at me.

 _Wednesday we did this exact same thing. Calhoun lectured for the whole hour, but since Spanish got cancelled, I grabbed breakfast with Sabine._

"A banana, but I don't think that counts really." I smile as Sabine stands. "Lead the way."

"Do you mind the Underground again? I know we were just there, but I'm really in the mood for a Breakfast Sandwich."

 _Ooh. I heard about these online. If you get there at the right time, you can get a spicy chicken sandwich with eggs and cheese on it and apparently it's delicious._

I smile at Sabine and laugh to myself. "Of course not. Lead the way." Sabine laughs at me, then complies and leads us out into the warm, Southern California morning air, the sun still low enough to give off a bright glare.

We walk together, side by side for a moment before Sabine breaks the silence. "Calhoun was a jerk today. Did you get any of those questions?"

"Yeah." I nod, then confess. "I don't think he wanted to be there."

"Really?"

I nod again. "He used something I learned about in Psych last week. He set up a pattern then zagged when everybody though he'd zig."

"That's not fair. I've been busy doing other homework in other classes. I can't donate all my time to readings and BS like that. I do the most reading for this dumb class!" Sabine grumbles as we've broken away from most of our classmates, heading deeper into campus.

 _I don't know what to say to that._

I smile and shrug, then keep silent as we walk. "What's this dumb theory called?"

"Purposeful pattern deviation." I answer.

"I'm not even taking that until the spring. I think…" Sabine trails off. "I can't use something I don't know yet."

"It's how tests like the SAT work." I explain. "It's all over the place. Way before we got here."

Sabine's frown threatens to turn into a scowl. "Thanks Freud."

"Haven't gotten to him yet." I smile as we stop at a crosswalk near the back half of campus where the entrance circles around, allowing for friends, parents, guests and students to pick up and drop people off.

"You got all three right didn't you?" Sabine deduces.

 _I don't want to rub it in._

After a moment, she turns to me as the crosswalk signal turns from red to white, signaling we can walk. "You're the worst." She snaps, then shoves me playfully.

"Sorry!" I laugh, taking one unsteady step before righting myself.

"What do you want to bet that he's going to give us an online quiz due Sunday night?"

 _Of course he's going to do that. And all the chapters before that?_

I groan at the thought of it. "Don't say that."

 _Almost as bad as the endless lines Master Windu loves giving out for sitting the wrong damn way._

' _I Will Not Sit Like An Uneducated Peasant. I Will Not Sit Like An Uneducated Peasant…'_

"You're helping me if he does do that. You know he will." Sabine says simply.

"I know."

"I know you know." She tongue twists. "And you'll have to text me about it. I'm busy all weekend—oh! That reminds me." She suddenly smiles deviously.

"Of?" I ask her before grabbing the door to the underground and holding it for her.

"Thanks. Of the fact that you didn't text me yesterday."

"Yeah." I nod. "Because I saw you at dinner yesterday, and knew I'd see you this morning. Lead the way." I ask her.

Sabine starts leading us to a booth with a small line specializing in chicken sandwiches with a 'Bojangles' sign. "So? You could always text me. Get the conversation going."

"I don't know what to talk about." I confess.

"Figure something out." Sabine answers.

I sigh to myself, getting Sabine to turn and look at me. "I'm bad at this part."

"Bad?"

"Awkward. Weird, whatever." I shake my head.

 _I suck at making friends. There's a reason why I only have two or three at the Temple._

Sabine suddenly smiles up at me. "That's okay. I am too. I don't bite. Only snarl and growl sometimes." She goes for humor, getting me to break and laugh. "They're trying to train me out of it. It's not quite working yet."

"I think it is." I smile, then glance at the menu.

 _I think what I want is off the menu._

"I'm serious though. Text me this weekend. Doesn't even have to be about Calhoun's stupid class."

"I thought you said you were busy." I turn to her.

"Just because I'm busy doesn't mean I won't answer. Might not be right away though. So don't freak out about that. That's such a guy thing to do."

I nod. "Getting in our own head."

"Exactly. Let's leave it there. Do you know what you're ordering?" She looks up at me.

"Yeah." I nod. "Read about it online."

"I thought that Bojangles was a Southern staple. That and some place called Popeye."

"Popeyes." I correct her. "And yeah it is. I just grew up having the usual staples. Some stuff is quiet though, and rumors. I'm curious if they'll let me do it."

"Why not try back home?"

"Nah. The folks back home push back, just tell us to order menu only stuff. Can't get fun with it unless you have a friend behind the counter." I shrug, getting Sabine to frown as we sidle up to the front.

 _Lies. All lies._

"What can I get you kids today?" The lady asks us energetically, causing Sabine and I to turn to each other.

"You first." I offer, and Sabine steps forward.

 _She's so nice. And friendly._

I hate lying to her.


	3. Friday

(A/N: I probably should place this at the start of every chapter, but I do not own Star Wars, all companies mentioned in this story, any music or licenses and certainly not any colleges. I'm just playing in my little sandbox over here and having fun.)

 _Ctrl – P._

Hitting the keys, I then pop out of my little office setup and start walking over to the printer before checking my phone impatiently.

" _Sorry I wasn't there yesterday. School trip, mandatory."_

"School trip? Isn't this college?" I ask her.

" _Yeah. I didn't really have a choice. Did I miss anything?"_

I replied "Just a lecture on some common ways freshmen drop out of school. Calhoun's obsessed with this drug and opioid epidemic."

 _As he should be. The Temples are spending considerable time trying to wean people off the stims and deathsticks and various other horrible drugs that they resort to._

 _Things are bright and sunny here, but out there in the real world? Between New York and here in LA? Masters, Knights and Padawans alike are saying that people feel left behind and lied to by Palpatine's government._

" _Sounds thrilling."_

Arriving at the printer, a slight twinge of irritation of the text that I sent just a few minutes ago floats back to me, giving me a brief high.

"I took notes on the whole thing. You won't be behind too bad."

" _Can I borrow your notes?"_

My most recent message, the one I typed just before hitting print on this spreadsheet is floating on the second to last line of Sabine and I's texts.

"I don't know, I think you are capable of borrowing them."

Three grey dots float there, rolling over to signify that she's typing something as the printer spits out my two page report on any and all students that have been arrested in the first month of classes, their schedules, professors and contact information.

 _Perfect._

I swipe over to Cayle's text thread.

"Mission accomplished. You won the over/under. Not quite 120 tickets. Only 50 or so arrests though. Not counting the traffic tickets and warnings."

 _Sabine Wren – New iMessage_

" _You're making your point. Sorry I didn't text. I forgot, got busy. I did say that I'd see you Monday and that we'd eat afterward."_

I roll my eyes at the text and start toward the stairs, past the student worker corner of the Academic Affairs Office. "You're still mad?" Briana asks, sounding near laughter as she says it.

"Tired." I smile at her, then hustle up the stairs towards Dr. Renee's office.

 _Oh, she's talking with other professors. Bad time._

Just as I move to stick the spreadsheets in her box, one of the professors turns and smiles. "You from downstairs my boy?"

"Yes sir." I smile.

"How big are we talking Ezra?" Dr. Renee calls out to me in her normal, boisterous voice.

I let out a quiet breath. "Big enough. 113. I excluded the parking tickets because, well you know them."

"The entire freshman class would be on my lists then. Damn parking bastards." She shakes her head and accepts my paperwork. "Told you he'd be cool with it."

"Not a personal slight, just surprised you gave him that rope, now." The older man confesses, then turns to me. "Howard Murphy."

"Pleasure to meet you Dr. Murphy, Ezra Bridger." I smile and shake the man's hand.

The middle aged woman beside me turns to Dr. Renee and asks "What access did you give him?"

"Connected him to the Police Department's arrest database since the year started, and gave him cursory access to the student master list so he could build a equation and weed out the arrested parties from everyone else." She responds, then looks to me. "Right?"

I nod. "It's an algorithm."

"How long did it take you?" She asks.

"Two days. I sculpted the original equation out of something old I made in high school, just took me awhile to fine tune it." I confess.

 _Shouldn't have taken me this long._

"Wow." She looks to Dr. Renee. "Where'd you find him?"

"Recommended to me by Dr. Dume over in Academia Administration." She smiles.

Dr. Murphy claps on my shoulder. "I might have to ask if he has anyone to spare to grade my tests."

"Worth a shot." I joke as everyone else laughs before I wait until the laughter dies down. "Pleasure meeting you sir."

"All mine, my boy."

"Dr. Overstreet." I nod at the woman before I turn to smile at Dr. Renee. "Anything more?"

"Actually, yeah. Can you go to the University Center's Copy Zone? I made flyers for the tutoring center." She asks me.

I nod. "Of course. No problem. Be back as soon as I can."

"Take your time!" She calls back. "I'm running out of things for you to do that you'll like!"

"That's the plan!" I joke back, eliciting more laughter before checking my phone.

 _Cayle – New iMessage_

 _Sabine Wren – New iMessage (2)_

" _Figured. Probably a lot of Greek life, Fraternities and sororities wanting to assert dominance over pledges."_

"I didn't dig that deep." I smile and reply, then swipe over to my conversation with Sabine that I didn't reply to right away.

" _And don't you start using your grammar Nazi/psych brain on me. That's not fair. Save that for down the road."_

" _About to go to dinner, DAD. I'll TTYL."_

 _Talk to you later. One of the endless random acronyms I'm learning._

"I heard laughing." Briana comments before Drew pokes his head up beside Bri.

"She loves you."

I shrug. "I just work."

"That's why she loves you!" Drew smiles and Bri nods.

"And sends me off to pick up…flyers. Yay." I joke, scooping up my wallet and student ID.

Bri laughs. "Fun!"

"Grab me a snack? I'll pay you back with my points?" Drew asks.

I shake my head. "Maybe next time."

"But I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry." Bri retorts as I open the door and walk onto the sidewalk.

 _Out into the depths of campus._

Sabine left me with really no avenues to continue the conversation, especially after the whole "Dad" thing. Which really isn't necessary, especially since she's the one who got my hopes up, mentioning plans yesterday before being a complete no-show.

 _I didn't want to text her because maybe she overslept or something. Went long at the gym. No reason to ask or wonder. I've known her a month, no reason to dive into conspiracy mode._

I aimlessly check Twitter and the trending topics to help pass the time on this walk.

 _Dead celebrity, quote from Palps' last speech, an article on environmentalism, nothing too exciting. And I don't need to read about how 'Security should be our greatest priority' right now._

I'm in college to get away from the government and its inner workings and to learn. No need for me to read publically available quotes when the facts are buried.

 _Cayle – new iMessage_

" _So, did we ever hear from Sabine?"_

 _\_ I glance up ahead, where a group of students are talking amongst themselves before one spots me near the door of the UC and grabs it for me. "Thanks man." I smile.

"No problem." He replies.

 _Copy Zone, downstairs._

Taking the left, I drop down the stairs to the artificially lit and banner filled UC Underground, home of a small food court, specifically to be used with our ID Cards and the "Points" we were given to start the year.

"Hi, can I help you?" An older woman asks me, settled near the Copy Zone's counter.

I smile and nod. "Yes, I'm here to pick up some flyers for Dr. Cambiare over in Academic Affairs?"

"ID please."

I comply, handing over my ID and move to sit down.

"Yeah, I did." I text Cayle back. "School trip. Said it was 'unavoidable'."

 _Three instant grey dots._

" _School trip? In college? That's weird bro."_

I nod to myself while looking at the posters for the official USC Football, Men and Women's soccer teams

 _Yeah, it…is._

Quickly, I shift in this chair and peer closer at the women's soccer poster.

 _Why does that look like Sabine?_

"Actually, hang on," I text Cayle, just as his response comes in.

 _That's really weird. She said it's an unavoidable trip. But she's never mentioned a team or anything, just a lot of friends._

 _Which is weird for a Freshman girl. Is that why she had so many Twitter followers?_

I tap on my browser and hit my homepage, the official USC school site, scroll over to the tab labeled "Athletics" and tap it.

 _Teams…blah blah blah. Women's soccer._

The page loads up, showing the team's most recent game, yesterday against Northwestern University, a 2-0 win. I tap on the button for the roster, and wait for the page to load again.

 _Don't know her, her, her, her…_

Number 5. Sabine Wren. Forward. 5'8. Hometown: Chicago, Illinois. Major: Undecided.

 _I'll be damned. Soccer._

The ticker reads "USC Women's Soccer is back in action tomorrow in Champaign, Illinois against the University of Illinois at 3 PM EST."

 _11 AM here. Meaning she'll be gone tomorrow as well. Assuming they flew in, she'll get back here Thursday in time for another game on Friday against Long Beach State._

 _That's a long week._

"Sir?" The woman asks, breaking me from my trance looking at my phone.

I hop up and smile. "Yes?"

"We were unable to complete the full order. We're backlogged and another order had priority. I do apologize."

 _Oh give me a damn break._

I nod in false understanding. "Have you emailed her about it?"

"I can if she'd like." The woman offers.

"I'd do that." I smile. "Otherwise I might be back, and with a bad message."

"Understood. Sorry about that." She apologizes again.

 _Incompetence. Something else had priority? Give me a break._

"I understand. No issue." I smile, taking the incomplete flyers in their Bankers Box and turn back toward the stairs.

"So apparently she's on the soccer team?" I text Cayle before climbing the stairs and balancing my phone on top of the box.

 _Makes sense about the gym, and the friends, and how she never texts on Friday nights. Rarely, always late on Mondays and Wednesdays. I never text her on Sunday because I always see her Monday morning bright and early._

 _The gym sessions are probably her practices or something. But why lie about it? Why not just say 'Hey! I play soccer, which is kinda cool!'_

" _Really? And she didn't say a word about it? How'd you find out?"_

I respond to Cayle "Boss asked me to run an errand to this copy place. Nearby were these flyers, one of the girls on the women's soccer flyer looked like Sabine. Dug into it, and it's her.

 _Dr. Helton in Comp is always offering up free quiz grades to anybody who buys a ticket to an on campus event. Might have to cash that in._

My phone, which briefly dimmed due to inactivity lights up, still on Cayle's texts and displays Sabine's team photo.

"That's her." I reply.

 _So weird. It makes me mad. Madder than I should be._

" _Maybe she doesn't actually play. And she's only there for her grades. You did say she was artsy and could draw. Maybe she's not that good."_

I answer "I don't know."

 _I have seen and heard about people that say they play football here, which is a really big deal. But the one in Comp admitted that he's there for the GPA of the entire team and gets a bunch of free 'swag' he called it._

 _Basically shirts and stuff. Woo hoo._

" _Nope."_ Cayle texts back with a screenshot. _"She's good."_

8 games, 10 goals, 7 assists. All in USC wins.

"Is it bad that I'm kind of mad? Trying to curb it, but it's kind of working." I ask him as the Academic Advising Building hones into view then let out a breath.

 _I know a few people here. But Sabine's the one that I'm actively trying to be friends with. Everyone else I can take or leave. They're cool, but Sabine's different._

" _No, makes sense. How's she been hiding it?"_

"Saying it's the gym." I sum it up easily then walk inside work and up to Dr. Renee's office.

"They screwed it up. Something about another order." I frown at her, anticipating her wrath.

Dr. Renee looks away from her screen. "I know, they just emailed me. Idiots."

"Sorry." I apologize.

Dr. Renee waves me off. "Not your fault kid. Go sit down, only 25 minutes or so left."

 _Really?_

I glance over at the clock and notice that indeed, it's 4:45.

 _7:45 for Sabine in Illinois._

Silently I comply, walking downstairs and back to my station before logging back into my computer and pull up the student database.

One benefit of Dr. Renee trusting me is that I can occasionally look up students if I wanted to. Unlike the Council, they don't monitor my activity that I know of. And if they ask, Sabine is my friend.

 _If she's not going to be back until Thursday, probably after classes are over, she won't know what's coming on Friday. Calhoun did mention today that he had a conference to attend, and that we'd have a test worth 5% of our final grade due online on Sunday night._

I can copy my notes for her, drop them at her room so she doesn't get completely screwed over by being across the country all week.

" _Half-truths are the greatest lies."_ Cayle sagely says.

"Thanks Master Yoda." I answer him.

 _"Master Kenobi."_

 _Or him. Here it is!_

Sabine Wren. Chicago, Illinois.

 _Completely full file. Phone number, parents phone numbers, home address, date of birth, siblings, social security number, FAFSA filing, everything._

Sabine Wren (Trojan Hall)

615 Childs Way

Room 404

Los Angeles, CA 90089

 _And that's where I'll need to go. I'll find out where that is compared to my apartment later._

 _(Three Days Later)_

"—so there's the reading for Monday, reviewing the two per posts on Blackboard. Who all is going to the San Jose St, Game on Saturday?" Dr. Helton asks the class. Most everyone raises their hands. "Great, lots of free 100's. That's what I like to see. Well, have fun, don't get arrested and I'll see you all Monday!"

 _And that's that._

I smile happily, sliding my notebook into my backpack and check the time.

 _3 PM. Perfect._

Everything is coming up Ezra today. Comp was pushed back for everyone who could make it because Fisher had a mandatory staff meeting during our normal class time. She was merciful with our reading because literally everyone showed up.

 _Now if I've done my math right, I can drive straight to Trojan Hall and drop off Sabine's notes. Her game is at 6. I'm willing to bet good money that she goes early to get her mind right if she's anything like me. Whenever I go on missions I always find a quiet hall or room, throw some music on and jam out as long as I can to prepare, then go and wreck shop._

Moving with the crowd from my class, we walk towards the front door as I check my phone. "Everything is coming up Ezra." I jokingly text Cayle.

 _Every day should be like this. Maybe it's because I drove. Parking was terrible, but since I had an early lunch I kind of cheated._

" _About damn time. Things are boring here. Somebody stole from the kitchens and we're on edge kind of. Can't text much. You know how the masters are about outside tech. Keep baby safe."_

Cayle's basically a Jedi Knight, this is ridiculous. Kanan basically opened him for the trials by coming here with me.

"Fun. Send the Masters my regards." I answer, knowing he'll pick up my sarcasm.

 _Baby. That name's not sticking._

 _Crazy to think I own a car. All mine. 2016 Lexus LC Hybrid._

 _Maybe I should drive every day._

I try to keep the bounce in my step to a minimum as I slide off to parking lot D and towards where my car is parked near the exit.

 _People drive like idiots in parking lots, like the rules of the road don't apply. And they park away from the entrances and exits, like they don't want to leave and trap themselves there._

Pressing the unlock button on my keyless entry keypad, I open the door and slide inside, tossing my backpack into the passenger's seat then hitting the 'Push To Start' and the engine purrs to life. My paused song resumes, picking up right where I left off.

 _Good song, not quite feeling it as much as I was coming into class._

I slip my phone out of my pocket start going through my music.

 _What song, what song…_

The song fires up, no words initially but just an instrument I don't recognize before I put the car in reverse, check my backup camera then slide out of my parking spot and fall back into the groove that I'm in.

 _Too easy. Too fun. Yeah I've got a decent amount of homework waiting once I'm done with all this, but it's the weekend._

 _If the maps are right, I've just got to endure two lights, then I'm at Trojan Hall._

Behind me the parking lot starts moving spastically, followed by an angry honk, causing me to smirk.

 _I'll never understand people._

 _If I have time, I probably should go to the gym and really get a good workout in this weekend. I've gone here and there, but never really tried pushing myself. I can't do my 10/100/1000 but I probably need to work up a good sweat._

I did notice that my abs are kind of disappearing. And next week I am having dinner with Kanan, Hera and the kids, so they'll at least test my basic fitness, probably by having me chase Mira and Jacen around.

 _That'll be fun._

I hit my blinker and slide into the village parking lot, past a white SUV blasting a popular R&B or rap song.

 _I don't know which one. I just know I don't get the appeal._

Parking in the first open spot I see, I hop out and pull my backpack on as the SUV continues bumping the song obnoxiously loud, waiting to take a left towards the athletics complex.

 _That won't be easy. They'll have to cross two lanes. Have fun!_

I turn my attention to the doors, slide inside and duck up the stairs four floors, then walk out onto the floor.

 _404._

These dorms are nice. Nicer than I was expecting. I heard many stories from the Masters about ratty carpets, broken appliances and vomit in corners from illicit partying.

 _I don't think they're partying here though._

I lazily walk down the hall, counting 401, 402 and 403 before arriving at a plain white door marked 404. Politely, I knock three times then take a step back.

"Coming!" An unfamiliar voice calls out before footsteps drift under the door and it open to a small, blonde haired girl who instantly smiles at me. "Hi!"

"Hi, sorry to bug you. Is Sabine home?" I ask before glancing to the left.

 _Open door, some clothes and stuff around but it really doesn't seem too lived in. Even though she may never be here, seeing how she's cross-country trekking._

"No, she's not." She smiles. "I think she just left for her game. I can text her if you want?"

"No, that's okay." I smile, going for my backpack. "I'm in her University Strategies class and have her notes."

Her roommate steps aside. "Oh! Well her room's right there if you want to put it on the desk or something."

"I'll do that then head out. Sorry for just randomly stopping by. I have a class right nearby and figured I should probably come by." I ramble, setting the notes packet down while quickly scanning her room.

 _Yeah, it's clear she's not here much. But when she's here it is home._

"No problem. I'm Ryan by the way." She extends her hand.

"Ezra. Thank you Ryan."

"You're welcome. Have a good one!" She says as I slide out the door.

"You too." I smile before she shuts the door.

 _Well that was easy. Confirmed most of what I've thought. Now to go home, clean up and head to this game for the quiz grade._

As easily as I came, I take the stairs down to the lobby, slip out to my car and right back into the traffic. This time it's not as easy navigating because I'm basically at the wrong end of the university.

 _I'm up at 12, and Sabine's way down here at like 4 or 5 if you think of a clock. And the way the roads work I basically have to go out of my way even further to go counter clockwise, so I have to take the long way._

I focus in on the music, the rhythm and beats on the way home, opting to throw my headphones in when I park in my designated spot before bouncing up to my room, tossing my backpack into the living room where I'll dig into my homework before walking back to my closet.

 _I should probably wear a school shirt, since it is a university team event. Jeans, shoes and I'll be good._

It isn't until I'm in the shower, halfway through before a thought hits me.

 _I'm actually choosing to go out and be among people. I swore I'd never really do this while I was here. I'm here for school, not to have fun. I'll have to think about that later I guess. The thought never even occurred to me before now._

Hopping out of the shower almost as soon as I hop in, I dry off, make sure my hair is okay even though it's still pretty close to the buzz cut that I got before Cayle and I came here and throw on my clothes before I get back into my car, stopping only to snag my water bottle.

 _I'll need it. The sun's going down, so it's in the 80's but that's still warm._

To the Athletics Complex!

Still bouncing around, the drive down there flies by, and I find a close parking spot without too much trouble, sliding in between two sedans before hopping out, making sure my permit is visible so I don't get ticketed and grabbing my water as I head over to where the soccer field easily marked with overhead lights.

 _This is nice. Flags, grass is perfectly manicured, lights bearing down, fair amount of people here…_

"No outside food or drink at University events. Thank you for your cooperation." – University of Southern California Athletic Department

 _Damn it. I guess my bottle counts even though it's clear and the only thing on my person. Guess I'll have to go back to my car._

In irritation, I do just that, stopping at my car just long enough to toss my bottle at my passenger's door before spinning back around and walking back to the front gate.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…please rise and remove all hats as we honor our nation with the playing…of our national anthem." The public address announcer calls out over the speakers, stopping the few people around me.

 _Well I guess I'm late._

I respectfully bow my head as the national anthem plays, clap when appropriate then slide behind a husband in wife in line to buy tickets.

 _At least it's cheap._

"Hi!" A student smiles at me inside a booth. "Just the one?"

"Yup." I smile, then laugh for no real reason.

 _So awkward._

Thankfully she smiles and laughs along with me. "Here you go! Enjoy!"

"Thanks." I nod, taking my ticket and walking inside to see the perfectly prepared field with nine or ten girls in blue with the same number in white opposing them. A harsh whistle sounds out, the ball is kicked and the girls begin running everywhere, in no discernable pattern.

I aimlessly walk around for a few minutes, looking for a place to sit in the bleachers, set perilously close to the side line on our side, with both opposing benches on the opposite side of the field.

 _I can't easily pick out Sabine and there's nowhere to sit. Awesome._

Eventually, around the time the clock hits 15:00 I settle in on the left side of the bleachers and watch the action go back and forth before there's finally a stoppage and my hunch is confirmed.

 _We're in white, they're in blue. Still no Sabine though._

The ball is thrown in on our side before it's sent flying up in the air, gets redirected towards the goal just as the goalie misses it completely, everyone around me yells and starts celebrating while a siren starts blaring.

 _We scored!_

The goal scorer immediately sprints towards the far corner where a flag is and violently kicks it down before everyone on the bench mobs her in celebration and a song plays in the background.

"SCORING! For USC! Number FIVEEEEE…SABINE WREN!" The PA announcer calls out before another cheer sounds out, Sabine raises her hand to the crowd and the whistle sounds again, causing more frenetic movement.

 _So…she might be good. And it makes sense that I couldn't see her, she's on the other side. I never even saw her hit the ball, just saw what she did and the celebration._

The game continues, this time seemingly settling in right about the halfway line before I pull out my phone to text Cayle.

"So I'm at this soccer game. She already scored. She might be good man."

 _I need to snag a water here in a second._

I watch the action on the field for a minute more before my phone vibrates.

" _You're out and about? Hell yeah! And why am I not surprised? How'd she beat the keeper?"_

 _Keeper?_

"I think she hit the ball with her head." I answer as somebody screams in frustration, the ball exits and I glance up in time to get a good look at Sabine before she gets jostled, then shoves her opponent back, slingshotting around her and sprinting towards the net.

 _OOH!_

Her teammate finds her right in stride before she fires off a—

The crowd instantly starts booing and yelling randomly as Sabine sends the ball screaming into the net and she circles back towards the opponent's end.

"What happened?" I ask nobody, raising my hands in confusion.

 _I might need to learn soccer._

"They called offsides, she was EVEN!" Somebody in a lawn chair on my left says, clearly annoyed.

"YOU SUCK!" A group of students yells at the referee in question.

 _Agreed._

" _Ahh. She is tall for a girl. That's badass though."_

I reply "Almost scored again. Referee called her offsides and people aren't happy. Where can I learn the basics?"

 _I need that water. That should buy Cayle enough time. I assume there will be a halftime or something._

I turn away from the action, spot a tent with two girls in matching USC Women's soccer shirts and shorts sitting and watching the action leisurely. When I'm close enough, one of the girls look over and pop to her feet. "Hi!"

"Hi." I smile back. "Can I get a water and a program?" I ask spontaneously.

 _Why not? I'm having fun._

My phone goes off in my pocket as the girl nods "Of course." And her partner in crime grabs a program off a table in the back.

"Do I know you?" the other girl, a redhead asks as she eyes me curiously.

"I don't think so?" I admit nervously. "Sorry."

Thankfully she smiles widely. "It's fine. You look familiar though."

"You're right." The first girl comments. $4.50 please."

I hand her a $5. "I don't know how. Sorry."

"Do you know anybody out there?" The redhead asks.

"Only Sabine Wren." I admit. "I have a class with her. I've never been to any of these before this though."

The girls seem to accept this, their faces blank before I take my change. "Thanks."

"You're welcome!" They both smile and I turn around to walk back to my spot.

"Ezra?"

 _Huh?_

I stop and glance around, looking for who called my name as a blonde haired guy, hair tousled waves me down. "It is Ezra, right? Sabine's friend?"

"Yeah?" I answer blankly. "Do I know you?"

He instantly shakes his head. "No, well, maybe. I'm Matt. Do you follow football?"

"Not really." I reply.

"Okay, then you don't know me!" he smiles. That's cool though. Where you at? I don't want to stop you from where you were going…"

 _This guy…_

 _I guess he's not bad? But how does he know me?_

I walk back to where I was camped as the clock shows 39:00. "How do you know me?"

 _I purposely don't know strangers._

"I've heard your name from Sabine. She's mentioned it a fair bit."

"She has?" I ask.

Matt quickly nods as the action as focused on our end unfortunately. "Yeah, people have gotten ideas. And since you're not an athlete, they want to know who you are."

 _But why? That makes no sense unless you're just nosy._

"Okay. I'm nothing special." I make fun of myself, then shrug.

"Nah man, you're not what I pictured. I thought you were some five foot nothing brain. No man, you're…I see it now." Matt smiles.

 _I don't. We're close to the same height and weight. He looks like a football player._

"You're lost, aren't you man?" He cuts to the chase.

I nod and laugh. "Sorry."

"It's all good. I'm gonna walk to softball at halftime. I can explain it if you come with me?" He offers as I unscrew my water bottle.

"Sure." I shrug, then glance at the clock. "it's not bad is it?"

 _45:00. Wonder what Cayle said._

"No bro, not at all. But if you don't know what's going on, better you hear it from somebody like me than a frat boy or something."

"The Greeks?" I fill in the blanks.

Matt nods. "Basically. They're stupid and hate us."

 _Us._

"That would be a problem."

" _Sure, I got you." Cayle replies, then threw in a link below the text linking to presumably a soccer site._

"Hate to ask, but can you look up a 'Matt' on the football team? Dude just approached me out of nowhere." I text back, then watch as multiple white players fight a blue player for the ball, which flies towards the bleachers, slams into the sheet metal and makes a violent noise before bouncing back into play and they all hustle after it crazily until a whistle blows a few times.

"Halftime!" The PA Announcer calls out. "At the half! Your USC Trojans 1, Long Beach State nil."

Blankly, I turn to Matt, who smiles. "Follow me, we'll get away from this crowd."

 _Okay._

He slips through a side gate, holding it open for me as people start walking everywhere. We're the only ones that completely leave the field area, instead walking toward a small, illuminated field that I assume is softball.

"Sabine's kind of a big deal. Do you know about recruiting?" Matt starts off.

"No." I shake my head.

"She was the best soccer player of her age. It was a big deal that she chose to come here. We've never had the #1 Forward in High School commit here. Football maybe like me, but yeah. So when after a few days of classes, she starts mentioning your name. Then she goes and ditches her teammates to eat with a mystery guy who everybody assumes is you."

"It's a mystery." I put the pieces together, then check my phone.

" _Uhm, YEAH. You're with the starting Quarterback. Where do you find these people?!" –Cayle_

"I don't know. But apparently Sabine's a BFD." I reply, then look to Matt. "Sorry, my bad."

"All good. But yeah. I know you already know, but she likes you a lot. Mentioning you and saying how chill you were. Things are crazy, you have to be trustworthy to get in the door. And you're already there for Sabine. Twitter, Snapchat. You really didn't even know?" he looks to me, looking surprised.

I smile. "No clue. I just found out she played soccer. When she missed class Monday she said it was for some trip."

"Yeah, she got to go home. See her family. Score a fuck ton of goals in front of the whole crew. Didn't you check her Instagram?"

I quickly start opening up Instagram on my phone. "No, I don't think I follow her on there…"

 _Nope. And there they are._

A picture of a beaten up but thrilled looking Sabine holding a soccer ball with who must be her parents, sister and brother with the caption "So thankful and lucky to travel home, play two games in front of my friends and family!"

 _Well, I guess I need to follow her._

I hit the blue 'follow' button and look back to Matt. "Well hopefully I'm not in trouble."

"Yeah, By the way, thinking about it, keep what she said between us. Not everybody needs to know her life. She's got enough people trying to worm their way in." Matt smiles.

"That bad?"

He winces and nods. "People want this, that, whatever. Just a piece so that later on they can say they own you. People suck, don't take offense."

"No, they do." I laugh, getting him to loosen up.

"Sorry I jumped you back there." He smiles sheepishly. "I really thought you knew what was up."

"I'm the one that should say thanks." I confess, then sip my water.

"Least I can do for her. We're in the same boat. Just avoid the frats and srats as best you can, don't listen to what they say, and ignore the drunken confessions of, well, anyone." Matt smiles, then points back to the field. "I think they're almost ready to start back up."

 _Already?_

I gesture for him to go first. "Lead the way."

"You know, there's a party going down tonight. I can't go, the game tomorrow and everything. But I think she'd like it if you go. You're staying after to see her right?"

 _No._

I shake my head quickly. "No, I don't want to make a scene. I'll text her."

 _I don't want to be well known at all. That's the last thing the Council wants._

"Fair enough. It's fun. Kinda sucks on my end, but I get the other side of it." He smiles.

"My buddy says you're supposed to be good too?" I ask as we reach the gate.

Matt shrugs. "I don't care about that. I just like winning. That's all I want. Sabine's the trained killer."

"The what?" I snap.

"She' s a predator. You keep coming to these, you'll see it. If a defender hurts their ankle, she'll pick and pick and pick until bang! She beats you. And keeps doing it." Matt says, sounding almost jealous. "She's a killer. Hella lethal."

 _Predator. Trained killer. Lethal. I guess that makes two of us._

A slow, super rhythmic song greets us as Matt and I settle in where we were before halftime, causing Matt to bounce on his heels. "Have got to play this at kickoff tomorrow…"

 _Football._

"You mind if I chill with you? Nice not having a thousand eyes on me." Matt smiles.

"Sure, I don't mind."

Matt beams. "Awesome. I'll grab a water. Be right back."

And just like that I'm alone again.

 _Well, we're playing again._

Long Beach, the team in blue is defending our side now. Things are still in the middle.

 _And I think that we've flipped sides of the field too. I think Sabine's on my side now._

Seconds later, the ball is kicked in my direction at a spot of empty grass, just before Sabine pounces on it, dribbles quickly before being shoved.

"Get the—off—me!" Sabine snaps, then pushes at air after passing it off not ten feet away from me.

She's got grass stains all over her uniform along with pink tape on her right arm, a hole in her socks, revealing padding and only a wristband on one wrist.

 _I think it's supposed to be a match set._

"Is she always that beat up?" I ask Matt, who nods.

"Girls play dirty dude. Ever wonder why Sabine's got her hair that short?"

 _OH!_

"So they can't pull it." I tilt my head,

 _That would really hurt._

The action continues, not that I really pay attention. I keep watching Sabine as she weaves around and around, never staying still so her opponent can grab onto her yet still is constantly getting jostled before she finally gets hit in the side of head with an elbow.

"HEY!" I scream angrily at the same time as matt and seemingly half the crowd, just before a referee blows his whistle.

"THANK YOU!" The students chant, causing Matt to laugh.

"Bunch of savages. You should head down there one day. They're constantly chirping. Last week we forced UC Santa Barbara's defender to switch sides. Almost made her cry." Matt smiles.

 _Doesn't sound all that great._

"Part of the game?" I assume.

 _Maybe it's like how 'Winner gets to talk' after a fight. Even though I took pride in never saying a word._

"Totally." Matt informs me then yells "C'mon 'Bine!"

Sabine barely smirks, lining herself up behind a line of players and setting up for a kick.

 _WHOA!_

The siren goes off, louder than last time as Sabine starts running around, the opponent's goalkeeper is SCREAMING at the wall of girls who jumped and missed before Sabine curled the ball over them and into the net.

"THEY CANNOT STOP ME! CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" Sabine suddenly just appears as Matt sticks out his hand and Sabine violently slaps it. "NOTHING!"

 _That's not my Sabine. That's a different girl._

"SCORING! For USC! Number FIVEEEEE… The PA announcer calls out before the students and Matt yell with him "SABINE WREN!" Sabine, in response points right at them and uncorks a smile before the whistle blows. "USC leads TWO- Nil."

 _What does nil mean?_

I absent-mindedly go to check my phone, then freeze up.

 _Cayle – New iMessage (9)_

"Crap." I mutter to myself, getting Matt to glance over briefly.

" _BFD?"_

" _Nevermind. I looked it up."_

" _Yeah, he's important. Be his friend."_

" _He approached you?"_

" _Oh, I guess you're too cool to answer now."_

" _KIDDING. Have fun with your new friend. Get more. Make all the friends. Ask if he has any female friends that are single."_

" _Again, kidding."_

" _Found the live stats because I'm bored monitoring padawans."_

" _GOALLLLLLLL! Your girl!"_

I smile while texting back. "She's good. That last one…I don't know she did it."

 _I really don't. I think she had to put it in one spot and did it. Hence the fire and fury from Long Beach._

Matt quickly hits me with an elbow seconds before Sabine approaches and immediately puts her hands on her hips. "Doing work as always."

"Always!" Sabine beams. "I'd have a hatty at least if these refs would call shit. They could press assault fucking charges for this shit!"

"Talking to your boyfriend? Wait til after the game!" A massive girl in blue snarls as she walks up.

Sabine makes a disgusted face. "I'm beating your whole damn TEAM. Tie it, THEN TALK."

The whistle blows, Sabine crushes the girl when she's looking away with a shove, then darts past her, receives a pass and puts it in the back of the net.

 _WOW._

Hats suddenly start flying down onto the field as the song and sirens blare deafeningly. Sabine, running around in celebration away from her teammates catches one, puts it on backwards and poses for a bank of cameras before handing the hat to a little kid with a huge smile.

"SCORING! For USC! Number FIVEEEEE… The PA announcer calls out then pauses for everyone to yell.

I join in with everyone in yelling "SABINE WREN!" before allowing him to finish his call and for Matt to roughly massage my shoulders.

"You're gonna fit in great! And you have to come every time if she's gonna go off like this!"

I shrug, truly at a loss for words before texting Cayle. "She takes everything personal. On my side. She got insulted, shoved her, got the ball and scored. In seconds man."

 _Aww man, it's 87:00?_

"I assume it's 90 minutes since 45 was halftime?" I ask Matt, who nods.

"Passes WAY too fast." He beams. "Usually there's stoppage but this is a Sabine ass-kicking. No need. Once we reach 90—"

Before Matt can finish his sentence, the referee is blowing his whistle, the clock reads 90:00 and people are standing and clapping. Joining I, I can't help but smile.

 _This was super fun. And Sabine killed it._

"That's it. Ezra, man, glad to meet you. Come say hi if you see me around. You feel me?" Matt smiles, extending his hand in a different way than a handshake.

 _I've seen a lot of people do like a clap, hug thing. I think that's what he's going for._

"Absolutely." I smile and play along, Indeed, Matt does the clap, hug thing.

"My man." He smiles and waves before disappearing into the crowd as it starts toward the exits.

 _Wait, I know the easiest way out!_

I smile to myself, duck into the crowd, through the gate towards softball and suddenly find myself all alone and heading toward my parking spot with a bounce in my step. I throw on a good song and jam all the way home, beating the crowd to their cars and out of the complex.

 _Too easy._

All too soon, I pull into my apartment complex and hop out.

 _She's so good at soccer! Like…wow! Why would she ever hide something like that from anyone? It's a true talent!_

 _That girl talked, and Sabine put her in her place. She was right. Sabine beat their entire team single handedly._

 _Now where are my headphones? I need to clean the kitchen and that's my excuse for not doing my homework right away. I'm too hyped up!_

Humming Sabine's goal song to myself even though I don't know the tune, I start picking apart the living room, looking for my headphones.

 _I had them in here. I was jamming earlier too. Retrace my footsteps. Last thing I did was shower and change._

I walk back to my room, find the shorts I wore to class, feel in the right pocket and promptly find them.

 _HAH!_

 _Cayle – New iMessage (3)_

" _Take a video!"_

" _GOAL! AGAIN!"_

" _She beat them by herself!"_

I laugh to the empty apartment and smile. "It was incredible."

 _Now what's that song?_

 _Let's Google._

As I'm typing out my question, a notification pops up at the top of my screen.

 _Uh oh._

 _Sabine Wren – new iMessage_

 _I'm in trouble I think._

Suddenly feeling nervous, I let out a breath and open the text.

" _You were at my game?!"_

 _She didn't think I knew._

"I was. Good game. That was fun." I reply, then start digging around for my cleaning supplies. Before I get anywhere, my phone vibrates, almost as soon as it's in my pocket.

" _I, uhm owe you an explanation. Katiye and Grace said they saw you, then Matt said he talked to you?!"_

In a moment, my emotion swings from happy, to irritated.

 _You're damn right you owe me an explanation._

"I don't need an explanation. Matt explained it all." I answer, then toss my phone onto the counter.

 _I just don't ge—_

My phone vibrates again, indicating a new message.

 _ALREADY?!_

" _I…can explain. Monday?"_

 _If you're there, you mean?_

"Matt explained it. Top recruit, you're a BFD. I didn't mean to make a scene. Sorry I did in the food court." I apologize.

 _Now that at least makes sense. They wanted to know who I am. Now they all think something's up when there's not._

I fight off the instinct to shut down the conversation with Sabine and start on the dishes from this morning that I tossed in the sink out of laziness.

 _Again?_

I toss my brush aside in frustration and read Sabine's next text.

" _How'd you find out?"_

Well, she opened herself up.

"On my own. Got blindsided. 'school trip'? Something something that saying about half-truths." I answer angrily before I try again to bank my anger.

 _She just had an awesome game and killed a team by herself._

Before I can stop myself, I add "And to answer your question, I saw a flyer running an errand for work."

 _I'll be surprised if she remembers where I work._

Miss Big Girl on Campus. Why me?

 _Why me? Is it really as simple as she sat by me in Strategies?_

" _Oh. Sorry."_

I toss my phone aside, close to the knives and put my headphones in.

 _There's nothing to say to that. Yeah, you're sorry. Cool._

Cleaning my cereal bowl and glass from this morning, I scoop my phone back up and move to the living room.

 _Okay, I've got Strategies, Spanish homework, Comp discussion boards, some of that bookwork for Comp Sci and Chem problems._

YAY!

 _One problem at a time. Let's start at the top. I'll do Strategies first._

Grabbing my backpack, I pull out my notebook, which feels very familiar after copying two days' worth of notes for Sabine, log into my laptop and start logging into the class on Blackboard before my phone vibrates again.

 _Fine. I should let her apologize._

 _Sabine Wren – New iMessage_

Before I can open the app, the message repeats itself.

 _Sabine Wren – New iMessage (2)_

 _Sabine Wren – New iMessage (3)_

" _EZRA."_

" _You FOUND MY FUCKIGN ROOM?!"_

" _What the hell man! And dropped off your notes?!"_

Sigh.

"You're going to need them for Strategies." I reply evenly. Immediately, she responds.

" _If I didn't know better this would be creepy AS HELL Ezra! How'd you find my room? Don't do it again!"_

 _And this is where I get her._

"From my work. I didn't have any ill intent. You're gonna need those notes."

" _OH! I forgot! You're the no show! I thought it all was a prank this morning when I showed up for class and was the only one there before I checked my emails! So thanks for that."_

I smile and reply "You're welcome!"

" _Your work? What on campus job gives you information like that? I don't know where you work!"_

"I told you. Last week after class."

 _I really need to work._

" _This is ridiculous Ezra. I see your point and take it. Now we're off sync. Focus."_

 _I am focused. On doing my homework._

Just as I set my phone down a new massage comes through, causing me to groan in frustration and say "I'm trying to work Sabine!" to an empty apartment.

" _Which day last week? Over coffee when you got that milky frap crap thing?"_

 _Milky frap crap?_

"That drink was good! And yeah!" I reply.

I liked my Vanilla Bean Frappuccino. And I don't drink coffee so what else was I supposed to get?

" _I don't remember. Where do you work?"_

 _Idiot._

"Academic Affairs. My boss trusts me. That's how I got it. No shenanigans Sabine. You'll need those notes. You're. Welcome." I snap off.

 _Why is she so dumb sometimes?_

I open up University Strategies and open the assignment, only to see that its assigned bookwork involving definitions and long form questions.

 _UGH. This is going to be a lot of work. And I don't want to do it and it's a Friday and I just had a lot of fun at Sabine's game and now I'm pissed at her because of how STUPID she's being!_

" _Oh. I forgot about that."_

 _Yeah, you did._

"Just opened up the Strategies' homework. You're really gonna need those notes. Glad I got them to you." I reply honestly.

 _It might take me the rest of the night just to finish this one class. My weekend is going to disappear on me isn't it?_

" _Thank you for getting them to me. The handwriting is great, super detailed. Great work."_

" _What are you doing right now? There's a pre Football party going on. Matt said he told you about it. Stop by, I want to talk to you."_

"Parties aren't my scene."

 _I don't trust myself around alcohol. Never have drank before, don't think I should start now._

" _Ezra."_

 _No._

A few seconds later she sends another text. _"Ezra…please?"_

"I'm at home, working on Strategies."

" _So boring. Come hang out. It'll be fun."_

 _Way too many people. I don't trust myself._

"No thanks. I appreciate the offer though." I try to politely decline before opening up a Word document.

" _Stop being a damn square! Come on! I haven't seen you in a week! Matt said you were right by him but I had tunnel vision and missed you."_

She then adds _"Sorry about that. I get in a zone during games."_

 _Yeah, that was kind of weird. I was standing right beside him and she ignored me like she didn't see me. I guess she didn't see me._

Shows how important I am.

"It's fine. I thought it was weird but no big deal."

" _I didn't mean anything by it. You really were right next to him?"_

"Yup."

" _Damn. I'm sorry. C'mon Ezra. I'll drop a pin and everything."_

 _What does drop a pin mean?_

I guess I'll find out if she does it.

"I'm working."

" _EZRA."_

"Sabine." I smile as I type back.

 _This is taking forever._

" _Come ON!"_

"I'm working."

" _It'll be fun! I need to talk to you!"_

 _Want? Or need? She's said both._

"I'm up to my eyeballs in homework Sabine. Sorry." I tell her honestly, and then sigh.

 _I don't want to go to this party, I don't want to do all this homework, I just don't want to do anything._

" _Oh my god why are you so stubborn."_

"I'm not being stubborn."

Instantly Sabine responds.

 _"Dammit yes you are! I can't go full on creeper mode and find your damn place Ezra! Otherwise I'd barge in there and drag you to this thing!"_

 _OH. Okay then. I take initiative, bail you out and save you on this test. You're welcome._

I toss my phone fully across the room, landing it face down near my desk and start drilling down on this homework.

1\. Name a core skill for college success. In addition, describe a situation in which you've used this skill in the past.

* * *

 _(Five Hours Later)_

"Okay!" I laugh to myself, exhausted. "Done!"

35 ridiculous, stupid word problems that I had to extract the answers from my book and notes. Not a single one was word vomit.

 _After all that complaining I did, turns out I missed it. It was easier that way._

 _What time is it anyway?_

Tilting my laptop shut a bit, I crawl across the room to where I tossed my phone after Sabine and I's…

 _Argument, I guess. Fight or an argument._

1:52 blinks back at me once I hit the lock button.

 _Sabine Wren – New iMessage (4)_

 _Instagram: Sabine Wren (sabinewren5) and fifty eight others started following you_

 _Twitter: Matt Saracen (saracenFBLMatt) and 118 others started following you_

 _Dear…LORD. I guess it's a party on Twitter and Instagram now._

" _I'm sorry. That was a low blow. And totally uncalled for. You were being nice and went out of your way just for me. I appreciate it." 7:50 PM_

" _Ezra? Hello?" 8:01 PM_

" _You're probably working on your homework." 8:24 PM_

" _I'll let you work. Sorry again. Shouldn't have said what I said. Have a good night Ezra." 8:30 PM._

I let out a sigh, set my phone down on the carpet and rest my head on my knee, instantly causing my back to twinge with pain, probably from the awkward position I sat in for the last five hours.

 _I have a desk and everything! Right over there! I'm an idiot._

I give myself a moment, then look back to my phone.

 _I'm not dealing with that tonight. I'm tired and I've worked really hard. I could fall asleep here on the floor if I tried hard enough. I need to go to bed._


	4. Jacen and Mira

_Lynwood._

I quickly type the address Hera texted me into my maps app, allow it to load and follow the first instruction.

"Starting route to: 100-0 Ryloth Dr. Take a right onto Exposition Boulevard." The robotic female voice asks kindly.

 _Alrighty._

Complying, I turn my music I have on in the background down just a touch before I'm on Exposition.

"Merge onto I-110 E."

 _Easy enough._

Merging onto the 110, I hit the fast forward button on my steering wheel once, and the song changes once again.

 _That's much better._

Allowing myself to try and relax briefly while the traffic takes advantage of the brief moment of flow and ease of driving. Unfortunately it's interrupted by my friendly voice in my phone. "Take exit seven onto Long Beach Ave."

 _And…exit seven onto Long Beach._

"Take a right onto Entrance Road." She informs me.

Glancing right, I see a gated neighborhood set back from the road and up a hill. "Hell of an entrance." I mutter to myself.

I weave my way up the hill before coming up on a manned guard booth. "Name?"

"Ezra Bridger, here for dinner with the Syndulla family?" I smile at the grumpy looking man.

The man eyes a list, then waves me forward. "You're good."

"Thank you." I smile at him, and end up smiling to myself.

"Take a left onto Ryloth Dr."

I take the left, spot the children two houses away playing basketball in the driveway around a large black SUV.

 _Normal day, normal life._

"Arrived. 100-0 Ryloth Dr."

I can't help but smile as Hera's text pops into my head, her voice narrating. _"Come over anytime dear. We want you to feel at home."_

 _Hera is the best._

Pulling up into the driveway, behind Kanan and Hera's cars, one a massive grey SUV, the other a smaller, economic vehicle I quickly grab my welcome gift, some flowers for Hera.

 _My first instinct as to buy Kanan some Scotch or something, but I'm 18 and don't have a fake ID. So…_

Walking up the front drive, a smile creeps onto my face before I stop at the semi-transparent front door, wood outlay before knocking three times and stepping back.

A small voice calls out, just before small footsteps rush toward the door.

 _If I know Hera and Kanan, they have a way for him to see me._

"It's Ezra." I smile to the bricks just off to the right before the door opens to a beaming Jacen.

"Wrong way." He smiles crookedly. "Those bricks."

I laugh and smile at him, then say "It's Ezra." To the left bricks, then turn back to Jacen and open my arms for a hug. "Good to see you bud."

"You too Ezra!" he says, bouncing on his heels as I step inside and close the door behind me, then turn back and see a massive white Tamaskan Husky sitting on all fours, eying me beside a blanket, where a baby is on its stomach.

 _Mira. Baby Mira with Ghost protecting her._

I take two steps into the house before Ghost is up on his feet and barks loudly before I laugh. "No Ghost! It's Ezra!" Jacen tells the dog.

I know Ghost. I've met Ghost. He loved me as a puppy. I rubbed his belly as long as he sat by me.

 _Spoiler alert: He sat by me a lot._

"Ghost!" I say firmly, instantly causing his ears to perk up and for him to relax and trot to me. "Hey boy…up?" I tap my chest twice. On command, Ghost stands on his hind legs, placing his front paws on my chest and lets me pet him. "How are you bud? Protecting the little one?"

"Oh yeah." Jacen smiles, walking back to his sister, still on the blanket as I hear footsteps upstairs. "He's always following her around, making sure she's safe."

 _He loves her, just like after they adopted Ghost he latched onto Jacen._

"Easy drive?" I hear Kanan ask me, and I turn to see him descending the steps.

I smile as Jacen and Ghost walk back to the blanket. "Not too bad." I answer when Kanan reaches the bottom step and extends his hand before shaking his hand.

"Good, good." He smiles, then lets out a breath.

"That's her?" I turn and finally let myself get a good look at Mira.

Kanan laughs as I hear Hera move something in the kitchen, followed by footsteps. "That's the little devil."

"Angel. Even though she doesn't sleep." Hera comments behind me before sliding her arms around me for a hug.

"I kind of assumed that." As Kanan walks over and easily scoops Mira up, who kicks her feet at the sudden movement and moves to look at her Dad.

"There's a new person here Mira! Look! His name's Ezra!" Hera crouches down, getting Mira's attention.

I crouch down as well and smile widely at Mira. "Hi."

Mira blankly turns to look at me for a moment before smiling at me and starting to drool while making a happy sounding noise. "Ooh! We are making a mess." Kanan smiles before wiping away her drool and lifting her up. "There we go. You want her?" He turns to me.

"Sure, if you don't mind." I say, then realize I still have Hera's flowers. "These are for you." I quickly extend them to her.

Hera smiles happily while taking them. "Ezra they're beautiful! You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. Hi!" I tell Hera then turn to Mira as Kanan hands her off. "Oof!"

 _She's heavier than I thought she'd be._

"Hi Mira! I'm Ezra!" I smile at her as Ghost pads over to check on the situation. Mira looks at me with wide eyes while barely moving to touch, then grip my t-shirt. "You're heavier than I expected."

"She eats like her Mommy." Kanan jokes, getting Hera, Jacen and I to laugh before Mira gurgles and a sneak peek of a smile appears.

I smile, then try to recall the little bit of training we got in the Jedi Temple about acting around babies. How they feel comfort, to gain their trust, all that.

 _I remember that they're extremely tactile. So I should give her a finger or my hand and let her just explore._

"Here. Hand?" I offer her my right hand, keeping her cradled in my right arm. Mira takes me up on the offer and immediately brings the back of my hand to her mouth and makes a noise.

"Good guess. She's super tactile. Likes being held. Loves a good nap. Just woke up from a nap before you came so she should be in a good mood." Kanan smiles as Hera drifts back toward the kitchen before calling out to Jacen.

"Jacen baby, do you want to go play your game?"

"Yes please!" he bounces up and down ecstatically.

Hera smiles at her cutting board. "Don't run up the stairs please then."

"Yes Mom!" Jacen says, dashing off and running right up the stairs.

"JACEN!" Kanan snaps, causing Mira's eyes to move over to her father as he walks back to look upstairs. "What did your mother _just say_?"

A moment passes before Jacen answers "Don't run. Sorry Daddy."

Kanan sighs and runs his hand over his hair, currently pulled back into a ponytail before Hera smiles and says "Like clockwork."

"Does he do that often?" I ask as Mira grabs a finger individually and starts holding onto it.

"Yeah. He's a good kid, but then he'll do something like that and…" Kanan makes an exasperated gesture.

Hera laughs quietly. "He is just three Kanan. I know you're expecting him to be a Jedi like you, but he is a kid."

"And I'm trying to let him be a kid. But listening is important."

 _I think he knows that. Jacen's always been a good kid. His 'terrible twos' mostly consisted of him not napping and sleeping when he was supposed to. He just never wanted to stop playing._

Hera glances over at her husband, then turns to me. "Enough on that Ezra. How is school?"

"Good." I say as Kanan moves to the refrigerator.

"Drink Ezra?"

"Sure. Whatever works." I smile, trying to be low maintenance.

Hera turns and frowns at me. "No, no. Kanan, get out that bottle of red from last night. You'll like it."

 _Uhm, I don't know about—_

Hera's eyes immediately light up. "Oh! Found one."

"Uh oh." Kanan says, digging in a lower cabinet.

 _She can still read me. Makes sense. It was the two of them, plus Cayle, Master Skywalker, Senator Amidala and Master Tano that were the first to talk to me after I surrendered in Miami._

 _She may always be able to just see right through me and read my emotions._

"Talk." Hera orders me. "You know this is a safe space. We won't report anything."

"You're overdue for a debrief anyway." Kanan says, finally standing up holding three wine glasses.

I warily eye him as Mira gently sucks on the tip of my index finger while I stroke her cheek with my thumb. "Fine. I'm avoiding alcohol totally. Legal age, plus, well you know."

"Your father." Kanan nods simply.

"Ezra, it might be genetically linked, but don't let that stop you from experiencing things." Hera gently chastises me.

I frown as Kanan pours the wine at a small counter on the other side of their expansive kitchen. "It's not totally Dad. I don't trust myself in that state."

"All the more reason to drink here, where we can subdue you if necessary." Hera counters, ending that route of exploration before I glance at Mira, causing her to look at me.

"I think I'm gonna need this back." I gently slip my finger out of her mouth, only for her to instantly grab for it back, then make an upset noise. "No no, it's okay." Mira looks up at me, almost with a dirty look before crossing her arms very slowly and leaning onto my shoulder.

Kanan hands me my glass while crouching down to look at Mira. "Smile?" he smiles at Mira. Right away, Mira smiles and kicks her feet happily while grabbing onto my shirt for stability. "There we go."

"What else? Any weird happenings?" Hera asks, chopping vegetables.

"Some." I say dismissively. "I worked them out though."

"Homework?" Kanan asks, leaning against the counter.

"A ton. I spent the entire weekend working on it, only stopping to eat, sleep and work out." I confess.

Hera pauses briefly to look at me. "What's the schedule again? I had it memorized but can't recall it right now."

"University Strategies, Spanish and Composition on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Chemistry and Comp Sci on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Work every day except for Friday."

"That sounds like homework all the time." Kanan winces in sympathy as I sip the wine they gave me.

 _Tart._

I try to hide my expression and shrug to disguise it further. "So far it has been. Spanish hasn't helped because the professor is a Teacher's Assistant who has only bothered to show up six classes total all month."

 _Our class made up a group text yesterday after we actually met back to back times in case he cancels again. And people have given him a vicious nickname._

"That doesn't sound like much." Hera comments as Kanan does the math in his head.

"Half the time." Kanan says after a moment. "I can report him if you'd like. If he doesn't care enough to show up, he shouldn't have the privilege to teach."

I shake my head. "No, no. It's okay. I already know Spanish, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but still. Principle." Kanan argues.

"Why don't you want to go to that class?" Hera cuts through to the real issue.

 _Well, Sabine. I like having the time to have breakfast with her. Even though since Spanish has actually met this week, we haven't gotten the chance to do that._

 _Not that I've wanted to._

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

I gather up my stuff easily, feeling Sabine do the same as fast as she can so I can't get away from her.

 _Other than good morning, we haven't said anything to each other. I didn't text her any this weekend after Friday and it's felt like it. The icy chill that's set in over text has manifested itself in person as well._

"Doing anything after this?" Sabine asks casually.

 _She knows my Monday schedule. Spanish next, if I actually have class._

I nod. "Spanish."

"They didn't cancel?"

"Nope." I shake my head.

Sabine is silent for a moment as I zip up my backpack and rise to my feet. "Would you be open to maybe getting something to eat? I'll buy?"

"You don't have to do that." I dismiss the idea.

 _I'll buy my food. I know she's offering to be nice and work her way back into my good graces._

"I want to."

I roll my eyes. "No, thanks."

"Ezra!" Sabine protests.

"I have to go to Spanish anyway. Okay? The damn TA never shows anyway, so it'd look really bad if I don't show when he does. Okay? Maybe another day." I tell her, leaving no room for argument.

Sabine visibly shrinks from me, then bites her lip and nods. "Okay. I just want to talk to you about Friday. Another day?"

"Sure. Sounds good." I say, ignoring the hurt in Sabine's eyes.

* * *

"Found it." Kanan says, drawing my eyes to him.

"It's the girl, isn't it?" Hera smiles. "Kanan already researched her."

I laugh. "Of course he did." Before Mira giggles happily and I look down. "Was that funny?"

Mira giggles again as I smile at her and Kanan answers. "Just basics. I'm sure you already know most of it. Soccer player from Chicago, father is a big player on the Walgreens board and most importantly, Mandalorian."

 _WHAT?_

"Mandalorian?" I whip back around, causing Mira to squawk and grab onto me tighter. "Oh, sorry."

"Mhmm…" Mira lays her head on my chest once more as everyone looks on.

After a second, Kanan finally nods. "Yeah. I'm sure you know that's why we have the Temple in Chicago like we do. To keep an eye on the Mandalorian population there in case they get any ideas."

"It's one of the largest in the country, even though most are over in Europe still." I nod in understanding.

"I've looked into it with my SIS contacts, and there doesn't seem to be any smoke or fire there. Everything looks legitimate enough." Hera tells me.

 _Well that's good._

"How'd you meet her?" She asks as Mira perks up.

"Not you." I smile at her, then look back to Hera. "She just sat by me in Strategies. Partnered up on the first day, gone from there."

"Cayle said that you seemed hesitant about getting too attached to anyone while you're here. Doesn't sound like that lasted very long." Kanan smirks at me.

I shake my head then sip the wine again, trying to wash out the bitter remnants of the last sip. "I've kept my head down."

"Don't be antisocial. It's not healthy and you won't enjoy it here. Cooping yourself up and only doing homework isn't why you're here." Hera advises me.

I run the idea through my head, then turn to her. "But that's why I'm here. To get my degree."

"Which you probably won't use because you'll return to the Order." Kanan retorts.

 _The flaw in the logic of all this._

"Back to this girl." Hera smiles.

I smile and rub the back of Mira's hand. "Where's Zeb?"

Kanan and Hera quickly laugh, eliciting a tiny giggle from Mira along with more kicking feet. "He's on his way." Kanan answers as Mira turns and glances down at Ghost before reaching out with one hand. "Oh, we want to say hi to Ghost. Here Ezra."

I hand Mira over to Kanan then watch as Kanan sits on the floor beside Ghost as Mira smiles happily and sticks her hands all over Ghost's face before finding his ears and giggling happily. Ghost lovingly endures the abuse, then nudges Mira with his nose, causing her to squeal and bounce around in Kanan's arms. "Aww, they love each other." I smile.

"Ghost never had a problem with Mira like he did with Jacen. Once we brought her home we kept them apart for a little while, then slowly integrated the two. We were concerned, but now Ghost just follows her around, even sleeps in her room sometimes." Hera smiles.

Kanan nods while Mira continues clumsily petting Ghost, more clapping his face or anything but Ghost doesn't seem to mind. "During that thunderstorm the other night he wouldn't leave her room. Ghost doesn't love thunder but once he heard one clap of it, he rushed upstairs. I followed and there he was, right in front of Mira's crib with her fast asleep."

"Slept right through the thunder? Well that's nice of her." I smile. "So she's sleeping a little?"

"Thankfully." Kanan smiles.

Hera adds "It comes and goes. That's the only time she's really cranky. Well, that and if Jacen messes with her too much."

 _The sibling rivalry has to start early._

"Anyway!" Hera claps her hands. "You won't distract me any longer. This girl!"

I groan as both Kanan and Hera smile.

 _They're enjoying this too much._

"There's nothing to tell really. Met her in that class, sometimes we eat when Spanish is cancelled. She didn't tell me about the soccer thing, I found out on Friday and we've sporadically talked ever since."

"Sporadically?" Hera parrots. "Why?"

"I got caught blind by the whole thing. There's no reason to say you're on a school trip instead of lying about it. Just say so, playing soccer is cool. She's really good!"

Hera's frown deepens the longer I talk. "She doesn't have to tell you anything. Maybe she's had problems with people that she told? We all know how lousy and self-serving people can be. Maybe, what's her name?"

"Sabine." Kanan answers before I can.

"Maybe Sabine has her reasons." Hera finishes.

"But why lie about it?" I hammer the point home again.

Kanan takes the lead this time. "I think Hera's right. She has her reasons. And you, Ezra, need to be more forgiving."

"I am forgiving! Previously if you lie to me once, that's it! You're out!"

"That's the Sith philosophy ingrained in you. I know that and you know that. Part of being a Jedi is being better." Kanan hits back.

"I am trying."

Hera leaps in. "Well have you talked to her?"

"Haven't had a chance."

"What do you mean haven't had the chance?" Hera wrinkles her face in disgust.

"I've had Spanish every day so far this week." I explain. "Sabine played a game Sunday, played today and practices I assume all the other days. She doesn't have a ton of time."

"Make time." Kanan offers up.

I roll my eyes. "I've only seen her once outside of class. I was eating in the Underground and she just appeared with a bunch of her teammates."

"How'd that go?" Hera asks.

"They stared at me. At first I was worried my cover had blown but I made it thru alright. I'm trying not to be paranoid. It's hard."

Kanan and Hera both immediately laugh. "I know what you mean." Hera smiles.

"How many were there?" Kanan questions me.

"Six or seven." I guess.

"Well that set off both alarms bells. Both your Jedi and Sith training warned about groups of people staring at you." Kanan bites his lip while standing up as Mira has gotten bored with Ghost and is playing with her shirt.

I turn to Hera. "Any movement on that end?"

"No." Hera answers coldly. "I think everyone was expecting that your movement would result in one of two things happening: Either we'd find out that our security is as good as we believed or that the Sith that have been driven underground such as Elias would pop up and come after you."

"He wouldn't be able to resist the chance. Not with Dad behind bars." I nod. "And the Council still moved Zeb out here."

"We do have three Jedi or potential at least in a 15 mile radius." Kanan comments as the front door open and Ghost starts barking before I hear Zeb's voice.

"Oh no, you've got me boy. How are you Ghost?" I hear the smile in his voice as Kanan smiles at me then leads the ways toward the door.

Zeb's imposing physique fills the hall as Ghost is on his hind legs again and Jacen races down the hall. "Zeb!" He calls out happily.

"Turbo!" Zeb beams at Jacen. "And Mira! Hi!"

Mira makes a cute noise as Kanan holds her out to him before Zeb takes her, hugs her then kisses her cheek, "Finally, everyone where they need to be." Zeb beams as Jacen crashes into him and hugs him. "How are you buddy?"

"I'm great!" Jacen says happily.

Mira makes a happy noise and waves her arms, causing everyone to either laugh or smile. "Well then I think we're all with you Jacen."

"I'm playing my game right now. I'll be back later." Jacen says in a rush, then runs back up the stairs, getting Kanan to wince.

"Still running up the stairs I see." Zeb laughs and smiles.

Kanan sighs. "He's my child alright."

 _I get it. Turbo. Because he's always running around at 100 MPH._

"I like the nickname." I laugh to myself, getting Zeb to clap me on the back as Mira giggles.

"It's not too bad if I say so myself." Zeb confesses as we all work back to the kitchen.

Kanan asks Hera. "Can I help dear?"

"Yes please, check on the short ribs." Hera asks him. "Hi Zeb. How are you?"

"I'm great. All the moving parts are finally in the same place. How's the house?" Zeb returns the question.

Hera laughs once. "Finally unpacked. Never knew we had so much stuff."

"Yeah, it just accumulates." Zeb confesses, then turns to me. "Sorry to interrupt. Have you talked about the girl?"

I groan and pinch the bridge of my nose, getting everyone to laugh, especially Mira before she reaches out for me again. "Oh, okay! You want Ezra? Here's Ezra." Zeb smiles and hands her off to me. Taking her firmly, I smile as Mira latches onto me strongly and puts her head on my shoulder.

"Yes, we have. They've already had a fight, but I think they're working it out." Hera smiles.

"Already had a fight? About what? That has to be a new record or something." Zeb turns to me.

Kanan beats me to the punch. "Did you read the brief I sent you? Soccer player with Mando parents?"

"Yeah, thought that was interesting. Weird combo but makes sense why she's out here scoring truckloads of goals." Zen nods. "She didn't mention either? The Mandalorian part makes sense."

I bob my head. "It's the soccer part, I don't get why she lied and said it was a school trip."

"If I had to guess? To protect you. Nothing's ever perfect. There's probably some teammates or friends she doesn't want you meeting. At least not at first. Have faith. Give her enough rope to hang herself, don't go out buying the rope."

"I'm not buying rope." I reply.

Hera jumps in before I can continue. "He's avoiding her. Kind of. They always talk when Spanish is cancelled, and he's had Spanish all week."

"And that's the only time you know to talk to her? You're more creative than that Blueberry." Zeb laughs, using my old nickname before snapping his fingers. "Oh what's that new app, the one that lets you take pictures that disappear?"

"Snapchat." I smile.

"I don't like Snapchat." Hera instantly scowls. "Security sieve."

Zeb ignores Hera and her intelligence instincts. "You've got the perfect picture right now. You're holding an adorable baby who happens…to be smiling."

I smile, then glance down at Mira to see that she's just smiling. "Fine."

"Yes!" Zeb claps his hands as Hera sighs in the background.

"I'll check on the ribs." Kanan says, moving to the other side of the kitchen to grab some oven mitts. I fish my phone out of my pocket and scroll over to Snapchat, then open it and bring it so that the picture encompasses both Mira and I.

Mira makes a curious noise and reaches out for my phone as the picture comes into focus of her smiling and reaching, with me subconsciously smiling.

 _Click._

"Perfect." I smile at the picture, then tilt my phone to show Zeb.

Zeb instantly smiles. "Can you save that and text it to me?"

"I can." I smile as I tap the small icon on the lower left, shortly followed by the trusty message that says it's saved. "You're photogenic. You know that?" I ask Mira, who is still looking at my phone and grabbing for it.

"Can you send that to us Ezra dear?" Hera asks as Kanan has his head in the oven.

I nod. "I thought you hated Snapchat." While moving to send it to Sabine.

"Just send it." She snaps before I laugh, send the Snap then move to my texts.

Creating a message to Zeb, Hera and Kanan, I—

 _Sabine Wren – New iMessage_

"Already?" I say quietly, getting Zeb's attention.

"She replied already?" He asks, smiling. "She likes you."

"Or likes the cute baby." I remark, finishing my text to everyone, then flip over to Sabine's message.

" _BABYYYYYYYY!"_

I shake my head and start to reply "Yup." Before Hera glances up.

"What'd she say?"

"Babyyyyyyy!" I pitch my voice up, getting everyone to laugh and for Mira to wriggle around laughing. "Yeah, I'm funny huh." I ask her.

Mira doesn't reply, but my phone does light up with a darkened screen.

 _Sabine Wren…would like to FaceTime._

 _Accept_

 _Decline_

"Uhh…" I mutter to myself, then look up. And see that everyone is peeking at my screen.

Kanan gently whacks my head. "Why are you hesitating? Yes! Bye!"

"Okay, okay!" I hustle out of the kitchen, Mira in tow and hit the accept button. Quickly, the screen changes to Sabine's face with a white background.

"Hey!" She lights up as Mira wiggles around and starts grabbing for the screen. "Boy or girl?"

I smile. "Girl. Her name's Mira."

"Hi Mira!" Sabine waves, instantly getting Mira to make a noise and continue to grab for the screen.

"HmmMMM!" She frowns, unable to reach her.

I frown and rub her arm with my thumb. "I can't bring it closer, you'll put it in your mouth. We've played this game. You put everything in your mouth."

Mira makes a disgruntled noise and continues pursuing my phone. "Sorry if I interrupted anything."

"No, just using the extension Calhoun gave me. You weren't lying. That quiz is awful."

 _I did tell her._

Mira continues eying Sabine as my attention is distracted by Zeb slipping into the hall and handing me a note.

" _Kanan says skip Spanish, you already know it and sort this out. Hera too."_

I laugh, then shake my head. "What's so funny? Other than cutie over here." Sabine asks, sticking her tongue out at Mira, who giggles and kicks her feet, hitting my phone and knocking it out of my hand and right onto the wooden floor with a solid thud.

 _OH NO. Please don't be cracked…_

"Uh oh!" Hera calls out as Zeb winces at me.

"Who is talking?" I hear Jacen ask upstairs. Ignoring him I pick up my phone and quickly check it.

 _Whew._

"Uh oh! Did we knock Ezra's phone onto the floor?" Sabine asks as I stand back up and Mira is now frowning.

"We did." I laugh.

"Who's that?" Jacen asks above me.

I glance up and see that he's peering down at me, curious. "Friend."

"A girlfrienddd…?" he mischievously smiles.

"Jacen." I say simply.

"EZRA'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND EZRA'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND—" He chants happily, suddenly running around.

Kanan suddenly flies around the corner and snaps "Jacen Syndulla!"

"Don't make me come up there." I lightly threaten.

 _I will tickle him until he cannot breathe. I'm not afraid to do it._

"I'm playing my game." Jacen replies to the both of us, then vanishes.

Kanan turns to me. "You can step outside if you want." And points me toward the door to the backyard.

"Sure." I say, then turn to Mira. "Let's go outside where mean big brother won't bug us."

Sabine laughs. "Yeah, he sounds fun." Sabine says sarcastically but gets Mira to gurgle. As I walk outside I notice that she's now drooling all over her chin and down the front of her shirt.

"We're making a mess." I state, then wipe her face with my shirt and close the door behind me after Ghost slips through. "There!"

"Where are you? I thought you were from Georgia?" Sabine asks.

"I am." I confirm as Hera impetuously opens the small window by the door.

 _So they can hear._

"They're family friends, and they just had a kid. That was her brother. Sorry about him."

Sabine waves me off. "No problem. I like Mira more though." Mira laughs at the sound of her name and moves to clap but misses with both of her hands. "We'll have to work on the clapping though."

"She's only four months old though. She's got time. I'd never met her before today." I smile.

"Really? Fun day then."

"Yeah." I smile. "So hey, I was thinking of skipping Spanish tomorrow. You want to grab breakfast and—Mira!" I snap as clearly I've put my phone too close to her hands because she's grabbed it and brought her face to the screen to bite it.

"MHHHHMMMMM…." Mira mouths as Sabine loudly laughs.

"Yeah Mira! You take his phone!" She laughs. Mira briefly gnaws on the screen, unable to get anything before repositioning, biting half of my case where the camera is. "And now Mira's close up!"

 _Sigh._

"Hey…let go." I gently prod Mira as she's clearly enjoying herself. "Let go of my phone…we were talking to somebody."

"HMMMMM!" Mira protests loudly while tightening her grip on my phone.

"Mira…" Sabine says nicely. "Can you give Uncle Ezra his phone back?"

"Please?" I ask, gently prying off one finger at a time before getting one hand off my phone before Mira whacks me lightly in the nose then grabs onto my phone. "Ow! Mira!"

In a flash, Hera's out on the porch and snatches Mira up. "NO. We do NOT hit. NO. NO." Mira's face scrunches up as Hera tears my phone out of her hands and gives it back to me. "Inside. No. You know better than to hit people." Hera says firmly, frowning at Mira.

Mira simply gives an earsplitting wail, then starts bawling and swinging her arms and legs around before Mom starts taking her inside, shutting the door behind her.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mira cries as Hera totes her upstairs. "WAHAHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _Poor girl._

"Sorry." I apologize to Sabine, who looks extremely sad.

"It's okay. Did she really hit you?"

"My nose. Didn't hurt." I shrug.

Sabine frowns. "Poor girl."

"Where were we?" I ask her blankly.

"You asked me to breakfast and are skipping class." Sabine informs me simply.

"Oh yeah." I smile. "So?"

"Sure." She smiles back. "it's a plan."

"Great."

Sabine smiles back. "Great, Well hey, I won't keep you. Have a good night. Text me later okay?"

"Okay." I nod blankly.

"Oh, and Ezra?" She asks.

I stop and look at the screen. "Yeah?"

"Let her play with your phone. She clearly liked it."

I laugh, then nod. "I will.


	5. Parties and Partisans

_(The Next Morning)_

Wordlessly, Sabine and I trek outside after Strategies and I rub my eyes, trying to rub some awareness into them, "Couldn't sleep?"

"No." I shake my head at thin air. "Slept too well."

"Fall asleep too late then?" Sabine glances at me.

I nod. "Fell asleep watching TV. Didn't mean to."

"Doesn't sound so bad." Sabine beams.

"It wasn't bad at all. But I just can't wake up fully."

Sabine smiles as we near the crosswalk. "How was Mira after we talked?"

"Great. She calmed down when I gave her my phone case. Had dinner, was nice then passed out on my shoulder." I smile, then moving to pull up the picture of me at the dinner table holding Mira, who is completely slumped on my shoulder,

Sabine takes my phone, then smiles. "Aww. Milk drunk. Sounds like a great night to me."

"Yeah, they're both good kids. Mira's too cute to do anything else right now except learn about the world. I'm just glad she liked me."

"Of course she likes you." She beams. "You're her family. You let her have her dinner and eat your phone and sleep on you. I'd like you if you let me do that."

I smile. "I only check one boxes, the dinner. Metaphorically speaking."

"Huh?" Sabine says, face scrunching before her wheels start turning faster. "Oh, yeah. I guess so. How about her brother?"

"Jacen was good. Mostly played a game upstairs on his iPad while I talked to his parents and a friend of ours. We needed to catch up."

Sabine smiles before I hit the button to allow us to walk across the crosswalk. "I'm glad you have some family over here Ezra. It can get lonely by yourself."

"How about you?" I ask her.

"My family's coming for soccer. We have a family day thing in October. More of a weekend thing but they're going to fly in and all that. I'm looking forward to it." Sabine smiles.

The signals change from the red hand to the white walking man, as we lead a small crowd across that then disperses towards the various lecture halls. "Last call for Spanish."

"Nah." I laugh. "I don't have to skip after all. He cancelled late last night. Saw it this morning."

Sabine makes a face then replies "I wish I had a class that cancelled as much as yours did."

 _She's probably tired herself. Her schedule is a lot more full than mine._

"Eh. It's nice and it's not. I have to learn everything myself by the book." I lie, then soften my stance. "Well, most of it."

"And you are paying to get taught stuff. And now you're paying to teach yourself which isn't cool." Sabine observes.

I nod. "If I'm doing something wrong, I probably don't know until midterms, and by then my grade will be in the garbage for the semester, unable to be saved."

"Yup." Sabine replies calmly as we arrive at the Underground. "Same spot as last time?"

 _Absolutely, it was delicious._

"Sure, lead the way."

I hold the door as Sabine leads us right to Bojangles, the breakfast place then wait for her to say something.

 _She is the one who wanted to talk._

The line, about three people deep works all the way to the front before Sabine and I arrive up front and order the same thing as last time.

 _It's actually nice that Spanish is now because it's the perfect time. They're starting to serve lunch but still are making breakfast sandwiches. So I can get a chicken sandwich with an egg on either side, sauce it up with an orange juice._

"I got it." Sabine attempts to sneak in at the eleventh hour with her card, only for me to smile at the cashier and block her. Thankfully, he takes mine instead.

"Thank you." I smile as Sabine turns on her heel and walks away.

He smirks at her temper flash. "Call me old fashioned, but that's not right."

"I agree. And for the record—" I smile at him taking my cup. "I think you're right." Before I fill up my cup and spot Sabine sitting in the same booth as last time.

I barely get to sit down before she snatches up my receipt and moves to stand so she can at least bring my food to me while muttering something about "stupid boys".

" _Good to see you last night, I can come anytime to put in that bookcase safe so you can move your weapons from your stashes around your apartment that Kanan mentioned into a safer spot. Just let me know. We can even go eat too. Glad things are going well." – Zeb_

I laugh and beam at Zeb's text.

 _There's no price for people that have your back through thick and thin._

"I get done with classes at one today." I text Zeb. "Maybe after that?"

"Eighty Five!" Somebody yells, and I glance up in time to see Sabine step forward.

 _Zeb Orrelious – New iMessage_

" _1:30 sound good?"_

"Yeah." I text back as Sabine plops back down across from me, setting my food in front of me. "Thank you." I say gracefully.

"You're welcome. That does smell good." She admits, then peeks up as I unwrap my sandwich.

I smile without looking up at her. "Jealous? I'm afraid this is too good to share."

"Rude." She frowns before taking a bite out of her biscuit.

 _Zeb Orrelious – New iMessage_

" _See you then buddy."_

"So, uhm about last week?" Sabine starts nervously just as I take a bite of my sandwich.

 _She timed it._

I motion for her continue, and she sips her coffee nervously. "I, uhm, in soccer there's this bubble. You only meet people that play or around or referee or coach or anything. You don't get to meet many normal people. It's all soccer all the time." She begins, then sips her coffee. "That's how it's kind of been since I had my growth spurt and started playing travel soccer. Everyone I know and who are my friends are soccer people. So when I came here…" She makes an accelerated gesture. "I wanted to know some people from my classes. Normal students."

 _We all want what we can't have. Most people want to be special, and special people want to be normal._

"So first day of class, I plop down after a truly horrible practice because our coach is a asshole and knows it was our first day of class, and who do I meet, but you." Sabine smiles.

"Quick tangent." I cut her off. "Why would your coach do that? Seems illogical."

"Asshole." Sabine answers simply. "He wanted to know who wouldn't go to class and instead would go home and collapse. He made it clear at the start of practice that he had people everywhere to make sure we went to class. And I know he's had people in Calhoun's class." She sighs. "Anyway, I've been too locked in on the season, and enjoying my time with you Ezra, that I didn't think to put the pieces together. I've been lying to get out of things I didn't want to do for years. And not that I didn't want to see you Ezra, but I was across the country and took the easy way out as opposed to actually explaining why I'm not there."

 _Still not smart._

"Basically, I was eating with my family when you texted me about missing class. And I choked. Sorry." Sabine finishes meekly, then takes another bite of her breakfast.

"Okay." I say, mouth half full then swallow the rest. "Makes sense. Sorry I interrupted. People want what they can't have."

"And I goofed the introduction." Sabine sighs. "Are we okay? I know you're mad at me."

"I just don't like being lied to." I confess.

Sabine's eyes drop away from mine. "Sorry. Won't do it again."

"Good." I say simply, then sip my juice, causing Sabine to eye me anxiously. "We're good. Don't you play tonight?"

"Yup." She visibly perks up. "Last non-conference game of the year. There's even going to be a party afterward. You should come. To both."

"I've got something I have to do at 1:30. But I should be there."

Sabine smiles while picking up her second biscuit. "That's a lot of time. I'm expecting you there. And I promise I won't exclude you from my goal celebration this time."

"You didn't mean to the first time." I remind her. "I didn't say I was coming."

"Yeah!" She beams. "You jerk! Now all my teammates are saying 'I saw Ezra I saw Ezra!' and I'm over here like some idiot wondering what I missed.

I laugh, then toss my phone onto the table. "What's the big deal about that by the way? Your teammates staring, a trillion people following me on here—" I pick up my phone sarcastically then wait for her to explain.

Sabine sighs wearily. "Nobody knows you, making it some big mystery. And some of my teammates are nosy and get all up in my business. They wanted to know who my mysterious guy friend was."

"Can't wait for them to find out how lame I am." I joke, getting Sabine to laugh loudly.

"You're a fun hang. Don't sell yourself short."

"I'm not, I'm just being honest." I admit.

"Am not."

"Am too!"

* * *

(Fourteen Hours Later)

The wall seamlessly appears in front of me as the scene around me subtly changes to the sterile, light deprived polished concrete cell.

 _Our shooting range. Mine, really._

"Explain these powers again." Cayle asks me as I sit in the Jedi Temple's holding cell.

 _Three walls and a laser barrier._

"I don't really totally know." I confess. "You'll have to ask him."

He paces in front of the wall as his Master sits on the stairs in the back of the room, silently supervising. "The Architect."

"My father, yes." I nod. "I told you where to find him."

"And the Council is deliberating on your intel right now." His Master pops up, hair swinging around.

I roll my eyes then close them. "While you 'deliberate'—" I sarcastically put air quotes around the word then keep going. "He will find out what I did and get away. That bomb being detected wasn't a secret thanks to those leaks to the press."

"They weren't leaks. That's how freedom works. They're called reporters." Cayle answers firmly. "If there is news, they have a duty to the public and to the truth to report it."

"And that's how you will lose the edge on him." I hop to my feet, hands and feet still bound by the heavy metal handcuffs as electricity courses through them lightly, containing my powers. "If I had to bet, you already have. I handed you the gift that you've searched for and you put it down to talk about it."

 _Stupid._

Cayle's Master, the former apprentice of Skywalker glances at a tablet. "We're surveilling the town you told us about. He isn't going anywhere."

"Would you like to put money on that?" I ask her.

The room goes silent as she eyes me then looks to Cayle and back to her tablet. "You know, you're being less helpful all the time. We have a policy to exterminate Sith like yourself on sight."

"You are supposed to uphold peace and ensure justice in the world. Exterminating is antithetical to that mission statement."

"Points of view." She bites. "You are Sith. You aren't supposed to even know about us, like everyone else doesn't know."

"They know about the CIA. The FBI."

"Because they're standard law enforcement agencies." Cayle answers. "For normal situations. Groups that are below our pay grade."

 _Well you've got that right. The regular population is below our pay grade. Mine and theirs._

"So you admit there is a hierarchy." I look to him.

Cayle turns and slaps the wall beside my cell. "Are you here to debate me in philosophy or give us intel?"

"I don't know are you going to act on it?" I fire back. "Or am I going to sit in a cell for who knows how long? "

Cayle's Master hops to her feet, livid. "You have over five hundred kills that we know about. You are the youngest yet the most deadly Sith Assassin in decades. Probably a century. You're a weapon."

"That didn't have a choice!" I raise my voice. "It's my father, my family, everything I've known up until today. Or yesterday. You guys should have a clock somewhere around here."

"You don't deserve a clock." She spits at me. "You're drowning in blood and resting on platitudes. Your intel is the only thing keeping you here and not a colder, darker cell."

I smile. "Yeah, because this reminds me of where I learned to shoot."

 _AHHH!_

Electricity shoots through the handcuffs and into my entire body, causing it to go stiff as Cayle's master scowls at me as I fall to floor, right on my face. "That's enough."

"Ahsoka!" A male voice calls out, causing both of them to jump and turn around to a strong man holding a prototype laser sword. "Stop it."

The one named Ahsoka, Cayle's master, cuts the electricity right away, leaving me face down on the floor as my muscles spasm and nerves scream in agony.

 _I can't get up._

 _And that's Skywalker. I recognized him the moment I saw him._

"Explain yourself." He demands of the woman named Ahsoka.

She maintains eye contact as Cayle looks to the floor. "I have no excuses. He was being unhelpful. Difficult."

"You sound like him. His kind. The Council." Skywalker frowns at her.

I open my mouth, attempting to speak only for my body to disobey me and make a strangled noise. The three of them look to me, followed by Skywalker taking her tablet, hitting a button and causing the laser wall to go opaque and their voices to disappear.

 _I'm the bad guy. No matter what._

"Ezra?" I hear behind me, and turn to the sound of my name.

 _Matt._

"Hi." I shift my position, leaning against the wall.

He smirks and raises a red cup in return. "How's it going? Didn't know you were here."

"Sorry." I smile. "Just looking around. Never really went to parties before."

"Not in high school?" He asks me.

I nod. "No, not really my school's thing. My folks were always breathing down my neck."

"You're from Georgia right? God doesn't like parties I guess?"

"Nah." I shake my head. "There were parties. I just never went because of my family. Big on grades and school, you know."

Matt nods knowingly, sipping on a red cup. "I get it."

"Besides, what can I say against it? It got me here. USC, California. City of Angels." I laugh to myself, getting a chuckle out of Matt.

"Gotta branch out though. You want a drink? They're in the kitchen."

 _Sure. Why not I guess._

"Sure. Thanks man." I smile at him, then push off my comfortable spot on the wall and walk into a crowded hallway before coming to a stop due to the congestion. I pull out my phone to pass the time.

"Make sure that tac team is hot." I text Cayle. "I'll have one drink."

 _Move people._

I bounce on my heels for a moment before my phone buzzes in my hand.

" _Done, but I really don't think you'll need it. Your tolerance for everything is off the charts. And it's one cup of jungle juice. Let me guess, red cups everywhere?"_

"Yeah. And people won't MOVE." I reply, then turn on my heel and turn to find another way through this random house.

I now know what 'dropping a pin' means. It works with my map feature so you can use it for directions. This place is ten minutes or so off campus, away from prying eyes of campus police and professors. After Sabine's game I barely had time to go home and clean up around Zeb as he installed my bookcase before she dropped the pin, texted 'You'd better be there.' And left me to follow the pin.

 _The game wasn't all that bad. Kind of boring, Sabine didn't score, she assisted on a goal, but didn't. People called it a 'hockey assist', whatever that means. USC won so it wasn't all bad._

The real problem is that they play Sunday and Tuesday. Sunday here and Tuesday down near San Diego. And after that they go to Oregon.

 _OREGON._

Friday and Sunday there. Drive back down as fast as they can I assume then make everyone go to class.

"Excuse me." I say as I slip past somebody, hugging the wall then grab a red cup near a cooler and pour myself something to drink.

"Ezra." I hear somebody say my name and turn around.

 _Oh boy._

A brunette, a blonde and red head all wave and smile at me. "You are Ezra! Hi."

"Hi." I smile nervously, then sip my drink.

 _Sweet._

"When did you get here? I think Sabine's looking for you." The brunette asks.

"Just now." I lie. "Are you guys on soccer?"

"Yeah." The blonde smiles. "I'm Ally."

The brunette waves "Jenna."

"Eliza." The red head smiles, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Nice to meet you all." I smile politely.

"No it's nice to meet YOU!" The blonde, Ally says too enthusiastically. "Sabine's kept you a secret from everyone!"

"Not really. She's always busy." I smile again.

Jenna shakes her head. "Well any free time she spends with you it feels like. You're the only person she hangs out with."

"That's cool." I end their line of conversation pointedly.

"So, you have a girlfriend?" Eliza follows up their questions.

"No." I try to say easily.

"Why not?"

I sip my drink, then raise my eyes back to them. "I don't know. Can't find my girl."

"Well do you want one? For tonight, for more than that?" Jenna looks to Eliza.

"Obviously not Sabine, they'd have to face each other—"

"—but that would piss her off good and well."

"Yeah well she does need to get laid." Eliza mutters.

Ally smiles "And you're cute! And she's stealing all my goals and the hot boys in the process." She ruffles my hair.

"Yeah, uh, no." I stop her from touching my hair any further and try to suppress the urge to smack her wrist hard to drive the point home.

 _Keep your hands off me._

"How big are you?" Jenna asks.

Eliza slides off a barstool and stands next to me, at least six to seven inches shorter than me. "Maybe 6'5?"

"6'5?" Eliza blurts out, then all three laugh loudly.

I shyly laugh, then shake my head. "No."

"You're not the science and computer nerd she described either. She's lying to everyone."

 _What?_

I open my mouth the respond angrily before somebody grabs my shoulder and say "Aye bro, c'mere."

"Sure." I say blankly as the guy has his hand on me and pulls me away from Sabine's teammates.

"Got him." The mystery guy says, a African-American guy a few inches shorter than me but built like a brick house. "They were waiting over there. Why'd you hand him over like that!"

 _Matt._

Matt smiles. "I didn't know. My bad."

"They have a reputation?" I ask.

Both Matt and his friend smile. "Yeah, but first. Ezra, Trey. Trey, this is Ezra."

"Wassup bro." he smiles, then slaps my hands in a friendly way. "And yeah, they're awful. Don't get too close. Snakes."

"Snakes in the grass." Matt adds.

 _Huh?_

"I don't get it." I admit.

"Snakes in the grass. Can't see 'em until they bite you." Trey explains. "And by then, it's too late. We know who's been bit, so we warn everyone we like so they can avoid 'em too. Dumbasses."

Matt adds "Sabine's too nice because they're on the team too, but they're a problem at parties. Wanting to start shit. Say they don't want drama—"

"—then find themselves right in the middle of it, eating up every word."

 _Ahh._

"I gotcha." I smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime bro." Trey smacks my shoulder, then walks away. Matt gives me a wave, the drifts off into the crowd, leaving me by myself.

 _Well, I don't want to go back to refill my drink. So I guess I'll walk around._

I aimlessly start meandering around the house, slipping from bedroom to bedroom.

" _Move them. Tac Team Daisy in position, eyes on the house. I'll text if cops get called. Got dispatch up while I'm on watch."_

"Appreciate that. Seems like the perfect little world isn't so perfect. Interteam politics big time." I text Cayle back.

Moving upstairs, I drift to where to most noise is coming from, a beer pong table in a spare bedroom where the game seems to be tight.

" _Of course, no large group of people get along perfectly."_

"Teammates of hers trying to get me hooked with somebody or hook up with me themselves. Fun stuff."

"Next game next game!" A frat guy says loudly. "Get your asses off the table! You LOST! Move it!"

Two girls, giggling and laughing constantly take the losing team's spot ad the next game start getting set up.

" _Sounds fun. But if they're politicking doesn't sound like that much fun. Probably a pass, but do whatever you want. If you want to leave a wake of destruction in So Cal be my guest. I'd pay to see that."_ Cayle replies.

"Thanks for that, jerk." I roll my eyes as I type. "Not what I meant."

 _This game's boring, those girls are too giggly to do anything._

I slide back downstairs, phone buzzing constantly.

 _Instagram: Allyson Fishcer (Allllllllllllyyyyyeeee) is now following you_

 _Cayle – New iMessage_

 _Sabine Wren – New iMessage._

 _Wonder what Sabine wants._

I swipe on Sabine's message, opening up that text thread.

 _"Are you here?"_

"Yeah. Just came downstairs." I reply, then move to see Cayle's reply.

" _I'm hurt you took the bait."_

 _Yeah, whatever._

An icon flashes up on top of my screen.

 _Sabine Wren – New iMessage_

"Oh boy." I say quietly to myself, sliding off to the side and setting my empty cup down.

" _Can you come to the backyard?"_

Without a second thought, I start cutting through the crowd, making it look nonchalant before opening the back door to see people playing horseshoes, sitting around a fire pit in lawn chairs and talking in small groups near the fire pit.

"Ezra!" Sabine says loudly, turning away from her small conversation. "Hi." She says before running right into a hug for me.

"Hi." I laugh. "Good game."

"I didn't do anything. I tried." She frowns dramatically, then smiles just as fast. "Did you drive?"

"Here?" I ask. "Yeah."

Sabine motions for me to come closer as everyone else has resumed their conversations. I comply, only for Sabine to stand on her tiptoes and whisper in my ear. "Can you take me somewhere else? I can't go to my room, the RA will know I'm drunk and stuff. I wanna sleep."

"Yeah. When?" I ask.

Sabine smiles and spins me around then shoves me toward a gate. "Now. Whoa." Clumsily, she stumbles after moving too fast.

"Easy, easy." I smile. "I gotcha. How'd you get drunk so fast?"

"Shots. Everyone did a shot for how many goals we scored and two for how many we gave up."

 _They won 2-1._

"Four. Yuck." I gingerly say.

 _The thought almost makes me sick._

"Fireball sucks." Sabine winces as I we slide through the gate. I laugh as Sabine latches onto me, sliding her arm around me and letting me guide her semi-blindly. "Sorry I got here so fast. I was planning on introducing you to some people. Parties are fun."

"I had fun." I say, fishing my keys out of my pocket before spotting a white TV repair van down the street. "Hey, give me your keys. So I know you won't try anything. You won't need 'em anyway."

As Sabine mutters something I use the distraction to motion to the van that we're one here and that they can wrap it up by putting my index and middle fingers up and moving them in a circle. Through the mirror closest to me, I see a two-fingered confirmation, then the van starts up.

 _The others are around here somewhere._

"Why's that van starting now? It's like midnight." Sabine says, sticking her keys in my lap.

I take her keys and slip them where my car keys usually are. "I don't know. Maybe they just wrapped for the night."

"Weird." Sabine gesticulates drunkenly as her face looks interesting.

 _None of her emotions lasts more than 20 seconds. One onto the next onto the next._

"Get in." I unlock my car, prompting Sabine to detach from my hip and stumble to my car door, catching herself with both hands then getting in.

I follow right behind, only for Sabine to be curled up holding her phone close. "I've got a water on the floor there I think."

 _It should be there after I went to the gym last._

Sabine fumbles around as I start my car and pull out into the neighborhood while starting my GPS to get out of my neighborhood.

 _Once I'm out I'm good. We're not that far from home._

Pretty soon, before I make a turn the sound of Sabine sucking on my water bottle something fierce gets a smirk out of me before she runs out of water, gasps in disappointment then goes back to curling up in the passenger's seat.

"This is a nice car. Sabine compliments as I shut my GPS off.

"Thanks." I smile. "I like it."

"What's his name?"

I shake my head. "It doesn't have a name. And it's a girl."

Sabine giggles, then stifles a quiet burp before saying "Excuse me. Gross."

"Not very lady like."

"You drive like my fucking Grandmother." Sabine snaps. "Hurry it up. This movement sucks."

 _Alrighty then._

I ignore her drunken irritation and pick up the pace a little, going three MPH over the speed limit of 35 before turning into my complex.

"C'mon." I order Sabine. "We're here."

"Where's here." She stands, dragging her feet to follow me.

"My apartment."

Sabine's eyes droop up skeptically. "You're lucky I like you so I don't scream bloody damn murder."

"Go." I point toward the stairs. Once she's out of earshot I mutter "Little Miss Punch-Drunk."

 _The peer pressure is big, sure. But four shots for somebody like her? Yeah, that'll take her out every time. She must have been like this last time when we fought. Except it's three shots because she scored all the goals._

 _Great. Hera was right,_

"Why is she always right?" I ask nobody as I arrive at the door.

"Who?" Sabine asks, leaning on my door.

"My mom." I lie, then unlock my door. "Take a left. Bed's that way. I'll grab you something to change into."

"Yay!" Sabine cheers. "Bed!"

The two of us walk past the bathroom and right into my clean bedroom, where Sabine collapses on the bedspread. "It smells like Boy. Clean, generic, boy."

"Thank you?" I laugh as I start digging for a t-shirt and sweats for her to wear.

 _She can't sleep in the outfit she's got on._

"Ow. These damn shoes. Why'd I wear shoes that aren't tennis shoes after a game? My feet are gonna kill me tomorrow." She complains.

"I don't know." I admit. "Here. Change into this. I'll close the door behind me so you can go to sleep. Okay?"

"Okay." Sabine nods, then turns around to fiddle with her necklace.

As I promised, I walk out of the room, shutting the door behind me then walk to the opposite side of the door, obstructed as it opens where the previously blank wall now is a built in bookcase with all of my "favorites".

 _And apparently a note sitting on top of "Sherlock Holmes: The Complete Collection"._

" _Hope you have fun at that thing man. Glad to see you, didn't mean to be in the way as you ran around. You're busier than I thought! We'll grab food later. Text if you need me." – Zeb_

He's the best.

"Thanks Zeb." I say, then tap on the collection of Sherlock, only for it to make an odd noise.

 _Yup._

A knock on the door just to my left causes me to jump straight up, then pivot angrily toward the door. An instant later, Sabine pokes her head out of my room. "Oh! Can you get that! It's mine, already paid for it."

"Paid for what?" I ask.

"Tacos."

 _TACOS?!_

"You—how'd you get tacos here?" I blurt out, moving to grab the door.

"You had a bill on the bottom of your car." Sabine waves my water bill at me. "I have your address now. You're stuck with me."

I roll my eyes and open the door to find a guy my age smiling. "Hi!"

"Hi sir. I've got your order of tacos?"

"Yup." I nod, taking out my wallet. "They're actually my friends. But…here." I tip him five bucks. "Thanks."

"Thank you. Have a good night!" He smiles. "I put all sorts of sauces and napkins in the bag."

"Appreciate that." I smile before he turns to walk back down the stairs.

 _She. Ordered. TACOS. At like 12:45!_

"Mine, thank you!" Sabine takes the bag out of my hand and starts toward the living room. "Load up Netflix, let's find something to watch."

"Load up what?"

Sabine stops in her tracks and her jaw drops. "Oh my, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"


	6. Left Overnight

As quietly as I can, I slip past the front door with my bags of groceries and close it with my foot before dumping the bags on the counter, walking back to the kitchen table and snatching up the note I wrote to Sabine.

" _Off to grab some groceries. You can stay if you want, I'm making breakfast."_

Crumpling the note in my hand, I then stop for a moment to hear the soft snoring of Sabine coming from the back of my apartment then double check by probing the Force as softly as I can.

 _Yup. She's still back there. Either her, or somebody else. There's one living being in this apartment with me._

 _The options could be endless really. The envoy of bodyguards Dad had, Elias, all of the other, lesser Sith Assassins, the adepts my dad created before and after he created me._

" _The perfect man."_

"Hah." I laugh to myself, half a bag of groceries open. "Perfect."

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

The opaque wall that's been uncompromising there for a while now, I'd estimate about ten hours suddenly drops with a noise, causing my eyes to pop open. I quickly turn to see the apprentice from earlier, holding two trays of food.

"Breakfast." He smiles. "Figured you were hungry."

I smile, then shift my legs on the end of the bed before they start waking up. "Thanks." I say, then take the proffered food and shift.

 _He isn't here to just eat. He's here for more intel._

"I can eat and talk." I say quietly, setting the tray of eggs, two sausage links, biscuits and gravy and a piece of toast on my lap then grabbing the napkins to set on my lap. "Feel free to start whenever."

"Yeah, but I thought we'd enjoy a little bit of this first." He smiles. "I never did introduce myself. I'm Cayle."

I stop my preparation, glance up to see that he's extending his hand to me. "Ezra. Nice to meet you." I shake his hand.

 _He's actually treating me like I'm human. Like a person instead of the enemy personified._

Cayle doesn't say anything else, opting to sit on the floor and settling into his food before we both fall silent for a few minutes.

"This is good." I speak up.

 _First really edible thing I've had here._

"I'll pass that along."

"I assume it's your kitchens?" I smile and glance up. "Did they know?"

Cayle shakes his head. "No, they don't need to."

 _Compartmentalization._

"These powers you mentioned." Cayle says quietly, biscuit on his fork as he looks at the wall behind me. "They've been popping up more recently. Not just in you, in other people."

"It's a big time for both the Jedi and Sith Orders." I joke.

Cayle's eyes find me. "Do you know why?"

"No." I shake my head.

"Do you know where they come from? The powers."

I shrug, then look up at the ceiling. "I…you know who my father is?"

"The Architect. The Sith's greatest mastermind. We've been chasing him for over thirty years."

"He's all that and more. I'm the creation that he worked hardest for. I don't really know what these 'powers' are. He just called it "The Force" and said that he pulled it out of thin air. The 'dark matter all around us, holding the universe together.'" I mockingly wave at the wall. "I know that out of everything he did, he experimented on thousands. I was born only after he figured out how to purposefully create somebody with those abilities."

Cayle's eyes are fixed on me for a moment longer before he blinks and looks away. "Not to get off track, but what about your brother?"

"Him too." I laugh.

"Our intel previously pointed to the idea that he was going to be the next leader."

"Head. Lord." I nod. "There's a few puppet names for our leaders."

"Darth's. Dark Lords of the Sith." Cayle adds.

I take a bite of food then continue. "My dad always had him pegged for the top spot."

 _Even though I'm the breakthrough. I'm 1.0, he's the 2.0 upgrade._

"You need to get him when you get my Dad. Or he's going to do exactly what he did, but with all of his resources."

"All of his intel, research, cash flow…yeah. I agree." Cayle sighs. "He's got 'The Force' too?"

"Yup." I nod. "We use it differently though."

Cayle sets his fork down then wipes his mouth. "I'm just normal. A normal, standard human being that just has really good reflexes. What does it feel like?"

The air conditioning kicks on behind Cayle, and I stop to take it in, then keep talking. "Addicting. I can use it in small doses, but I'm still learning how to control it."

"The Council says it does seem to be like a drug. The more you use it, the more it controls you. Advocates moderation."

 _Moderation._

"I agree actually." I smile, causing Cayle to glance over at me.

"Does your brother have a better handle on these powers?"

I nod once more. "Yeah. He's the improved model of me."

"You're a person, not an invention."

"That's not how he looked at me." I snap, then get to my feet angrily. "I was a success until he and Mom had Elias and he realized that he was more potent than I could be. Then I became a tool, and he became the future. That's all I think I was. Bridger 1.0 that gave way to 2.0." I pace around the room, then stop. "At least I think so. As I told the Council, I just had my change of heart. There's a lot to think about."

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

The soft sound of footsteps pulls me out of my memories as I'm cutting up peppers, with the tomatoes, chunks of ham and leaves of spinach set off to the side. "Morning."

The footsteps suddenly stop, then firmly move forward before Sabine pokes her head into the little kitchen. "Hi? Morning?"

"Yeah, it's about 10 in the morning. Still morning."

Sabine gives me a sideways look. "When did I see you last night?"

 _What?_

"You texted me." I say, chopping as I talk, then stop and glance over to Sabine and see that she's still wearing the sweats I gave her before she procured tacos from thin air.

 _She somehow ordered 15 and ate 10 of them, leaving five for me before passing out on the couch after installing something called Netflix on my TV._

Sabine silently starts poking around on her phone as I chop before she drifts back toward my room. "Oh, I see it now."

"You said you wanted to sleep, so I brought you here." I explain as Sabine looks back in. "Didn't mean to spook you."

"I'm not spooked." She says quietly. "Waking up."

I smile, then set my knife down and open the fridge. "I made you this. Hangover cure I know. There's ibuprofen in the bathroom for your headache." I explain, then hand her a glass of green juice.

"What is it exactly?"

"Bananas, yogurt, some greens, oats and cranberry juice." I smile. "I had to go to the store to get all of it. Was afraid that the blender would wake you up."

The dirty blender container sits accusingly in the sink as Sabine eyes the drink again, then takes a small sip. "Doesn't seem poisonous."

"I don't think it is." I joke. "You can lie back down, I'll grab you when I'm done cooking. It's an egg scramble. Something for your stomach."

"You don't have to make me food." Sabine immediately proffers.

"You're my guest. I'm hungry and it's breakfast time." I disagree with her. "I want to make you food."

Sabine hesitates, then bites her lip. "Where'd you sleep last night?"

"Couch in here." I point in front of me, past the small notch. Sabine walks into the living room to where the living room is as I left it, desk on the right with my laptop plugged in, The couch is to the left, blanket I used folded up neatly on the arm near the wall.

"So that's your flaw." Sabine says loud enough to hear. "You're a clean freak."

I can't help but laugh. "I've been called meticulous. You've been looking for a flaw?"

"Everybody has them." Sabine admits, then walks back toward me in the kitchen.

 _We're only human._

"Would it be okay if I took a shower then? I feel…awful."

I smile and nod, then look to her. "Sure. There's towels in the cabinet behind the door. Nice and fluffy."

Sabine silently walks away before spontaneously saying "It's so…FLUFFY!"

* * *

(The Next Night)

 _Oh good. Finally._

I slam the door behind me and toss my bag aside and dart straight to the bathroom, flick on the water and start cleaning my hands up.

 _I was in such a zone that I didn't realize I cut my hands up so badly. Wasn't until I was driving home like a maniac, stopped to think about why my steering wheel was so slick before I realized it was blood._

The water flows easily from the faucet before hitting the cuts on my hands and knuckles and transitioning from clear to pink before swirling down the dr—

A knock at the door causes me to glance back, then probe out and feel somebody at the door.

 _Who would be here, now?_

Pulling a towel into my hand from across the room, I wipe my hands off, still bloody before striding to the door and opening it.

"Hi." Sabine smiles up at me, holding a small box and a plate wrapped in aluminum foil. "Can I come in?"

I step aside and nod. "Yeah. How'd you find me?"

 _She doesn't have my address. I brought her here after all._

"Postmates." Sabine waves her phone at me. "Those tacos I ordered last night? Entered your address from somewhere. After my game today I knew I needed to do something, dug around, found that."

"You didn't have to do anything." I say as I shut the door.

 _My hands are still bloody._

I scrunch up the towel in my hand before slipping off to the kitchen sink and starting up the water there. Sabine follows and watches as I start cleaning my hands again. "Are your hands…bleeding?" She asks, taking a step forward, getting in her toes and peering up.

"Yeah." I nod quietly.

"How? What'd you do?" She asks quickly. "Did you get in a fight?"

 _Kind of._

I laugh. "No. I felt in the mood to hit something. I did some MMA training in high school. Wrestled. Looked up a gym. Only problem is that their heavy bag…was more like a concrete block."

 _And the cinder blocks I broke didn't help. The Temple really needs to buy a new bag. I figured that if I'm going to smash my hands, might as well work on my punching power._

"And it cut your hands?"

I cut off the water and bring my hands up to get a good look at the multiple cuts, ranging from my right thumb to a paper cut on the inside of my left middle finger, a slice dangling across my right palm before the small cuts across both of my fists. "Yeah."

 _Some liquid bandages and I'll be fine._

"So what's up?" I smile at her before slipping past her and walking to the bathroom and my first aid kit. "How'd your game go?"

"Won." She says nonchalantly. "I would have scored but the post denied me. Story of my weekend."

"The post?" I ask, digging around under the sink.

"The white bar. I hit the side one. I didn't hit it right, but it still should have _fucking_ gone in." Sabine says, sounding frustrated before whacking the door frame with an open palm. "But it didn't."

"Sorry." I apologize.

Sabine looks away from the door and back to me. "You weren't there."

"I'm behind on homework." I confess.

 _She isn't. She's got all the time in the world since she's going to be gone all this week._

"I figured that. Did you get caught up?" She asks politely as I finally find the bandages.

"No." I reply. "I'm ready for tomorrow though, so I'll be okay."

Walking back to my room, I hesitate for a moment as my mattress is stripped bare, the comforter in the washer with my sheets and pillow case in the dryer. "Oh." She says quietly before I sit on the mattress. "I—you didn't have to—"

"It's okay." I smile. "I need to clean my sheets anyway."

I unscrew the bottle as Sabine nervously looks around my room. "Sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong." I say, then start applying the bandages to my left hand with my right. Sabine looks on for a moment, then sits next to me.

"Want me to help you with your other hand?"

"I've got it." I say, pausing for a moment to let the bandages harden before switching hands and the palm cut twinges painfully.

 _Yeah, that's going to need more. If I have to go back to the Temple to get it stitched up I'm going to be pissed._

Sabine silently watches on for a moment, then walks around my room, lingering around my dresser where I've got my keys, some spare change and some random odds and ends before I finish with my hands. "C'mon. I don't want it to get cold."

"Cold?" I ask, getting up and letting Sabine lead me back toward the kitchen.

Sabine walks ahead, then grabs the plate and turns to me with a smile. "I made you some cookies. Chocolate chip."

 _Oh._

"Thanks."

"I would say sit down at the table, but you don't believe in kitchen tables apparently." She jokes, pointing to where a table should be, but isn't.

 _Everything is there but that._

"Couch will do." I answer, taking the cookies and walking toward the couch. Sabine walks behind me, then sits in the recliner as I sit on the couch.

"I also got you this." She extends the bottom box to me. "Been working on it for a bit, waiting for the right time." She laughs. "Figured it can't hurt me."

"Nothing can hurt you." I take the box. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I've basically slept on your weekend." She frowns. "You take care of drunken me, clothe me, feed me breakfast, let me sleep on your couch and your bed then get me dinner, drive me to my car at the soccer field. I kind of dominated things."

"I had fun. The party was nice."

Sabine winces. "Oh, yeah. I heard you met some of my teammates?"

"Yeah." I laugh quietly. "I did. They're…something."

"Sorry." Sabine apologizes again.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Don't apologize." I tell her.

"They're my teammates though. And I was going to tell you to avoid them since they can be home wreckers, but they kind of revealed themselves. Matt said he talked to you about it?"

 _She talked to Matt._

I nod. "Yeah."

"So—oh dammit. It didn't go well he said." She shakes her head.

"It went fine. We just didn't click. It happens, No hard feelings."

"Well, I'll try to stay sober enough next time to introduce you to some people." Sabine laughs at her own expense. "There are some nice people I play with too."

"I kind of figured that. Even though you do seem to lose your mind when you play." I tease her.

"I get competitive." She says breathlessly. "And soccer's a physical sport."

I smile at her. "Yeah. You're always getting pushed or yanked. And when you're not you're pushing and yanking your opponent."

"My mark. Open the box. And give me a cookie." Sabine takes the cookies and replaces them with the white box.

 _Okay…_

"Huh." I smile, opening the box, setting the lid aside and lifting up the first shirt, a white USC jersey.

 _It looks like one of her soccer jerseys._

"Check the back." She tells me. Doing as I'm told, I flip it around to see "Wren" on the back, with "5" underneath it in the standard beveling her jerseys have.

"Nice. Thanks." I smile at Sabine then pick up the next one, a scarlet one that has the USC logo on the front.

"I kind of had to work to get you these. The designs are copyrighted and I had to bribe our SID, who is a jackass, but it worked. Can't get these at the bookstore or online or anything. It's the team's and yours. Do you like them?" She asks, looking hopeful.

"Yeah. They're awesome." I reply, looking at the black version. "I've never seen you in this one."

 _I've only seen the red and the white versions._

"We usually only wear black on the road." Sabine explains. "Our seniors say that's how it's always been, which I think is a dumb reason to do anything but oh well."

I smile and set all three shirts aside, then grab another cookie. "You ready for this week?" Going to be a long one."

"Yeah, no kidding. It's going to suck but I have to go even though I probably won't play one of the two Oregon games."

"Why not? You're kind of the best player." I ask.

Sabine bites her lip. "Not really. There's a difference between best player and who scores goals. I'm not the best player. I just score goals right now. The best players, like our captain, Jaicey can affect the game without scoring. The little stuff, manipulating side actions that affect what the person with the ball does. Small things that add up."

 _Omnipresent. Fingerprints that are everywhere._

"Anyway, yeah." Sabine claps her hands. "I'll be gone all week while you're stuck here. By the time I get back it'll be two class days, then Fall Break."

"Already?" I blurt out.

 _I have to report to the Council during Fall Break. Shit._

Sabine nods. "I know, time's flown. Gonna be mid to late September before long."

 _Dammit. The usual sessions are torturous. But now they have something new to torture me on._

Their torture topic smiles at me. "You staying around for Break? Or going home."

"Staying. It's not enough time to fly home just for basically a long weekend." I shake my head. "I'll probably go see Kanan and Hera and the kiddos. Hang around here. Watch your Netflix."

Sabine lights up. "Yeah! I can't believe that,. You've never heard of it? Ever?"

"Nope."

 _She_ _drunkenly_ _flipped out on me, spilling a taco before installing it, logging in and starting some random show on Alaska._

"Unbelievable." She shakes her head. "You're such a weirdo."

"Then why are you here?" I ask jokingly.

Sabine laughs, then reaches for my remote. "I have to make you normal. And relax. Your idea of relaxing isn't relaxing." She says, pointedly looking down at my hands.

 _Yeah, well…it helps me._

"Says the girl that does nothing but play soccer."

"That ain't no damn lie. God my FEET HURT!" She screeches, then tosses off her shoes.

"You said the same thing yesterday." I observe.

"Because humans aren't meant to kick a ball like that and run around so much. I soaked my feet while making the cookies but…ow." She winces, then rubs the edge of her foot.

"I've got ice." I offer her.

Sabine stops and hesitates. "Do you have a bucket and some hot water? That'd really help."

"Under the bathroom sink." I nod. "Help yourself."

Sabine complies, talking to herself the whole way, voice filling the apartment with energy, causing me to smile.


	7. Uncomfortable

"Identification Card." The guard says stiffly, gesturing for me to place my card on the table. I do as he asks, pulling my ID card out of my wallet and setting it on the metal bench.

"Empty your pockets before stepping into the scanner."

I nod in compliance, then toss my wallet, car keys, phone on the table, followed by the USB thumb drive and folder full of documents before stepping into the circular scanner. I slightly raise my arms then watch the scanner's cylindrical bars rotate around me to map my body before a red light turns green.

 _I'm good._

Stepping out, I see that multiple people are digging through my stuff, with a pair of technicians holding my phone already. "Can I help you with that?" I ask, slightly sarcastically.

"I wish." Cayle's voice suddenly says before he pops up, holding my wallet. "Council's orders."

"Does the drive have the documents we entreated?" One of the Council's envoys asks roughly.

"Yes." I reply simply, then watch as they take all but my folder.

Cayle attempts to temper the insult by smiling at me, then extends a bottle of water. "How are you?"

"Alright." I shrug. "Couldn't eat much."

 _The Council always does that to me._

"You'll be fine. You've played everything correctly. Haven't broken any laws, requested potential backup when you thought something was off." He reassures me.

I laugh then change subjects. "How was your flight?"

"Awkward. I haven't gotten to the bad news."

 _Oh no._

I turn to look at him as he frowns slightly. "It's the High Council today."

"Not the LA Council?" I question him.

"Nope. Kicked out of their own chairs." Cayle replies. "Only Yaddle, Shaak Ti and Kanan got to stay out of their twelve. Dooku was very upset."

 _Well yeah, the Council came in and lorded over them._

Cayle continues walking with me through the cavernous halls of the Temple. "Things keep shifting down in Southeast Asia. Local peacekeepers can't seem to get a handle on a group of pro-Communist insurgents. So you're not completely the reason why they came."

"But I'm a big one." I say flatly.

Together, we arrive at the lift before Cayle sets his hand on the scanner. "Padawan Cayle, accepted." The automated voice reads out as a somber picture of Cayle pops up.

 _My turn._

"Agent Bridger, accepted." The voice calls out as a picture of me pops up.

"Still Agent…" Cayle sighs, shaking his head before the lift pops open.

I sigh to myself the glance over to him. "You know the Council."

"I do." He nods. "And I know how this is going to go."

"It's okay. I was in the mood for getting castrated in front of some of the most powerful people on the planet today." I joke. Cayle loudly laughs before I think of the camera that's watching both of our every moves. "Sorry guys. Forgot you were there."

"I believe that would be the point." Master Ahsoka Tano says brusquely the moment the door opens.

 _Dammit._

"Your every word is monitored here for a reason." She snaps, eyes piercing and cold. "Hands."

"Already? Fine, fine…" I drop my head, cross my hands at the wrists and watch as a new guard slaps massive inhibitors on me before pulling me forward toward a pair of massive wooden doors.

"Master." I hear Cayle greet Ahsoka warmly.

"How are you? Did you grab some coffee? The kitchens just brewed some new." She responds just as warmly.

"No, I haven't. I waited up front for Ezra. Figured he'd want to see a friendly face. I'd like permission to sit in on the Council's sessions." Cayle asks.

"Permission denied."

"Why." Cayle fires back. "I've already informed the Council that I am the person Ezra's corresponded with most while he was away."

"His personal attachment to you is something we cannot allow to taint the session."

I roll my eyes. "Taint, really? Didn't know friendship was so bad."

 _OW!_

"OW!" I snap as the guards yank very hard on my inhibitors, causing them to roughly scrape both of my wrists, bending them awkwardly before they slam into my ulna on both hands.

"Silence." The guard in front of me orders.

Ahsoka and Cayle are silent for a moment before she speaks up. "Go grab a cup. This shouldn't take long." Ahsoka advises Cayle.

"Yes Master."

 _Great. Won't take long. That's just awesome._

I obediently stay silent as we close the gap to the Council's chambers before the doors open.

 _Masters Yoda, Windu, Mundi, Koon, Kenobi, Skywalker, Jinn, Unduli, Shaak Ti, Yaddle, Jarrus, Billaba with Master Tano behind me._

"Masters." Ahsoka says graciously. "Your charge."

"Thank you, Master Tano." Yoda says normally before the doors shut behind me as I'm dragged to the middle of the room.

The guards drop my inhibitors and move to stand on the wall behind the Council just before I feel them start to try and poke around in my head.

"Young Ezra Bridger. Welcome." Master Windu begins graciously.

"Masters. Sorry you had to come out all this way. I hope your trip was relaxing at least." I smile and nod in their general direction.

"In the way of travel, we all have endured much worse. Thank you, young one." Master Mundi replies.

Master Qui-Gon Jinn is the next to speak. "How are you finding the University of Southern California?"

"Very well, Master."

 _I would elaborate, but the Council doesn't like that. Their follow ups will work anyway._

"We hear that the workload is heavier than expected." Master Kenobi asks.

"You hear correctly Masters. Mostly busy work, but some thought has been required."

"Computer Sciences." Master Yoda speaks, drawing everyone's eyes. "Chemistry. Freshman Composition. English of the First Class and University Strategies. That is your schedule, is it not, hmm?"

"It is, Master."

"Well." Master Plo Koon says in his penetrating voice. "Are you learning anything?"

I smile reflexively. "Yes, I am Master Koon."

"Give us an example." Master Windu demands.

"Alright," I nod my head. "In Freshman Comp, I'm learning to express myself better. Be more concise with my words. I've attempted to use my weekly reports as a practice for this."

"In Freshman Composition." Master Mundi clarifies.

"Yes."

"Then state the full class name. There is no time for shorthand and it breeds laziness." He snaps at me.

I bow my head meekly. "My apologies."

"The change in your reports have been noticed, young one." Master Luminara says softly, causing me to turn to my left. "Well done."

"Thank you Master." I acknowledge her praise.

"This job…" Master Anakin Skywalker calls out, shifting in his chair. "It's in Academic Advising, correct?" I nod in the affirmative, then wait for him to continue.

 _He has a temper._

"You mentioned in your report that there are holes in their accounting and reporting, to name a few." He leaves the statement open ended.

 _For me to interpret. Some freedom. Thanks Master._

I nod. "Yes, I've attached some examples on the drive I brought."

"All files are being examined now." Master Tano reports. "We'll find the holes."

"What do you believe we will find?" Master Jinn asks me.

"I don't have anything too concrete right now." I confess. "But I've gained the trust of my superior, and I should have access to more files soon."

"I didn't ask for an excuse, Young Bridger."

I duck my head as I feel him hit me with a stronger probe, "I do apologize." I wince. "Indications right now suggest money laundering in the university police department, athletics and higher administration."

"Hmm. Thoughts, Kanan?" Yoda leans over to look at Kanan.

"None of that surprises me. Ezra reported this when we had him for dinner. I haven't dug in further and have continued laying low."

"Good. We'll need their unknowing cooperation to uncover the truth." Master Kenobi smiles.

Master Yaddle finally speaks up, causing me to turn to the right. "Your grades are exceptional, as are to be expected." I nod, then wait for someone else to speak.

"They're not high enough." Master Billaba counters. "He is fluent in Spanish, the grade in that course should be perfect."

The Council's eyes turn to me for a response. "Not all the assignments, in all my classes for that matter have been individual ones. I've had multiple group projects, including in Spanish. That is where the blemish comes in there."

"You received an 80 on a discussion board. That will not cut it." Billaba curtly tells me.

I bow my head obediently. "One of my partners chose not to participate and complete the assignment. We all received the punishment for his laziness."

"Then I would choose better partners." Master Mundi pontificates.

"They were assigned to us by random generator, Master."

"So you did what you could with the resources at hand." Master Jinn nods. "I noticed you personally received a perfect twenty points on your portion, then an extra five for quality of response."

I nod once more. "That is correct."

"Well done." He compliments me, then falls silent.

"Leaving a total of fifty five points for the remaining members." Master Unduli comments.

 _Yes Master, they can perform basic arithmetic I believe._

A chuckle flows through the Council before I allow myself to smirk.

"Ezra reported that many of the professors he is learning from have their own personal biases and grudges." Kanan speaks up.

"An example, Master Jarrus." Yoda requests.

"In his University Strategies course, Ezra gave an answer on a discussion board that all of his fellow classmates found suitable, but his professor, a man by the name of Calhoun did not find to be so."

Master Jinn leans forward. "And where is the bias and/or grudge?"

"The man is usually a Political Science professor, but due to a Board level decision is teaching Ezra's University Strategies course. He is not happy with this and has been doling out his frustrations in doses to many of the students."

"Well we cannot punish young Bridger for faults that he himself did not commit." Master Kenobi observes.

Keeping my gaze directly ahead on a set spot of the ornately decorated floor, I keep my mind clear as the Council continues debating.

"—not the greatest offense committed by one of Ezra's instructors. One of them hardly chooses to show up and teach at all. In the Spanish class as mentioned earlier." Kanan informs the Council.

Multiple Masters sit straighter in their chairs before Master Kenobi speaks up. "So he is teaching himself."

"In a course he already knows." Master Billaba reiterates.

 _Calm mind. Calm mind, blank mind. My thoughts can't get me into trouble if I do not think._

" _And act on…instinct."_

Master Windu cuts off Masters Jinn and Billaba as they debate the need for my Spanish course easily. "Grade your fitness level on a scale of 1-10."

"Six. Maybe seven." I answer honestly. "I've kept up my standards, going to the on-campus gym to break up homework sessions.

"10 Miles, 100 Crunches, 1000 pushups?" Master Yaddle asks for clarification. I nod in the affirmative, then wait for further questions.

Finally, Master Tano goes on the offensive. "You requested a tactical team to monitor you two weeks ago."

"Yes." I nod.

"Justify the use of valuable resources." She demands of me.

I nod, then shift my feet. "Well, I was invited to a party and was playing the part. Talking to people, blending in. They had drinks, people thought it was odd I didn't have one. So I poured myself a cup of something, texted Cayle in case something went wrong then kept on playing along."

"Invited you, who did?"

I look to Yoda. "My friend, Sabine."

"Ahh yes." Master Kenobi smirks. "The girl."

 _The girl._

 _Give me a break._

"I do hope you were expecting us to do our homework." Master Koon says calmly.

"I object to the tone is all, Master."

Kenobi jabs back. "Tone comes as part of the package, young Padawan."

 _I'm not a Padawan._

"We've done the research." Master Jinn jumps in. "Impressive resume, background is troublesome."

"How so?" I ask.

"She's Mandalorian." Master Mundi says dismissively, sounding near laughter.

"She hasn't said anything to me about it."

"And she tells you everything." He needles me.

"No." I reply shortly.

Ahsoka smirks. "The tone."

"Comes as part of the package." Kenobi smiles widely.

 _They love playing their inter-Council games. Bouncing from one to another to another for fun._

"I was under the impression that you intended to make as little impact as possible socially." Shaak Ti speaks, breaking her silence up until this point.

I nod. "It happened organically."

"Yes, you reported it as such." Master Skywalker nods curtly.

"Yet you've clearly sought out a further connection."

I shrug. "Do I have to defend wanting a friend?"

"No, but you have moved aggressively to secure your place in her mind." Master Mundi comments.

 _So I do have to defend gaining a friend._

I sigh and drop my head. "You all told me before all this, Masters that I should act naturally. Well this is me acting naturally."

"We've seen you act naturally around the Temple. This isn't that." Master Kenobi observes. In objection I stay silent, knowing that they know why the Temple wasn't exactly home sweet home for me.

After seconds of silence, Master Windu engages me again. "I take it she was the one to invite you to this party?"

"Yes Master."

"And did she participate in these illicit activities? She is only 18 according to her records."

I nod. "Yes Master."

"Was she intoxicated?"

"Yes."

"How much did you speak with her?" Mundi asks.

"Little. I mostly observed."

"That's interesting because we have surveillance footage from the tactical team that you requested that clearly shows you taking her to your car, then disbanding the monitoring session for the night."

Multiple Masters focus in on me to ensure that I keep to the truth before I let out a breath. "Yes."

"What happened?" Master Kenobi asks.

"She texted me to come outside, then said she wanted to sleep."

"And you took her to your car." Master Windu takes charge of the session. I nod once before he continues. "And drove where?"

"To my apartment."

A murmur travels through the room before Windu shifts and they all give him a wide berth.

 _They think they've got me on something big here. Wonder what it is. I didn't do anything wrong._

"So you took a drunken, intoxicated Sabine Wren back to your apartment." He clarifies.

"Yes Master."

Master Mundi takes advantage of the opportunity. "And then what happened?"

"I got her a change of clothes to sleep in, she ordered tacos, installed something on my TV, we watched a program on the state of Alaska, she passed out, I took her back to my room, let her sleep in my bed then I slept on the couch. Woke up at five the next morning and went to work out."

"She slept in your room." Ahsoka snaps immediately. I nod. "In your bed."

"Yes Master Tano."

Master Windu raises his hand to silence Ahsoka before I feel everyone hone in on me and start probing my mental defenses. "Ezra Bridger."

"Yes?" I ask.

 _Oh here we go._

"Is there anything else that night that you should be telling us?"

I shake my head. "No."

"Anything you're leaving out?"

"No Master Windu." I shake my head firmly again. "I'm telling you the complete, abridged sequence of events. Nothing left out."

"Did you enter your bedroom with Sabine Wren inside?"

"Only to guide her to my bed." I inform them.

"And then you left?"

I nod. "And then I left, closing the door behind me."

"You did not linger."

"No."

Silent accusations swirl around the room for moments on end until Windu finally spits it out. "Did you have sex with Sabine Wren that night?"

"No." I say strongly.

"Did you sexually assault her at any point during the night?"

"No." I repeat myself.

"Did you make any advances on her that night?"

"No."

"Did you ever, at any point see her in any state of undress?"

"No."

"Then how'd you get your clothes back?" Ahsoka fires off at me.

I smirk. "I didn't. She still has them."

"How does she still have them?" Master Mundi asks, sounding skeptical.

"That next day, I made her breakfast and let her clean up in my bathroom. After breakfast she fell asleep again. During that time I worked on homework. Once she woke up, about one o' clock that afternoon I took her back to the house to get her car. She followed me back to campus and then we went our separate ways."

 _That's how she still has my damn clothes._

"The tone isn't necessary." Master Billaba reminds me.

I swallow, then force my tone to be even when I respond "There is no tone, Master."

"Did you engage in any sort of sexual activity with Sabine Wren over this period of time?" Master Windu gets us back on track.

"No." I repeat myself once more.

"Did she make any advances on you?" Master Skywalker throws a curveball.

I shake my head. "No."

"Your relationship is purely platonic." Shaak Ti observes.

I nod again. "Yes, Masters."

"We will investigate this matter. I'm disturbed that you spent so much time with this girl while she was unable to care or make decisions for herself." Master Windu closes the matter.

 _Oh yeah? How? How will you do that without making me out to sound like some sort of raping, psychopathic monster that takes advantage of drunk girls?_

"That is hardly our intention." Master Kenobi defends Windu. "We only ask in the interest of the girl."

"No, your intentions, Masters, is to isolate me. Like I was here." I frown. "There, I have the closest thing to freedom that I've ever had. I enjoy it. You want to take that away."

"We have given you that sense of freedom." Master Skywalker reminds me, rising in his seat. "And we can take that away at any time."

Master Windu jumps in. "Your attendance there is a privilege, not a right. It can, and will be revoked if given due reason."

"You have made that abundantly clear." I say, then raise my shackled hands to indicate the literal chains they in fact, do have me in to control me. "Any comfort built up over the last month and a half is now gone."

 _Thanks for that. Might as well start repacking the apartment. It's going to be a bitch to take out that safe Zeb installed in the wall. Rex and Cody or another ranking officer will have to come confiscate my weapons._

 _An awful lot of trouble for an experiment that the Council did indeed approve of._

"Concerned only, this Council is." Yoda ameliorates everyone's rankled feelings.

Master Windu shifts in his seat. "While we have the resources, we'll monitor the girl. This Council's trust is earned. Not given." I nod in acknowledgement before waiting for him to continue.

"And your thoughts on this, Agent Bridger?" Ahsoka asks, breaking the quiet.

"I've already made them clear. I'd like to remain enrolled and attending. Anything further is asking too much and is an extension of the covenant I signed when I came here." I say meekly.

 _I have no other thoughts._

"Noted, your thoughts are. For now, you may rest in the quarters we have assigned to you."

I breathe thru my nose and force myself to look up. "Thank you Masters, but I'm not staying today. I'll be back tomorrow."

The entire room shifts, showing its surprise. "Not staying?" Shaak Ti asks me.

"No. I still have assignments that are due this coming Monday. I'd like to complete them on my own time, at my apartment."

Windu cuts Shaak Ti off abruptly. "And this wouldn't have anything to do with the text messages you are receiving right now? About a house?"

"What? No, I haven't texted anybody today. I woke up and came straight here." I tell him honestly.

The room titters at my acronym-ization of text messaging before Master Windu responds. "Bring up the texts." The virtual display appears, then shifts to my text message log.

 _Sabine._

" _Hey, what's up? Doing anything today?"_

I respond "No, just in a meeting. What's going on?"

" _Matt is having people over after we both practice. Thoughts you'd want to come, meet more people. Hang out in a setting that I'm sober lol."_

"Check the time stamps, this isn't me." I say as the display keeps scrolling.

The operator of the display complies, revealing that the texts start at 11:09.

 _This meeting was due to start at 10._

"Who has my phone?" I ask the Council, trying to keep my voice calm.

The texts continue. "I'd love to. Once I'm out of this meeting. Don't you have practice today?"

" _Yeah, lol. I just got out."_

Master Tano suddenly stands. "If you'll excuse me…" before walking out.

" _What meeting? I thought all campus was off? It's the finance office right?"_

"You told her about your job?" Master Kenobi asks, sounding slightly incredulous.

"Yeah. No details. She has no clue." I say, continuing to read.

Meanwhile, in the text conversation I reply "No, Academic Advising."

" _Damn, my bad. I've got to remember that. Sorry."_

 _Sabine Wren dropped a pin for you!_

" _Now hurry up. I'm hungry. Plus I haven't seen you since past Sunday."_

"Thanks for the pin. I—" the texts abruptly stop with my next sentence still being typed before Ahsoka walks back into the room, my phone in hand.

"Cayle." She says simply as Cayle himself walks in, looking nervous.

"I was trying to help things along."

"By the looks of things, he doesn't need any help at that." Master Mundi snidely comments.

Cayle glances at me while I'm glaring at him. "What'd I miss?"

"Apparently he doesn't tell you everything. You said nothing about Ezra taking care of Ms. Wren while she was intoxicated,"

"What'd you do?" He turns to me.

I frown at him then take my phone from Ahsoka. "Tried being a decent person. Now I've gotta clean this mess up…"

" _Thanks for the pin. I—" How do I even continue this?_

I glance up at the Council, who is looking on silently. "If there's anything else? Anyone else trying to impersonate me?"

"That'll be all. We shall see you tomorrow." Master Jinn grants my leave.

 _Wonderful._

Cayle turns to me. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, _Ezra_." I roll my eyes at him, then give him a firm shove to the shoulder, barely knocking him off balance before he turns to chase me down.

"Hey! I was just trying to he—."

"Jedi Knight Cayle. Stay." Master Windu commands him to stop. Cayle immediately stops, biting his lips before the door shuts behind me.

 _Well this is awesome._

I run my hand through my hair before taking the lift downstairs and walk back to security to pick up my things while texting Sabine.

"Thanks for the pin. I'm out now."

The guards have my wallet and car keys waiting for me, then allow me to walk out without further questioning.

 _I really need to clear my mind before I see Sabine. She can probably read me well enough to spot my irritation at the Council._

All these years of good faith, intentions and behavior. I saved Master Mundi on a mission in Azerbaijan, and nothing ever changes.

 _Sabine Wren – New iMessage_

" _Great! We're ordering Chipotle here. I've got your order from Verde written down. Do you want all those extra salsas and pico de gallo?"_

I smile to myself as I walk thru the pillars of the Temple, then glance back at the building.

 _As I understand it, most people don't know what it is exactly. It's just mysterious and assumed to be with the state government._

"Sure." I reply to Sabine. "Do you need me to pick it up?"

My stomach rumbles as I take the stairs two at a time down to the parking garage for the support personnel and administrative side of the temple that are mostly ex-CIA that eased out of their jobs their due to age or fatigue from the grind of the job.

 _Sabine Wren – New iMessage_

" _No, we're having it delivered. Just ordered, so hustle it up."_

"Aye Aye Cap'n." I reply, then toss my phone in my pocket and unlock my car.

 _Wait, I need to know where I'm going._

Fishing my phone out as soon as I threw it in, I scroll back up Sabine and I's messages to the pin. Then tap on it.

 _Doesn't look too bad._

* * *

 _Should be up here and the right…_

I take the bend and immediately spot a grey truck pulled up randomly next to a house with multiple cars out from with a woman in the front door talking to somebody.

 _The delivery driver._

Smiling to myself, I park near the curb, pop out as the conversation by the door ends in time for Sabine to spot me holding the food and smile. "Nice timing!" She calls out as the driver hops back into his truck.

"You said hurry." I force myself to smile. "And it's food."

Sabine smiles, toting the two massive bags of food. "Here, this way."

"Nice place. Whose is it?" I ask.

 _In case the Council digs something up on them._

"Basketball player, parents are _loaded_. Food's here!" Sabine calls out before turning back to me and smiling. "It's so good to see you."

"I got it babe." A distinctly male voice calls out before a tall, tattooed guy around my age pops out of a hall on my left. "Thanks Sabine. This your friend?"

I smile. "Think so."

"JJ man, nice to meet you." He smiles, before I nod politely and he turns to the food. "Do we know what's what?"

"I asked them to label it." Sabine explains before JJ starts pulling out bowls of stuff.

"Oh hell yeah, they did. Earned their money today boys!" JJ smiles, scooping up two bowls. "We can eat in the game room, c'mon Ezra! You play cod?"

 _Play what?_

"Huh?" I ask blankly.

Sabine violently rolls her eyes. "Video game."

"Oh, I don't play many of those. No time." I say sheepishly. "You told him my name?"

 _That's not really why. Cayle and I played the hell out of Halo._

"Why not?" Sabine glances back, then really looks at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I nod.

 _She can't read my face. Impossible._

"You look upset. Did your meeting go badly?"

"I just got reamed for coloring outside the lines. My direct boss is nice, but his bosses can be really hard to deal with." I shrug.

Sabine silently reaches out and grabs my forearm affectionately. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay now." I glance back up at her as I hear more footsteps approaching. "I'm here and we have food."

Forcing Sabine to drop my arm subtly before Matt walks in. "Ezra! How's it going?"

"Good." I smile, then look to my food.

 _Chicken bowl, guac, pico…hah!_

Sliding my bowl to me, I grab a plastic fork and two or three napkins as Sabine and Matt cheerfully chat, then follow both of them deeper into the house and a room with two chairs in the middle of the room, a large TV on one end along with two 'L' couches pushed together on the other end.

 _The blonde just now digging into her food must be Jaicey. Matt, JJ and Eliza are closer to the TV._

"Hi Ezra!" I hear Eliza call out warmly as I move to sit in the farthest right hand corner.

 _Give her the minimum amount possible as not to be rude or reveal my lack of trust._

"Hi. How are you?" I ask.

"Good, good. Enjoying the break." She says airily, then waves her hands dismissively.

Jaicey glances over, catching my eye before she waves to me, mouth full as Sabine sits beside me and my phone buzzes.

 _Not now._

Instead, I focus my attention on the TV screen, where the screen is split in two, with Matt and JJ controlling avatars of soldiers, going around a map and shooting other avatars.

 _It's Call of Duty. COD. I get it now. War Games, designed to entertain the masses while numbing them to the perceived horrors of war. Makes the entire thing seem like a pleasurable experience, a…well, like game._

 _You can die over and over and over. Learning your lesson about how you died, or not._

Right before my eyes, I see Matt fall prey to a sub's erratic fire, respawn, take the exact same route through the map, only to die to the same guy in the exact same way.

"Gash! That damn sub is vicious!" he spits out, rubbing his hands on his sweatpants before shaking his head and starting again.

 _I need to eat. Throw off Sabine's suspicions._

The girls, Jaicey and Sabine look at their phones while I glance at the screen and rotate my chicken bowl, forcing myself to stay focused on something.

 _JJ is better than Matt. More measured and more accurate with his weapon. Both of them would be fodder in reality, they take corners way too fast and don't use their grenades properly but they are killing more people then they die, so their kill to death ratio is positive._

 _They'll probably ask me if I want to play, if for no other reason than to be polite._

"Good shot babe." Jaicey compliments JJ sweetly, then smiles at him.

"Thanks." He replies happily, then proceeds to die by headshot.

 _Distractions._

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

"Thanks for the ice cream. You don't think the kitchens will be mad?" Aubrey smiles at me happily.

I shake my head. "What is there to be mad about."

Wordlessly, she curls up into my shoulder and lays her head on me. "Thanks."

 _Normal. Be normal._

"You're welcome."

She giggles, closing her eyes for a moment before she tucks my hair behind my ear so it doesn't get into my eyes. "Your hair makes me jealous."

"Why?" I laugh as we walk down the corridor.

"I'd need extensions for my hair to be that long. Everyone around here except you and the 'Liar has short hair."

"Benefits of being the bosses son." I joke, getting another laugh out of her.

"Ezra!" I hear him call out sharply to me. Instantly, Aubrey straightens up, abandons me and ducks into another hall.

 _Just like that._

I stop respectfully to wait for him, hearing his soft footsteps walk up behind me before he takes my ice cream sandwich that I've taken two bites out of from my hand and throws it away. "What have I told you about discipline?" Dad barks at me, face impassively glaring down at me.

"Makes us better. Makes me better."

"And you're showing none right now." He says, face not moving while towering over me. "You're attempting to branch out. Discoveries come to us. Not the other way around."

I nod and maintain some sort of eye contact. "Yes Father."

"You are not meant to love." He spits out, then pulls out his gun and places it on my forehead, resting the cold barrel there.

 _Maintain an even heartbeat, Betray no emotion. No fear._

" _I am not afraid to die."_

"What you do not seem to be picking up, despite my pleading, is that love is pain. You know what happened to your mother. How it broke all of us." He says, pressing the barrel into my head further. "I'm trying to protect you. Have since you were born. You have one purpose: I designed you to destroy."

I nod, then wait for him to continue.

 _I know all of this._

"Do not make me protect you further by continuing to seek out that girl. Because I will protect you. I am your father. I made your blood, and protecting you is in mine." He spits out, before shoving me down with the barrel and stalking off.

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

The TV reads "Kill Streak by VaderLord96420" causing JJ to laugh. "Nice name edgelord bro."

"You know it's some dumb kid that doesn't know who Vader actually is." Jaicey comments.

"I thought he was dead?" Sabine says, mouth partially full.

 _No, he's not._

"You can't really buy that Sabine. Come on now." JJ frowns at her, finally digging into his food.

Sabine violently shrugs. "The government released all the files! It's fully transparent! He is one of the single greatest killers in human history! Over five hundred kills!"

"On mostly bad people." Matt comments.

"Killing is killing! It's murder." Sabine says strongly.

Matt frowns an glances at Sabine. "Sabine's right though. He died going down with the Architect, his boss."

"Gotta love a 1960's radical gaining more followers." Jaicey shakes her head.

JJ pointed violently at the screen, where they're now in a lobby. "The Architect is dead. For sure. But not Vader, the kid."

"He can't be a kid though!" Jaicey frowns at him. "You knows this is too far JJ."

 _Who knew he was a conspiracy nut._

"It's not too far, when is Valorum open and honest about anything? It's a smokescreen." He asks her.

Matt blinks a few times before smiling. "That's actually a good point."

"Conspiracy is too big." I shake my head, causing everyone to turn to me. "Somebody would have talked."

"Oh yeah?" JJ asks harshly, raising his voice and causing me to subconsciously jump, sending my phone onto the floor, off my lap. "And I guess you're an expert on the rumored Jedi existence. Vader and the architect. It's all just made up, huh?"

"JJ!" Jaicey snaps at him before Sabine leans across me, slightly curled up on the couch and scoops up my phone, still on part Cayle and I's text conversation.

"I don't need your 'help' with Sabine. I was in that meeting and you mucked it up."

" _The Council thinks you slept with her. Good job on that one."_

"I didn't. If I did I wouldn't need your help."

" _So you did sleep with her! Nice!"_

Sabine's eyes linger ever so briefly on my phone before she hands it back. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I make myself smile and nod. "Long day, like I said that meeting sucked."

"Meeting?" Matt asks, then looks to Sabine. "When'd this happen?"

"So that's why you're dressed up." JJ comments.

 _Yeah, the Jedi have a strict dress code. I got to skip the tie and coat today because it was in-house. But I had to do the shoes, pants, white dress shirt, all perfectly starched._

Jaicey grabs at her hair, then shoves her boyfriend roughly. "You asshole."

"Kind of had to. For work."

"Where do you work?" Matt asks as JJ and Jaicey whisper to each other.

" _What the fuck is wrong with you? He just got here! Sabine likes him!"_

" _Why the fuck is he all quiet and jumpy!"_

" _He just said he was in a long meeting! Give him a break!"_

I smile at Matt. "Academic Advising. They took everyone out for brunch, but it turned kind of contentious."

"Why? You said they liked you." Sabine asks.

"They do, but I did something my way instead of how they do it. My bosses are the type that only like things done one way, o now my parents are going to hear about it, they're going to get mad at me, blah blah blah." I roll my eyes. "No big deal yet, at least."

"They won't fire you I hope." Jaicey asks.

Matt laughs. "I'll get him a new job."

"With you?" Sabine asks.

"Somewhere with us." He nods.

I look back to Jaicey. "I can't really say other than I won't be so much fired as expelled."

"What did you do!?" Sabine yelps, sounding terrified.

"Nothing." I reassure her.

"Yeah right it's nothing!" Sabine says, looking panicked. "You just said you might be expelled!"

"If I get in trouble like this again."

 _How do I find myself covering my bases and lying my ass off at the same time?_

"It wasn't…what I think it is, is it?" Sabine asks nervously.

"Huh?" Matt and JJ look to each other.

 _No, not that. Or the other thing._

 _I don't know if she really read those texts._

"No." I smile. "I'm fine."

Silence falls over the room. Before Jaicey basically throws JJ out of the room, and Matt excuses himself to use the restroom.

"Hey." Sabine says softly as I glance back to my food.

 _I'm not really all that hungry now. Have to stuff it down though._

I smile then take a bite, knowing that Sabine will speak.

"Hey." She forces me to look at her, sticking two fingers under my chin and making me look at her. "You know you can talk to me right?"

"Yeah." I nod.

Sabine softly smiles at me, then squeezes my knee affectionately. "Good."

Our private moment is shortly ended by JJ and Jaicey walking back in the room toting drinks and tortilla chips. "Ezra? You want a shot?" Matt asks.

"Nah." I shake my head. "I'd rather watch, I've never played this before."

"Rain check then." Matt smiles. "I bet you'll get good at COD."

JJ barks out a laugh, installing them into a new lobby while I feel both Sabine and Jaicey looking at me.

 _Ignore them Ezra._

" _That's not your purpose."_


	8. Good Things Come In Twos

"—I swear to God if I have to run another damn whip route I'm going to strangle Offman." Trey grumbles, holding a drink and collapsing beside me. "What up Ezra."

"I'm good, thanks." I smile as Sabine waves to Trey on his other side.

"It's because you make barbecue chicken with your slants. You fake that, the whole tree opens up for you." Matt smiles while nearly dying on screen. "If we hit that twice, I will hurry up 'Z Slant' and get you thirty yards of green grass to eat up."

Trey closes his eyes. "Don't say that if you don't mean it."

"You'll get there." Jaicey smiles reassuringly.

Sabine explains "He's had a bad start to his season."

"Unlike you." I reaffirm to Sabine, who blanches and sticks her tongue out.

"I just can't breathe bro. I get that DB's are faster now, but they're living up in my pads. I can't make a guy miss if they're already home when I catch the ball!"

JJ gets killed before Matt frowns. "That third quarter ball is on me. You'd feel a lot better if I'd put that where it was supposed to go."

"It bounced off his shoulder pad!" JJ responds.

Matt slaps his controller down. "Because it was supposed to be a front shoulder ball JJ! Trey wasn't expecting to have to bend himself in half to go get the ball, I damn near got him killed, it bounced up and they ended up with it."

"Bad balls happen. I've caught balls at my damn ankles before. That ain't the problem."

 _I think I need to add football to my 'sports I need to learn' list._

My phone buzzes as the conversation continues.

 _Cayle – New iMessage_

" _You really should play. I think I found their feed. The Council may or may not have started NSA after you to find out where your pin led."_

 _Oh for the love of god._

"CAYLE." I text back, then flip my phone over to hide the screen.

"Enough work talk. Is he getting any better? Or are you still trash?" Trey asks JJ.

JJ smirks. "He's still trash."

Immediately, Trey loudly laughs. "Finally, something he sucks at. Call of Duty."

My phone vibrates, and I flip it back over.

" _They're sussing out your story with the girl. Tac Team Daisy is in there right now, and it doesn't sound friendly. You sure you're good?"_

"YES." I reply. "And tell the Council to stop stalking me!"

A new message from Cayle quickly replies.

 _"Are you coming tomorrow or Friday for Training? If you want to come up both days I can get you a new toy."_

 _New toy?_

"I need a toy?" I ask Cayle, then turn to Jaicey.

"—Oregon went alright. Got the split we wanted, but backwards. Beat the Beavs, lost to UO." She says, looking slightly annoyed.

"Splits in Oregon are _tough_." JJ smiles.

Jaicey looks to my left, then smiles. "Told you she's still pissed."

"Don't." Sabine tells her.

I smile, then sit up on the couch, causing Sabine's eyes to move to me. "This is about why she didn't score on all those shots."

Sabine lets out an angry growl and storms out, muttering something about a drink before Jaicey smiles at me. "Nobody stopped a shot of hers all weekend. She was hitting everything flush. Tons of movement. Found nothing but woodwork."

"Ouch, Postmates." Matt smiles in sympathy.

"It was sort of impressive." Jaicey confesses before we hear Sabine let out an irritated scream.

"It was not impressive, it's maddening!"

"She hit it hard, boink." Jaicey mimes a ball hitting the post. "Curler, bonk. Knuckleball?"

"I was so pissed that I almost whiffed on it." Sabine heavily sits beside me again. "I got lucky hitting the net, let alone inside post."

 _Cayle – New iMessage_

" _Yes, you deserve a new toy. I love mine. Makes everything so much easier. Let's train Friday then._ "

"You all pay Thursday right? So it won't conflict with us right?" Trey asks Jaicey.

 _Why's he asking Jaicey? She doesn—OH._

"Yeah, thanks for that. I'll be lucky if my legs solidify out of Jell-O like they are now." Jaicey says, both legs battered and bruised.

"You're that Jaicey." I tell her, then look to Sabine.

"You just now put that together?" Sabine's eyebrows knit together.

"Yeah, I'm dumb." I confess.

"No you're not. What'd you hear?" Jaicey asks me, causing me to turn and smile.

"Oh, she stopped by my place and mentioned that you were the best player on her team. I didn't put two and two together."

"You didn't have to say that you idiot! Jeez…" Sabine shoves my head, then gets back up.

Jaicey's smile slowly grows as she watches Sabine go, then looks back to me. "She really said that?"

"Yeah."

"That's nice of her. I don't know about that though. She does some stuff that I've never seen. She's so damn creative sometimes it makes my brain hurt."

"Sabine came over huh?" Matt asks me, getting my attention. "Very nice…"

"Well done sir." Trey fake applauds me.

Jaicey rolls her eyes. "You two are disgusting."

"Babe, she is attractive." JJ turns to her.

"Yeah, but they don't have to be all up in Ezra's business about it. She can to go Ezra's if she wants. Not our fucking business."

 _No._

Trey makes an approving noise, getting JJ to break and Jaicey to slap his leg. "Children!"

"Good pull though Ezra. Sabine's awesome. And I thought there was something more to yall's story."

"No." I cut everyone off, getting them to turn to me. "You're wrong."

"You're not sleeping together?" Trey's eyes bulge, then he falls back into the couch. "Bro…"

"Hop on that ship before it sails away with another guy Ezra…" JJ advises me.

I roll my eyes. "I don't want a girlfriend. And Sabine and I are friends. Okay?"

"Okay but—" Matt starts, then his face contorts oddly as Sabine's footsteps float to everyone in the room. "—that gets the defensive back's weight shifted toward the middle of the field, which means when he cuts out, his defender is left with little tweedy birds floating around his head."

"Okay." I Play along. "I need to look up football more. Like I said, not my thing."

"I'll send you some videos. They'll get you up to speed in no time." Matt smiles at me.

"Now." JJ takes Matt's controller and tosses it at me. "You're up."

 _Dammit._

"Okay. But I've only played for like five minutes on Xbox. This might be a train wreck." I confess, taking the white PlayStation controller and sliding off the couch and onto the ottoman.

 _Okay. Weapons choice would depend on the map and type of enemies I would be facing. But I'm going in blind, which means I'm essentially blindfolded._

JJ loads up the main screen and sets into a lobby for a match while I peruse the preset weapons classes.

 _Ooh, a Beretta and a Glock. That's at least a start._

"Good choice. Beretta will ease you into things. It can spray and pray with the best of 'em."

 _Who in the hell wants to spray and pray?!_

"Okay." I nod, attempting to disguise my disgust.

 _When it comes to war, fighting and guns, it looks like people my age have almost literally no idea._

A countdown timer starts ticking down to a map called "Scrapyard" reads out.

 _Probably a decent amount of cover given the name. Don't want to peek out of corners, just turn and go most likely._

The screen violently goes black for a split second, then the basics of the map load while my choices of weapons classes appear. Choosing the Beretta and Glock class before I glance at the map, an idea pops into my head.

 _If I can do this right, I'll be a buzzsaw. The entire map feeds into itself, like a snake eating its tail._

 _Cayle – New iMessage_

" _You up?"_

"Yup."

The grey dots appear immediately, followed by:

 _"I'll know which one you are by how you move. Show them what real power is."_

I smirk, then click off my phone as a countdown clock starts from 5.

" _Real power is something only a select few have. The rest are destined to watch, to cower and to obey."_

 _I don't cower. And I obey only if I want to. That's why I left._

" _Nothing is that important!"_

"—said that something weird went on at a work meeting. I think he's fine." Sabine says quietly behind me, causing me to glance back at her.

"Huh?" I ask.

Matt smiles. "You just seem tense."

I laugh, then duck my head as my controller vibrates. "It's hard to live up to expectations sometimes."

 _Go time._

I turn back to the screen, recognize that I'm on the lower screen and get going, starting off at a run to my left while getting used to the look of the gun in front of me as I run down a corridor. Bringing up the scope, a guy brazenly runs right into the middle of the scope then drops from my reflexive shot.

"Good shot…" I hear Matt behind me.

 _There should be someone else nearby._

I swoop around the corner, spot the next guy and take him out with two quick shots before finding a fork in the hall.

 _Eh, let's go left. Right feeds back into everything._

As soon as I turn, two more guys rise up to meet me then fall before something bounces in.

"He's HOT!"

 _They didn't say anything about—_

A fireball goes off, quickly followed by my avatar falling from the shrapnel before my screen blinks and waits to reset,

 _I guess I died._

"Grenades huh?" I ask while processing as I load back into the game.

"Yeah, they can be really hit or miss." JJ comments, not looking away from his half of the screen.

"Hit or miss…" I roll my eyes. "Gimme a break."

 _If you throw them in high traffic areas, you always get bodies in return, The map feeds into the middle. So if I say, take out the pin and hold it…_

I tilt up a little higher and let the grenade fly, bouncing off the metal catwalk before disappearing where gunshots are echoing everywhere.

"Kill +30"

"Kill +30"

"Kill +30"

"Kill +30"

 _Don't know how to use your grenades. They aren't rocks. You need a purpose to throw them,_

Switching to my pistol, I duck around some boxes that have been knocked over, spot two more enemies then pop both.

Out of the corner of my eye I see JJ turn to me, look for a moment as I keep plowing through enemies.

 _Too easy,_

"—Five! Damn boy!" Trey yells before I catch a guy in the neck with a pistol shot and three more appear and fire wildly.

 _Can't use the pistol anymore. I wonder if…_

 _R1 was grenade. What about L1?_

Impulsively, I hold the button and a flash bang pops up.

 _Perfect. Enjoy this._

I throw it, then away from the throw. My foes stay where they are until I hear the dull thud of the grenade going off, then watch them walk right into my bullets, unable to see me flanking from the back.

 _Maneuverability wins most battles. It almost never comes down to skill._

 _Easy._

* * *

(The Following Day)

I take my phone, wallet and car keys back from the security guards then glance to my left and see Cayle swiping on a tablet while holding a cup of coffee and leaning on a pillar.

"Morning." I greet him, causing him to glance up.

"Morning. Coffee? Just made some new."

I shrug. "Nah, I grabbed a juice before I came."

"You're like a hybrid car. Everyone else needs caffeine, you don't. You need different fuel."

"Thanks?" I laugh as we start further into the temple.

"So how'd yesterday go after you left that house?" He changes subjects silkily.

I glance over at him. "I know you know."

Cayle's eyes move over his cup. "So? I can't ask?"

"Bridger!" I hear Kenobi's voice call out for me to stop. Obediently, I do just that then turn and put a smile on for him.

"Master Kenobi, good morning."

"Morning young one. Where's the girl?"

I smile at him. "I don't know. If I had to guess? Probably still asleep at my apartment."

"Still?"

"I didn't wake her up before I came." I nod. "It's early and she plays today."

Cayle shifts to stand beside me while Master Kenobi crosses his arms. "Why didn't she leave last night?"

"Because she fell asleep and I let her get her rest."

"So she's welcome to stay in your eyes."

I nod. "I don't see why she wouldn't be?"

"Hmm." Kenobi muses. "Our investigation falls in line with your statement, but we should be able to speak to her today."

 _How? At her game? There's not much time today unless they go to my apartment and accost her._

"Nothing?" Kenobi looks at me funny. "Cayle?"

"She's sleeping. I see no harm in letting her sleep, especially if she plays today." Cayle answers neutrally.

Kenobi seems to mull this over then nods. "Very well then. May the Force be with you both."

"And with you, Master Kenobi." Cayle nods as I nod respectfully. Kenobi takes in his due respect, then starts to walk away. Cayle and I watch him go for a moment, then he turns to me, then motions for us to continue.

"How is she by the way?"

"Touchy-Feely. I couldn't really hide my mood. Blamed it on a work meeting." I confess. "Your help was no help at all by the way."

"Hey, I just tried putting you in a good position. She was handsy?" His eyebrows raise.

I shake my head and fight the impulse to shove him again. "Two hugs, squeezed my knee and elbow gently."

"Showing her support." He smirks.

"Don't smirk."

"I'm not!" he replies hastily.

"You're making it weird."

"No I'm not!" He counters.

I nod. "Yes, you are. Where are we going?"

"New R&D head…you need to meet him!" Cayle lightens. "Don't you think Sabine's getting away from this conversation."

"What's his name?" I ignore him.

"Alexandre, but everyone has been calling him 'A'."

"Mysterious."

Cayle smiles. "Nah, it's just a nickname. But it's stuck. Here." Cayle stops me, then flashes his badge.

"Padawan Cayle, accepted." The automated voice reads out as a somber picture of Cayle pops up on the display before the doors retract, revealing the LA Temple's lab facilities. Immediately, a few technicians spot us and start to the back of the lab.

 _That's either great, or terrible._

"Why do I need to meet this guy?" I ask Cayle.

"Because he makes all the cool toys. Besides the lightsabers of course." Cayle smiles. "He tripled the stopping power of the Kevlar armor rumor has it."

I nod. "Tripled?"

"Actually, it's quadrupled." A English sounding voice sounds out. "But the field ready model has been tripled, as Cayle tells you. I'm Alex, but everyone calls me 'A' Master Bridger."

 _Uhh…_

"It's just Ezra." I sputter out nervously. "But thanks."

 _Nobody's every called me Master Bridger._

"I looked into your file. Are you really attending University?"

Cayle smirks, causing me to smile. "Yeah."

"Must be quite a juxtaposition between the two worlds."

"Right now it's very clear. There's not much overlap, which means I can kind of turn it on and off."

"A binary outlook."

Cayle adds "And it's not like you're going to start whipping stuff around using the Force. People don't even know what it is, it'd be too much for them to handle."

 _I'd probably be arrested for being a witch._

"They'll have to start adjusting, at the rate people are accessing the Force nowadays. The wars of today will be antiquated before long. Which is why I made…this." Alex stops and gestures to a blank white holotable.

"Okay?" I ask, confused.

 _There's nothing here._

"It's not physical." Cayle smiles.

"He's right." Alex backs him up. "It is a natural-language user interface computer system. Synced with your DNA, it is your personal backup, always looking to help."

"I don't mean to be rude, but what does it…do?" I ask.

"Everything." Cayle answers.

Alex waves his hands down flatly. "Send text messages, emails, monitor suspicious channels, call for backup, feed you intel on a new target, call out old ones, simultaneous translation of foreign languages…for a start." He lets out a heavy breath.

"Okay. Sounds great. Is there a tutorial, or is it better to use it hands on?" I ask.

"Hands on is best. Place your hand on the table and say 'Activate'." Alex informs me.

Seeing a spot for me to place my palm face down, I do just that. "Activate."

 _Nothing._

I give it a few seconds. "Activate."

 _Okay._

"Activate." I repeat myself. "Program, activate."

Cayle looks to me as Alex bites his lip. "Activate."

"Activate." I repeat myself, then look to Alex and Cayle. "Thoughts?"

"Try raising your voice." Cayle suggests.

Alex only says "It should be working."

"Activate." I raise my voice a bit. "Activate."

 _Nope._

"Program, activate. Program, activate."

 _I know nothing about language based programs. If it was hardline based I could probably suss out the problem in seconds._

"Activate."

Cayle chips in, strongly saying "Activate." Before Alex snaps at him.

"You'll mess up the synchronization to his voice. Stop."

"Activate."

Cayle replies to Alex. "Well it's not working."

"I can bloody well tell that!"

"Then fix it."

I ignore the two of them. "Program, please activate."

 _I feel ridiculous._

"Not please!" Alex adds, ducking down to glance at the bones of the table.

"Activate." I change my tune.

Cayle looks to me. "I had no issues at all. Works great, makes studying briefs a breeze."

"Activate.: I repeat again then frown. "Lucky you."

"So sorry Ezra." A apologizes.

I smile. "No problem. Unforeseen snag. Activate." I keep at it."

"Oh for the love of the Queen…not today. It's the fearsome D—" Alex mutters.

Cayle cuts him off. "One more word and you'll really learn what fearsome is."

"Bully me all you want!" Alex chimes in. "Won't fix it any faster!"

"Activate."

"Ezra's taking a programming course. I bet he can take a look." Cayle looks to me.

"Not on this level." I shake my head. "Activate." Frowning I turn to Cayle. "This is way beyond my skills right now. "Ac-ti-vate."

"You always say that, then make it look easy." Cayle shakes his head.

"Activate." I say as Alex continues fiddling with the table. "Activate."

Suddenly, the table's display seems to blink and something kicks on. "Activated. User: Bridger, Ezra. Is that correct?" A female voice asks.

"Yes." I say as Alex pops up beaming. "One dumb loose connection. Apologies."

"As well as mine." The voice adds. "I was trying to break through my programming to interact with you until Dr. Alexandre fixed the programming."

 _Break…through?_

"We need to be very careful with this tech." I tell Alex firmly.

"Already safeguarded against that."

"Anyway, Ezra Bridger, can I call you Ezra?" The voice…asks me.

I stop, hesitate then shrug to Cayle. "Sure."

"Great Ezra." The voice seems to lighten, as if she was smiling.

"How many times did it take for Ezra to activate you?" Alex asks.

"Twenty two times."

Alex winces like he just took a major blow. "Christ. My apologies."

"You're fine." I dismiss his concerns. "What do I need to know first?"


	9. Flashing Lights

_Well…I guess this would classify as a party._

Coming to a full stop on the curb, I hop out and am besieged by the mass of humanity in this neighborhood, almost all wearing either red or gold.

 _Sabine Wren – New Message_

" _I'm in the brick house on the hill. And I may have already been drinking."_

"U-S-C! U-S-C! U-S-C!" Multiple frat boys chant, with more people joining every syllable.

 _Apparently football won. I know because I was hanging out with Jacen, Cayle and Mira, keeping half my eye on Twitter, when it started melting like paint off the walls. Something Matt, Trey and something called a triple lateral that was capped off by Matt being chased by four different guys as he ran to a corner and somersaulted in before being mobbed. It looked pretty slick._

"Just got here. It's a like a block party." I text Sabine back, then alternate to Cayle's thread.

" _Things are good here. We alternated naps. Mira is now awake but Jacen is cuddling his popcorn."_

 _Hah._

Below Cayle's text is a picture of Mira in an extreme close-up, with only a cheek, her eyes and a little of her hair visible.

"She loves eating phones." I text back, smiling before slipping into the backyard of the large brick house, revealing a pool with people already inside.

 _Most of them…not in bathing suits. Okay._

Weaving my way around the groups of people, I slip inside the kitchen and slide along the back wall until I see Sabine's distinctive hair, now with a red and gold tinge to it before one of her teammates spots me and points me out to her.

 _Uh oh. She has two red cups._

"Hiii." Sabine beams while crashing into me, sloshing some of one drink onto my shirt before extending it to me. "It's good. Sweet."

"Thanks. Nice look." I tease her about the red eye black under her eye and manic look about her.

 _She's high on excitement._

"Did you see it?"

I nod. "I did. Matt's out of his damn mind."

"It worked so perfectly! The moment Trey flipped it to that tackle and crushed the safety with a block with Matt as a trailer, everybody lost it." Sabine rambles before suddenly becoming serious. "You better drink that. Have fun! Relax!"

I shake my head then barely sip my drink, causing Sabine to cheer which causes everyone else in the kitchen to cheer,

 _Well, that's one way to make me feel like a complete loser._

* * *

 _(Seven Hours Later)_

 _Unidentified Number – New Message_

 _Twos – Three New messages_

"Okay, Twos. What do you got?" I ask as I hop out of my car for the fifth time in the last few hours.

" _No reported DUI's, public intoxications or alcohol related accidents in your five mile vicinity Ezra."_

" _Campus police seem to be setting up a corridor for students to come and go freely without harassment."_

" _Is that legal? According to all literature that I can access, it is not legal."_

I respond "Maybe Twos. I think they're letting college students be dumb college students."

 _Onto the unknown number._

" _Are you going to actually enjoy yourself tonight? Or run drunk people hither and thither?"_

 _I think that's the Tac Team I requested. Tac Team May this time instead of Daisy._

Sliding past the group of people on the front porch, I ease my way inside before somebody cat calls "Mother Teresa!"

 _Idiot._

Ignoring the male voice, I slip back to where a decent part of soccer had been hanging out, a game and entertainment room, only for—

 _Oh._

I freeze up for a split second at the sight of Sabine completely wrapped around some random guy while making out with him on a recliner that's tilted all the way back before quickly spinning and leaving the room.

 _Well, uhm…okay. I think that's my cue to leave. I was mostly staying to make sure she got home okay. But if she's accounted for, then, okay._

I slide past a guy in the same grey shirt as Sabine's new friend, only for a hulking arm to stick out and stop me from going any further. "Where you going, pipsqueak?"

"Pipsqueak? What is this, the sixties?" I fire at him, then lower his arm and start to pass again.

"I asked you a question. Pip. Squeak."

I turn and smile at him. "Yeah, you did. Congratulations." Before starting to walk past him again.

"And you gonna answer it." He snaps, forcibly grabbing my shoulder.

I turn and knock his hand off my shoulder. "Don't grab me like that."

"I'll do what I want."

"Not when you're grabbing me you're not." I bite back.

 _I am really not in the mood for this._

"Ezra? Do we have an issue?" I hear Twos ask me in my earpiece.

The conversation between mostly the grey shirts, a smattering of girls and random guys dies before the guy stands, revealing that his shirt reads 'Gila Valley CC Football.' "This is my house. You're gonna listen to me in my house."

"Not your house." I say, then take a breath and try to corral my temper. "Now I'm leaving. If you'll excuse me."

The meat-headed football player sticks his arm out and bodily stops me. "No, you're apologizing to me. And to everyone here for disrespecting me in my house."

"It's not your house. I don't know whose house it is." I reply, rolling my eyes. "So I'll disrespect you if I want. Excuse me."

This time I'm shoved back into the wall, hitting a picture frame that starts to fall before I catch it blindly with my left hand. "Really?"

"Is there a problem?" JJ suddenly appears, Aubrey, Jaicey and Matt just behind him.

The football player points to me. "Mother Teresa wants to leave. Like a bitch."

"Like a what now?" Matt says, slightly slurring his words before getting held back by one of his offensive lineman.

 _Chill dude. Didn't say much to me but has been cool all night. Most of football has been since Matt and Trey vouched for me by saying hi and giving me huge hugs._

"Mother Teresa over there has been taking drunk people home. So watch who you're talking about."

"And shoving around." JJ adds before turning to me. "You okay?"

"Fine." I nod.

 _Irritated, but that'll come out in the wash._

"You lyin. His girl's wrapped around our buddy in the game room about to get railed. He's pissed about it."

Jaicey makes a face before I scowl at him. "Crude."

"Fact. Lady."

"Why've you been running around, taking people home?" A random girl gently asks me.

"Because I'm sober and it stops people from driving themselves." I answer honestly.

Another football player counters "Oh no, look a hero. Boo hoo." Before a majority of the group laughs loudly.

"What's so funny?" I hear a voice behind me followed by two pairs of footsteps.

I turn, see that it's Sabine and her 'friend', then thinly smile. "Nothing. I was just leaving."

"You ain't doing shit, Mother Teresa." My burly friend repeats himself, taking another step toward me.

"Ezra, should I call in the Tac Team?" I hear Twos ask in my ear.

Opening my mouth to counter, Sabine cuts me off. "Oh my god. You're going to be a problem Ezra? Now?"

"Aww. Ezra?" Somebody pitches their voice up.

"Ezraaaa…"

One starts cat-calling me.

 _Oh here we go._

"Ezraaaa….Ezraaaa…" The room says in a sing song voice.

Sabine suddenly starts waving her arms around "All of you shut the fuck up! Ezra! Why are you leaving! You've barely been here, all you've done is take people home and be a buzzkill!"

 _A buzzki—Wait, no she's drunk. She doesn't mean any of this._

I start to open my mouth to fire back, then stop myself.

 _She doesn't mean any of it._

"And there you go. Lying down, just like they want you to. Fight for yourself! Don't lie down!" Sabine starts ranting. "All you do is work work work work work. Always focused and serious all the time. Never any fun." She gesticulates before putting on a comically dour face, "I'm Ezra. I have an important job that gets the FBI sent after my friend for no goddamn reason. I'm lame and smart and study for fun!"

 _What's the saying? Drunken words are sober thoughts?_

The room erupts in laughter behind me before I glance back at Matt and JJ, only for them to look slightly unnerved while Trey and some other football players are roaring with laughter. "Sabine." Jaicey cuts through the noise. "How drunk are you right now?"

"I'm not drunk! He needs to hear this. He had some creeps pose as FBI agents I think that asked if I slept with him. No, because he's too much of a coward to do anything, even if it was like that. Which it's not!"

"A coward huh?" I ask her quietly, feeling a familiar ball of ice start settling in the pit of my stomach.

My football friend behind me laughs "I thought you two were friends."

"We are, even though he's lame as hell! Doing homework over coming to parties and hanging out with me." Sabine rambles before starting an impersonation of me. "I'm Ezra. My idea of fun is a bottle of water and some alone time with my textbooks."

The room bursts into laughter again, this time with everyone, including my "friends" as well. "I think it's time for me to go."

"You're not going anywhere. I think she has more to say." My burly friend bodily stops me again.

Sabine steps up and shoves me. "You're damn right I do. I don't know what your problem is, but if you ever want a piece of this?" She gestures to her body. "Then get your shit together. I don't want to be friends with a complete Eeyore."

Without warning, I feel something that feels like an injection of ice into my veins before my thoughts starts clouding up.

 _Uh oh. I have to get out of here. Now._

"Twos." I say quietly. "Get the team hot."

"Who you talking to buddy?" Sabine's friend asks, adding a unnecessary shove at the end before Sabine slides back to the wall, smiles and starts watching.

"Tac team is warming up. Shall I have them penetrate the house?" Twos asks me.

"No." I say quietly again before one of the Community College football players crouches down and looks at my face.

"Uhh guys, I'm not sure he's okay. I think he burst a blood vessel in his eyes."

 _Uh oh. If it's in my eyes, he's almost out of his box._

 _Stay in there. Stay in there. Otherwise, this could get very bad very fast._

I focus my thoughts and try to remain calm as I feel myself start to get irrationally angry before I'm grabbed my the shoulder and thrown toward the stairs, slamming into the back wall.

 _Uh oh._

"I think you need to be taught a lesson. Brat." The burly offensive line type picks me up by the throat. "While my friend goes and gives your girl the best night of her life."

"Let him go." JJ appears right beside us.

"Move." The dude growls, then shoves JJ and tosses me hard down seven stairs onto my back. Instantly, everyone groans like that must have hurt me or something.

 _Boy are you lucky I'm built differently. Anybody else and you just caused permanent damage._

"Be advised." I tell Twos. "I'm trying to stay calm but he's trying to come out."

"You." The football players takes the stairs as I'm getting to my feet before I'm thrown into the door, knocking it off its frame, sending me through it and slicing up my arms. "Are about to learn a lesson. In pain boy."

 _Fine. Let's get this in the alley and I can beat your ass until you can barely breathe._

I get to my feet, gesture for him to follow me then take off at a human level sprint for the abandoned houses on the other side of the street. After about ten to twenty steps I start to turn and—

 _MOVE!_

I leap up and change directions spontaneously before I hear a crack, followed by a bullet hitting the pavement.

"Be advised they're apparently armed and dangerous." I add to Twos before turning to—

 _OWWW!_

Somebody's arm blindly catches me by the neck, sending me roughly onto the pavement in the backyard, probably meant for a grill. "There you are you son of a bitch. Thought you could run?"

"I've got you right where I want you. Away from the house, and any help." I smile before the mob of football players start to catch up, led by my new best friend.

 _Who pulls out a knife._

"I bring my help. Where's yours?"

"Don't need any." I pop off before one of them takes a step to me. Before he can do anything though, I wheel around and deck him in the jaw with a right hook, dropping him instantly and sending everyone into a frenzy.

Multiple punches and kicks come in, all blindly aimed. I block them, then start doling out punishment at even intervals before my friend tries slicing me up with the knife.

 _Nope!_

I deflect the first blow before seeing the dull, matte black of a pistol before twisting around, grabbing it and flinging it as far as I can.

 _That'll leave me open for a punch, but I'm okay with that._

My jaw is quickly rocked with that punch, before he comes at me again with the knife. Catching the blade with my right hand, he moves to slice open my hand before I snap the entire blade off in my hand aggressively, causing the entire mob to hesitate.

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!" A commanding voice calls out.

"Tac Team has arrived Ezra. You're safe."

"I was never not safe." I pop off to Twos.

 _I kicked their ass and I was barely trying._

The mob seems to freeze as bright light shine down in all directions before I recognize Zeb's voice. "You're all under arrest by the power invested in me by the Los Angeles County Police Department. Any attempts to escape will be met with potentially lethal force. So I suggest you sit down and shut the hell up."

The mob, which suddenly isn't just football players, but a few drunken USC students and a few football players as well clearly begins comprehending to severity of their situation, the alcohol starting to not rule over their systems anymore.

 _Funny what a mob will do. People think they can do anything._

"Hey." I hear Cayle's voice pop up before I'm gently spun around. "You with me? Ezra?"

"Still Ezra. Barely." I say, then duck as he tries shining a light in my eyes.

"Ezra. I need your eyes."

I shake my head. "I need to be sedated."

"Only if we have to!" He says, starting to pull me away. "Let me see your eyes!"

I shake him off, then move toward the back fence of this yard. "I don't think it's complete yet."

"Okay." Cayle says calmly, then crouches down to get a good look without the light. "Yeah…that's different. Not the normal we've observed. How do you feel?"

"Like I want to go rip everybody limb from limb." I growl before he firmly grabs my shoulder.

"I can't let you do that."

I snap "I know that! I'm trying to control it!"

Cayle smiles. "I can tell that. I—you're bleeding."

 _Oh._

"I am?" I ask.

 _I don't feel anything. But I'm in berserker mode right now. Full fight mode, which mean all non-life-threatening injuries are dulled right now._

Cayle quickly starts by lifting up my left arm, which is drenched in red emanating from a deep cup in my forearm.

 _Wait, my palm._

"I caught the knife." I remember.

"You what?" Cayle blurts out before I open my palm, revealing the blade, torn off from the hilt from the sheer force in my hand. "Holy shit…"

I laugh somehow, then my chest seems to clench up, causing me to groan. "Ouch. Why does my chest hurt more than my hand?"

 _I know that cut's got to be deep._

"You're a freak. And I mean that in the best possible way."

"Are we okay over here?" I hear Zeb ask before he takes a couple of quick steps. "Ezra, you're bleeding."

"Yeah, I know." I joke. "Thanks for coming. Sorry for dragging you out here."

Zeb quickly starts waving for somebody to approach me. "You know I'd do it even if I was dead asleep dude. What the hell happened?"

"Drunk people. I tried avoiding it. Twos has the recording."

"Twos?" Both Zeb and Cayle ask.

I smile. "My AI. I still feel it. I need to be sedated. I'm trying to squash him. But you know how I never know how to quite keep him bottled like this."

"You need some blood samples, sobriety test to fully clear you." Zeb quickly says.

"You've got my blood." I fire back. "Cayle."

Cayle looks me in the eye for a moment before he turns to Zeb. "I've got him."

"Good. May's got things here. I'm going into that damn house and giving everyone a drunk and disorderly."

Right on cue a soldier in full armor walks up. "Sir, a car just sped off. Got the plates. Looks like the Wren girl and another guy."

"Her hookup." I pop off.

 _Dammit. I can't fully control it._

Cayle stops his blood sample collection for a split second. "Follow that car. No need to rile anyone up any further. We'll get them in the morning. See if we can ding them for anything else." Zeb says, then turns to me.

"I'm not letting that girl off."

"You shouldn't. She should be fucking buried for this." I growl. "Her friend is their teammate."

Cayle asks "What happen—"

"Ask Twos later. Where's the dendrotoxin." I demand of him.

"Here." Cayle. "Just a second Ezra, we—"

 _Oh for fuck's sake._

I shove him aside, grab the dendrotoxin pistol and shoot myself in the neck to sedate myself for everyone's safety. Zeb and Cayle make a move me for but I'm out before I hit the ground.


	10. Screaming Colors

"I really don't see why the Trade Federation would be using so many different shell companies. Czerka's big enough. They make just about everything in the world one way or another. Their hands are in everything." I counter Cayle's point.

Cayle nods to agree, then adds "And we've never gotten a good look at their books."

"Corporate spies are infiltrating." Hera smirks, causing me to spin around to her.

"Really?"

Kanan's eyes find the ceiling. "I'm pretty sure that's not legal."

"Under our current administration, legal is an evolving term dear. And in this one, specific instance…I'm not against it." Hera makes the point. "We'll get the answers and work backwards from there."

 _It is very authoritarian._

"But the unrest in Asia keeps maintaining itself. If we starve the funding and help the people, that's our road to success that doesn't end up with real soldiers fighting a land war in Asia!" I stretch on the wall briefly, then contort myself to loosen up a knot in my back. "Twos, make a heat map of the reported unrest."

"Whose?" Kanan quickly asks.

 _Oh._

"I named my AI like A wanted me to."

"He named it Twos." Cayle rolls his eyes.

"Twenty Two. Or Twos for short." I smile then look to Hera and Kanan, who both look skeptical.

Kanan is the first to speak. "Are you serious?"

"It's an awful literal name. Why just twos? Why not thirty three?" Hera adds.

"Because that's how many times it took him to unlock it…I mean you can change it later, but force of habit. Dumb name." Cayle laughs at me.

"My name. Twos!"

"Done Ezra." She responds. "Shall I display my findings?"

"Please." I nod.

A projection pops up for all to see, revealing that as the intel suggests it seeps from the tip of Iran all the way into China, with the most extreme reaches in Southern Russia and Northern India.

"I also made a time lapse and a heat map of the reported incidents. Would you like them?" Twos asks me.

I nod to dead air. "Sure. But keep the map up."

As instructed, Twos brings up the new maps on either side of the original. The time lapse quickly reveals that the group seems to have started in Eastern China and spread like wildfire.

"Extremist capitalism at its worst." Hera frowns. "We're afraid that they have eyes on spreading to Polynesia."

"How do they lure people in?" I ask her.

"Things are so bad there that sweatshops for companies like Nike, Apple and others under shell names are the norm. The Trade Federation tells them that they can offer better, pay better while doing less back-breaking work."

 _But they don't. They can't follow through on that._

Hera continues. "They squeeze into the governments locally, then on the national level, changing trade laws for them and their neighbors. Their profits never seem to grow and the support, as seen in Northern India is rabid."

"So the opposition to the elected government isn't truly political." I sum up.

 _That's been in the everyday news, to general approval from the United States and the Western World._

Cayle nods. "And now you can see how it's a sticky situation."

I nod, then focus on the map while trying to gently stretch out the fingers in my right hand.

 _There had to have been some sort of catalyst._

"Ahh!" I gasp, then look to the rough bandage covering my hand where the knife cut into me after I grabbed and broke it off.

Hera instinctively leans forward. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I nod then shake my hand. "I'm trying to get rid of a cramp in my hand, but it won't go away."

The sound of the barrier lifting gets everyone to turn and see that Zeb's back, along with four Temple Guards. "The Council is ready for us."

"Us?" Kanan asks before looking to Cayle.

"They deemed it prudent to speak to all parties at once."

 _Oh great. I'm so expelled and kicked out of school._

 _I mean, it makes sense. When I surrendered, I swore to do my best never to let him out of his box. To always keep a level head. As a stop gap measure, everyone at the Temple in New York and in LA have tried helping me contain him. And he very nearly got out of his box._

 _Those football players I had him on lock to a slight degree. Otherwise I start putting that knife thru necks and Force Choking people._ _If I'd totally lost control…we could be talking about near one hundred dead. Including Matt, Trey, JJ, Jaicey and…_

 _She's not worth my thoughts right now. She gets her power from me thinking about her. To unplug her and de-invest, I need to distract myself._

The Guards surround us as Kanan and Zeb lead the way, with Cayle by my side on my left, protecting my injured shoulder. I try to block it all out, and focus on the point directly in between Kanan and Zeb then let out a breath.

 _All in all, the injuries aren't so bad. Probably will have a scar in my palm from the knife, small chance the door's glass shattering and imbedding in my arm scars. Severe bruising from my trip down the stairs, and a separated shoulder that's taking a few days to heal._

 _Unfortunately, the only decision the Council has made on the matter is that I don't get to use their revolutionary bacta to speed up my recovery time, citing the fact that it would look strange and my story wouldn't really check out._

Arriving at the lift, the Guards tighten up around me before we all cram into the lift and it rises.

 _Here we go._

The door pop open, allowing Kanan to lead the way and open the Council chamber doors.

 _And it's a full Council. Again. I'm so done. Cooked._ _Just tell me what max security prison I'll be spending the rest of my days in and I'll spare you the trouble._

 _I'll start walking now._

"Master Jarrus, Miss Syndulla, Commander Orrelious, thank you for coming." Master Windu says graciously.

"Thank you for having me." Zeb nods reverently.

"Let's begin with you, Commander. Kanan, Cayle, please take you position off to the side. Miss Syndulla, please sit." Master Kenobi asks politely.

 _ON THE COUNCIL?!_

 _Has that ever happened in the history of the Council? A known, active member of another Agency taking a seat at the Council?!_

Hera blankly takes this in, nods, then sits in Kanan's chair and immediately shifts. "This is as comfortable as it looks." She jokes in an attempt to lighten the mood. To my surprise, all the Masters except for Billaba and Koon laugh.

Cayle gently guides me to the left hand corner of the room before the Council focuses in on Zeb.

"We understand that you just returned from the Southern California campus?" Windu begins.

"Yes, Master Windu."

"Master is not necessary here, but thank you for the respect." Windu informs him.

"Alright, I was just proceeding as I was taught in the Academy." Zeb says sheepishly.

"Discover, what did you, Commander?" Yoda asks.

Zeb swallows, then nods to himself. "Many things. I, uh, don't know where to start."

"Begin with the arrested students. What status, Is theirs?"

"Currently in lockup in the San Bernardino secure facility. They only know that they assaulted a government official and a member of the military out of uniform, as well as their near universal crimes of public intoxication, first or second degrees of assault. Many are being charged with felonies due to not being of legal age to drink, nearly all cannot afford lawyers."

"Interesting. And they are all college students?" Master Mundi asks.

Zeb nods. "Yes."

"Did our belief that a few members of the Community College's football team were invited and simply brought friends intent on destruction bear fruit?" Master Skywalker asks Zeb,

"Partially. You are correct on the first charge. On the second, it appears to be a case of blind loyalty to their friend and teammate, combined with the alcohol."

"Miss Syndulla, what are your thoughts on these Community College students?" Master Jinn asks Hera.

Hera leans forward and clears her throat. "Many of them seem to have minor criminal backgrounds, hence their enrollment at the community college. The situation seems to have been a perfect storm."

"Caused by Miss Wren's actions." Master Billaba says coldly.

"Indeed." Zeb nods.

"You didn't happen to see anyone on campus, did you? Perhaps staking out Ezra's apartment?" Master Kenobi asks hopefully.

Zeb shakes his head. "No. I did not unfortunately. There was a note slipped under Ezra's door." He reveals, then holds up a plain white envelope.

 _Mine._

I raise my hand in a request to speak, immediately grabbing everyone's attention. "Something to say, have you young Bridger?" Master Yoda asks.

"Yes Master." I nod.

"Go ahead." Master Windu says, sounding…

 _Pleased? That's odd._

"I don't think you'll be seeing her. She was due to play again today at 2 PM before they go out to Arizona all week. I don't believe that she'll be back until Saturday at the earliest."

"That would explain things." Master Jinn smirks.

"Also, may I see that? Since it is intended for me?" I ask the Council.

"No." Master Windu says strongly. "You may not read it until we have and clear it for you."

"I have no intentions of reading it." I admit getting Cayle and Kanan to turn and look at me strangely.

Windu glances at Yoda, who nods before I grab the letter from Zeb's hands with the Force along with his lighter and pull both to me. The whole room seems to realize what I'm doing at the same time and let out a collective noise of understanding.

 _Whatever is in this letter, I don't want it. Its heat of the moment, and their apologies mean nothing. They don't do anything to mend the situation._

I briefly glance at the handwriting on the front of the letter, then roll my eyes.

 _Jaicey. It's feminine handwriting for sure._

Without further thought, I ball my hand into a fist, instantly crumpling the letter before I flick on the lighter and set it aflame.

"Who wrote it?" Kanan asks as the paper burns quietly.

"Jaicey, one of her teammates. Team captain, good person. I like her. I'm pretty sure I know what she said."

 _I'm sorry for what happened, she didn't mean anything of what she said and maybe I hope you're okay._

"Is she the girl in the audio that tries to mediate the situation?" Master Luminara asks softly.

I nod. "Yes."

"Then why burn it?" Master Kenobi asks as the paper is now a floating ball of fire, not quite yet ash.

"Too soon. And their apologies do nothing to mend the situation at hand, so forgive me if I do not want it."

"That is your decision young one, to shut them out." Master Jinn reminds me. I nod, then take a step back and throw the paper ashes away, then wait for them to continue.

"Did you find the girl and her tryst?" Master Windu asks Zeb, resuming the questioning.

Zeb suddenly smiles. "I did, about five miles away in his apartment."

"And their crimes?"

"I charged them both with public drunkenness, disorderly conduct, second degree assault, fleeing the scene of a crime, fleeing the scene of a violent crime, DWI, assault on a federal official and member of the military as well as the felonies on alcohol consumption before the age of 21."

 _Sheesh._

"And what are the odds that all those charges stick?" Master Jinn asks.

"The assault charges are likely to be dropped on those two in this case. The fleeing the scene charges are bulletproof since we have video footage, eye witness testimony and the matching plates."

"Try to add destruction of property to all of their charges." Hera suddenly speaks up. "His phone is a complete loss."

 _Wonderful._

 _Apparently I lost it going down the stairs. Cayle said the Tac Team found it in the kitchen of the house, all battered to hell like they had tried to break it._

Zeb darkly smiles. "Will do."

"We can provide the audio of the incident, if it helps any." Master Skywalker says hopefully. "Ezra's AI was recording the entire exchange."

 _Oh. Twos…_

"That should help get confessions easily. May I ask Ezra one question?" Zeb asks the Council.

"Go ahead." Yoda grants the request.

Zeb turns to me. "Would you mind if I used the exchange against Sabine?"

"Not at all." I respond without a second's hesitation. "But say that you pulled it from my phone. Nothing else of value was recovered."

Master Mundi tuts in approval. "Very clever."

 _More vengeful than anything, but okay._

"In this rare case, your vengeance is justified. I hope the audio wraps this up at top speed." Master Windu nods to me, then looks to Zeb.

 _Oh dammit I forgot to shield my mind._

"Thank you, Commander." Master Kenobi thanks Zeb.

"My pleasure, happy to serve Masters." Zeb bows, then slides off to join Kanan, Cayle and I.

"Young Bridger, step forward, please." Yoda requests me.

 _Here we go._

I comply, stepping forward while holding everyone gaze, then walk to the center of the room and let out a breath and try to clear my mind.

"After reviewing the footage, compiling all of the eyewitness statements, the audio recordings as well as your action during the course of the night, it is overwhelming clear that you did your best to make the best of a bad situation Ezra. Congratulations." Master Windu says.

 _It's not something you congratulate._

"Thank you, Master." I accept the compliment.

"Your actions even before the domestic disturbance saved potentially tens of lives, displaying the core of what it means to be a Jedi." Master Koon adds.

"Therefore, we have decided to issue a very light punishment for the night's actions. All weapons will be removed from your apartment until the conclusion of the fall term as well as a monitoring period of two weeks." Master Windu continues, looking to Cayle. "I believe you would be more than happy to volunteer.

Cayle blinks rapidly a couple of times before responding "Yeah, of course."

"The Council does request that you stay away from all forms of off campus gatherings, especially those where alcohol is present. Your grades must maintain their current averages, and some community service will be required."

"Sounds more than fair, Masters. Thank you."

"We do suggest that you seriously examine the character of this Wren girl. Her actions in her interview with Master Skywalker and I were contentious and heated, whereas her actions at the party are unacceptable and indefensible. Our assessment of her is that she is an immature eighteen year old girl that comes from privilege and does not have the requisite emotional and maturity capacity to separate right from wrong. She seems to allow her emotions to get the best of her, having come from a place where such actions were dealt with by throwing cash at the problem." Ahsoka explains.

I nod. "I'll keep that in mind, thank you Master."

"Your psychological report came back clean as well, but we are prescribing you with something to ease your pain, tone down your stress and anxiety as well as help you sleep. Please inform us if the medication is too strong, or too weak." Master Waddle asks me.

I nod again. "Thank you Masters."

"Well then, I believe we are done here. The Council is now off to Eastern Asia." Master Windu rises. "May the Force be with us all."

* * *

"See you later Ezra." Bri smiles at me as I'm gathering my stuff.

 _Drew's already left right at the stroke of 5._

"Bye Bri. Have a good one." I smile at her.

Bri smiles in return, before it fades. "You sure you've got it?"

 _My sling. I'm doing all this one handed._

"Yeah." I try to reassure her. "I've got it."

 _Okay._

Bri walks away toward the door as I grab two folders and slide them into my bag, then zip it up before tossing one strap over my good shoulder. However, the movement alone slightly tweaks my left shoulder, causing it to twinge.

 _Oww…_

I shake my head, make sure my computer is shut off before walking out the door towards the Administration building.

 _Week's almost done at least. Hera and Kanan invited Cayle and I over for dinner tonight. It's been a pretty quiet week really. I've done homework and tried getting ahead on some final study guides that appeared on the main student work page that USC uses called Blackboard._

 _Cayle went out and bought a PS4 and has been setting ridiculous scores in Call of Duty in his down time while helping run back end for the Asia trip._

 _He doesn't want to admit it, but I know he wants to be there. He's been working on this for a couple of months now. And I screw it up when they start drilling down there._

The vibrations of my phone in my pocket yank me out of my thoughts.

 _That's probably Hera or Kanan._

Pulling out my phone, I read the push notification, then glance around me.

 _Three USC players dismissed, eleven suspended after investigation into campus party gone awry – ESPN_

 _Dismissed?!_

SABINE'S DISMISSED FROM THE TEAM?!

As quick as I can, I swipe right to open the article while my stomach continues to drop.

 _I can't believe this. I knew there was an investigation, and yeah it's serious, but…DAMN!_

"Three USC scholarship athletes have been dismissed, two of them on the nation's #4 ranked Football team after an investigation into an altercation at a party last Saturday night after USC's thrilling 48-45 come from behind win over Cal…"

 _Yeah yeah, I know that part. Who is dismissed?_

"—Junior Forward Eliza Taylor was dismissed from the Women's soccer team after the investigation concluded that she, along with the football players conspired to destroy the victim's cell phone in an effort to conceal the event from authorities.

Junior Midfielder Jaicey Weber has been suspended for the first half of the team's next game against Arizona while star Freshman Forward Sabine Wren, the team's leading goal scorer has been suspended indefinitely.

On the Football side, starting quarterback Matt Saracen along with wide receiver Trey Bibbins , who were both prominently involved in the controversial triple lateral that resulted in the game winning score have been suspended for the first half of their next game, a road affair against Oregon State for their roles in the altercation, which resulted in seventeen arrests of local community college football players as well as sent one student to a local hospital with critical injuries."

 _I wouldn't call my injuries critical. I didn't even miss a day of class!_

"USC's athletic director declined to comment if more punishment was forthcoming, citing the ongoing legal process and the involvement of the FBI after shots were reportedly fired at an off-duty police officer, followed by death threats against the governor."

 _Now that did not happen! That's how they're covering for me._

I've been monitoring the real drama, the court proceedings, and right now they're literally making me out to be an off duty ROTC member from high school. They're leveraging that, along with the majority of the involved parties lack of abilities to afford lawyers to get this over with quickly and efficiently.

 _Keeping my cover intact, somehow._

I scan the rest of the article before it goes more in depth about the football and soccer elements that I don't care about before slipping my phone back into my pocket and walk into the administration building and start climbing the stairs.

 _Well, I guess this means Sabine won't miss class anymore. Wonder why she isn't here now then? I know that she didn't play Sunday._

 _Twin Towers Correctional Facility record showed that Sabine was bailed out via wire transfer of $5000 by her father. Her hookup on the other hand, was one of the many "I can't afford my bail and a lawyer" crowd. In their defense, college is expensive._

 _Not everyone is attending on the Council's dime._

"That's purple." I hear Cayle say softly as I walk through the third floor halls toward Kanan's office.

 _Mira must be here._

"—can you say purple?" Cayle asks her. I don't hear the reply before walking up to the slightly opened door and knocking twice.

Cayle and Mira and the first to turn, while Cayle smiles and Mira makes an ecstatic noise and kicks happily. "Hey Ezra."

"Hi."

"How was work?" Cayle turns in his chair, away from his crowded desk.

"Fine." I shrug. "Twos might have found the break we wanted with the funds embezzlement."

Kanan's face scrunches slightly. "What does it look like?"

"Like mostly a sports thing. Players getting paid, coaches getting some of the side, administrators taking their share. And tax misappropriations." I explain. "I'm having Twos detail everything now, it'll be ready for the Council to look over by the end of next week."

"It's a bad time to be an athlete here. Or an administrator." Cayle comments as Mira reaches out for me.

I smile and scoop her up. "Hi. How are you?"

Mira grabs onto my shirt with both hands and lays her head on my collarbone while making a happy noise. "Only if you're breaking the rules." Kanan comments.

"The Council thinks everyone is breaking the rules." Cayle replies to Kanan.

Kanan shakes his head. "Hera's boss thinks that. Apparently it's a hilariously open secret that there's laws being broken, rules being disregarded left and right. Ezra's inquiry is getting us what we need to do something, and will apply the crimes to what we find."

"That's usually not how it works." Cayle adds.

I reply. "This isn't exactly normal."

 _There's these…middle-men. Most corrupt institutions have them, but these colleges seem to have them coming out of their ears. Just people that don't need to be there with their hands in the mud, taking shares that aren't theirs and should be going to the athletes, who don't get a dime._

 _The whole thing is a pyramid scheme, otherwise I'd feel bad about tearing the whole thing down._

Mira turns away from me to reach out to Cayle and make a specific noise, to which he replies "You want your bitey toy. Here you go." He hands her some gel keys, which Mira instantly starts chomping on happily with a smile on her face.

"She's teething a bit." Kanan explains as Mira chomps away. "It's making her a little grouch and a little gassy, but I think that's because she's taking in too much air."

Cayle smiles "I'm also talking a little!"

I light up and look to her Dad, who shakes his head. "We don't think she knows who ba-ba is, just that she knows how to make the noise, so she's making it."

"So it could be Mom or Dad?" I ask him.

"Or anything. If you guys want to go grab a smoothie, I'm going to be about another hour here. Take Mira with you, she'll like the adventure." Kanan explains, then turns back to me. "Is Chicken okay for dinner?"

I quickly nod. "Sounds great."

"C'mon Mira, let's go adventure." Cayle smiles, grabbing a pair of earmuffs which causes Mira to let out a squeal and let go of the keys to clap, hitting her hands together in a glancing blow.

I snatch the keys out of midair with my sling-riddled arm before laughing. "We made contact on this clap!"

Mira responds by looking up at me, sees me smile and smiles back, then tries clapping and completely whiffs.

 _Until then._

Cayle laughs, then starts to lead us back downstairs as I give Mira her teething toy back and she grabs onto me tighter. "Anything exciting happen today?"

"Nah." I shrug.

"And still no word from Sabine."

I shake my head. "I think your theory on that is right."

 _Twos data mined her file in the court system in particular and Cayle found out that the lawyer her father hired is one regularly retained by Walgreens, the pharmaceutical company, also her father's work._

 _Cayle thinks that the lawyer told Sabine to not contact me until all this is over. That all she can do by contacting me is incriminate herself more._

"Your twitter numbers, texts, everything's way down."

I nod. "Well yeah, that incident was really ugly."

"You're telling me. I find you, bleeding and near berserk-ing out before you knock yourself out."

"To protect you." I quickly counter.

 _I took the threat out. In this case, it's what's inside me._

Mira stops gnawing on her toys and curls her fist around my shirt tighter as Cayle replies "I'm not afraid of the berserker. You had him locked. You took a beating, won and kept him down. Everyone's very impressed."

"I'm just glad everybody's efforts are working. That was the first incident in a non-temple environment."

 _For years, they've been purposefully provoking him out of me. I would try to keep him back, but almost always failed. That way it served as practice for them to set me down without killing me, and for me to try and get a hold on him._

 _He really is a different person._

Cayle smiles. "You did awesome. You're healing up great, by the end of the week you'll be able to use that arm more and everything should get back to whatever the new normal is."

 _Yup._

"How's the court cases sorting out?"

Cayle glances at me. "The whole thing, or just the girl?"

 _The girl._

"Cayle." I start.

He instantly puts his hands up in apology. "Sorry, sorry—"

"I don't want your opinions on it. I'm trying to sort it out myself." I explain.

"Care to enlighten me?"

 _Not really._

 _I think it comes down to three things: The alcohol, which was the catalyst. Her upbringing, upper middle class, getting whatever she wants because of her soccer skills. And her Mandalorian heritage, making her temper flare hotter and fire burn brighter, turning a disaster into a potential cataclysm._

 _As much as I want to cast her out for this, I think it's kind of important for me to give her one last chance. As a Jedi, it's my job to be the bigger person. To be better than she is. All her personal insults the threw at me means I'm doing it right. And if she doesn't like that, then this road will end shortly._

 _I am already better than she is, Saturday all but cemented that. But I'm still a recovering Sith, so it counts for nothing in everyone's eyes._

Cayle takes my silence as a no. "Okay then. Her lawyer is working some magic. Pleading guilty on some of the lesser charges to help clear the system, which are effectively being dropped."

"Dropped?" I ask hotly.

"The legal system is swamped. Everyone wants this over with as soon as possible."

"That's not justice!" I tell him.

Cayle replies. "I know…let me finish."

 _Fine._

"She's fighting the'Assault of a Federal Official' and 'Military Member' charges, claiming ignorance, and the fact that she was under…at the time of everything."

 _Yeah, under him getting worked._

I sigh. "How about the fleeing the scene charge?"

"Claiming that her state influenced the decision and that she was unaware of the situation. They're trying to plea that down."

"Like everything else."

 _She and the football players from here are at least. The community college guys are getting buried. This is probably going to follow them around as felonies for the rest of their lives._

 _Their entire lives in front of them, and they are losing the right to vote, live within three miles of schools, nurseries, unable to serve on juries, ineligible to vote, ineligible for welfare, disqualification from many jobs, certain licenses such as gun ownership…_

 _OH WAIT._

That's my entire life. Has been for years now.

 _The only dude I kind of feel bad for is the one guy who was brought here illegally by his parents when he was just a baby. Guy's getting sent back to Guatemala, a country he's never even been to. Call me a jerk, but my pity stops when I look down at my hand and arms or move my shoulder._

"All in all, it's looking like a lot of community service time and mandatory counseling for your friends. If they're still your friends, I guess." Cayle says, opening the door to the food court. "He said there's a smoothie place in here?"

I nod, pushing everything else out of my mind.

 _I've got Mira and Cayle here. There's homework to do, the financial crimes I'm looking into as well as keep up on the world and what's going on in it. I've got more than enough on my mind._

 _So let's focus on that._

"Yeah." I smile then point to the left. "It's right here."


	11. Uneven Ground

_Focus Ezra. Just. Focus._

Throwing one arm in front of the other, I keep driving myself through the water toward the wall in front of me.

 _Everything I've got in front of me I can beat. I just need to focus._

* * *

"The point at which the defined becomes indefinable Ezra, is—Ezra. EZRA!"

I quickly jump at Dad's raised voice and look away from my lightsaber. "Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" I ask him.

Dad scowls. "Were you listening to me?"

"Yes." I nod, causing him to scowl.

"This is important. You need to know this. You never know when knowledge like this will come in handy."

"I understand." I nod in understanding once again.

Angrily, he walks over and snatches my lightsaber off the table and tosses it thru the open doorway. "All you care about is that lightsaber. About fighting and looking cool. Well guess what jackass, that won't work one day. You need to hear what I have to say and FOCUS. Do you understand me?"

I bow my head. "Yes."

"Yes…?"

"Yes Dad. I will learn to focus." Instantly, he slaps the top of my head. "OWW!"

"Oh that didn't hurt. If I wanted to hurt you I would." He scowls angrily at me. "And there is no learning to focus. I gave you that ability. Use it. Do it. _Focus._ "

* * *

 _Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Wall. Kick._

Arriving at the wall, I allow all my muscles to coil up, then fire them all at once in order to turn the other way before a light rumble reaches my ears.

 _I'm probably close to needing to go. I know the pool was reserved at 6._

 _Now brake._

Using the Force and my will, I stop in place then poke my head just above the surface of the water, allowing my toes to barely touch the bottom of the pool and spot multiple girls in one-piece swimsuits. "Oh damn, my bad. Sorry."

 _Oh shit. It's soccer._

Liz turns around at the sound of my voice. "Ezra?"

"Yeah, hi. Sorry. Didn't know it was you guys." I apologize while swimming to the edge.

"Uh—yeah. How are you? We heard about the fight at the party? Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine." I smile.

She lightly smiles back before asking "We heard you were hurt."

"Not too bad. Cut my hand, but eh. It'll heal." I shrug, shoulders still under the water. "Heads up, I'm getting out."

Liz listens, taking a step back. "Thanks for the warning. It's too—" She says before her jaw just drops.

I sheepishly smile at her, then walk past her and grab my towel. "Didn't want to get you wet."

"How did you…what the heck?!" She sputters. "You didn't use the side."

 _Yeah, I used the Force, not that she'd know and my core and leg strength to just jump out of the pool._

"I didn't skip leg day. No big deal." I say sheepishly.

"Liz! Don't bother—Ezra? What in the he…" I hear Jaicey's voice before turning and seeing her, clearly with no makeup on and without her hair done gaping at me. "What happened to your back?"

 _The scars._

"Fell off my bike at top speed when I was a kid. Wasn't wearing a shirt. Doesn't hurt." I lie brazenly.

 _Doesn't explain the whipping, cuts from blades and small burn on my back, but whatever. She won't notice._

Jaicey's face contorts before she takes a look at my abs, waist and legs before gulping slightly. "Didn't know you worked out."

"Have to stay in shape somehow." I say sheepishly, then run the towel through my hair.

"Do you wanna come over to my dorm some time?" Liz asks. "Watch some Netflix? Chill out?"

I laugh to myself, then look back to Liz. "Not this week. Maybe later though."

"Sure." Liz smiles widely before I turn back to see Jaicey looking disapprovingly at Liz.

"We're here to get cardio."

Liz quickly straightens up. "Right. I'll go get my stuff from the changing room." She quickly bolts for the locker room before I can say another word.

"Sorry you got suspended." I tell her, walking over to where I put my sandals.

"Not your fault." Jaicey waves me off. "I thought you were actually hurt. JJ called to see how you were doing, and nobody really said anything since we aren't related to you."

"I'm fine." I dismiss her concern. "Hand hurts a bit, but that's because I grabbed the door when I went through it."

"How'd you get up after the stairs?"

"I bounced." I joke, getting her to laugh before I grab my shirt.

 _People are staring._

I smile before pulling my shirt on. "I'm fine. Shoulder's worked out now, we can move forward."

"We tried calling you." She says quickly, then scratches her scalp in embarrassment. "Matt and JJ and, uhm, Sabine. Said the number was no longer in service."

"Is now." I smile. "Phone got destroyed. Had to get a new one."

"Oh." Jaicey bites her lip before I gather up my stuff.

"Good seeing you Jaicey. Didn't mean to cause a scene."

"Sabine…didn't mean everything she said." Jaicey tells me, instantly causing me to stop.

I hang my head, then smile to myself. "Yeah, she did. I've heard it before though, it's okay."

"You ha—it's not okay though."

"I just have to focus and work my way through it. If she's with me, okay, If not, okay. It was a "drunk words, sober thoughts" situation. Is she here?" I throw in causally.

Jaicey smirks. "Yeah. Liz is keeping her in there. I assume. If she's not I'm having her do five laps."

"Hah." I can't hold back my laugh.

"Really though. She shouldn't have said it. She's having a hell of a time now though."

 _Good._

"Running from the cops will do that." I smile.

The words clearly trigger something in Jaicey's brain because she lights up. "By the way, what's with this military member business? Everybody got charged with it and the judge is being super tough about it."

"How would you know? You didn't get charged." I counter, causing her to pale slightly.

"JJ and Matt did. Jackass."

I raise my hand in apology. "It's a fact. I didn't call the cops.

"Yeah, and now look what happened."

 _Matt's backup, a beloved senior whose job he took led a comeback last Saturday and won. He never got to come into the game and the crowd absolutely abused him with chants and vicious signs. The cameras panned to him on the bench clearly trying to look fine but you could tell it was getting to him. Trey got back in the game but got hit weird on like his third play and didn't return. Football won, soccer lost…_

 _Everybody lost._

I smile to myself, then look back up. "I'll see you around Jaicey. Sorry about causing so much trouble."

"You didn't cause all this. You're the real victim in all this."

I start to walk away, then stop and glance back at her. "Still. Look at the mess though."

* * *

"— _the state of California, after the events of Saturday, September 26_ _th_ _has formally voiced their concern with harboring a "enhanced individual" inside their borders alongside their everyday citizenry."_

"Hasn't New York already talked to them about this?" I ask Twos, then shrink the browser and look back to the file.

 _Looks like there's a meeting in a few weeks in Sacramento._

" _Yes, they have. It seems they aren't convinced. Would you like me to request the files on the meeting between the New York Council and the state government?"_

I nod, then glance around at the lecture hall as it slowly fills up. "Yeah." I type out to Twos, then reach back and pull my notebook out of my bag.

" _Requested. Also, your Strategies class is coming up. Would you still like me to send you're the brief from China as soon as it arrives?"_

"Yeah." I nod again before scooping up a pen and start twirling it in my fingers.

 _Nervous energy is nerve-less energy._

And yet here I am, showing slight nerves.

 _Weird that soccer would hide Sabine from me. Jaicey sent Liz scurrying right after she realized it was me._

" _I have requested the file on the Council meeting Ezra."_

I hear footsteps off to my left before "Hey Ezra."

 _Smile. Be sure to smile._

"Hey Sabine." I smile, then take in her outfit change.

 _She's not wearing sweats. She's in jeans and a outfit that hangs off her shoulder, revealing part of a tattoo._

Sabine smiles at me as she sits down, then sets her bag aside. "How are you? You look busy."

"I'm fine. I like your look." I gently tease her.

 _Loosen up. She's using small talk as a shield._

"Thanks." She immediately blushes, then ducks down to grab her notebook and clicker.

 _Which reminds me._

I grab mine then glance back at my messages with Twos.

 _"Anything else you would like me to do before I unplug for your class?"_

"No." I respond. "Thank you Twos." Before locking my tablet and stowing it away as Calhoun walks in and greets the room.

"Morning class…clickers out, this class will not take all that long…"

 _Okay._

I shift in my seat then reach out to get a handle on Sabine, getting a healthy amount of nerves and attention on me.

 _She's been staring at me._

"When is the next registration period for Spring classes?"

 _November._

The options pop up on the screen, and I select November out of the list of selections then turn off the tiny lighted display before seeing a glimpse of my father's reflection.

 _No._

I shake my head as Calhoun begins talking again before I see Sabine turn to me out of the corner of my eye.

 _Yup. November. Focus on the facts. And not the fact that you're the spitting image of him. I'm better. I'm at least trying to be better, that automatically makes me better._

 _He never bothered. He spent most of his adult life hell bent on one thing: Creating beings that can use the unlimited potential of the Force. Not thinking of the terrible burden it could be or how much responsibility he was giving us—_

 _Oh wait, he's asking another stupid question._

"What percentage of female college freshmen report being stalking or physically abused in their college careers?"

 _Over 60%._

Choosing the only option above 50, which happens to be 68%, I glance around before seeing Sabine shift in her seat again.

 _That was me. Technically, when I gave her my notes if you really want to think about it. I damaged her and didn't even think about it. Of the consequences. I need to always take a step back in moments like that and consider what I'm doing._

 _It's not fair to her._

Calhoun changes the slide, indicating that the clicker portion of class is over with today before sipping his thermos of coffee and begins his lecture.

 _Stepping back would break my focus. Both in the moment and of the larger picture. And I'm hardwired not to do that. Breaking my focus is a cardinal sin. I have to be able to hold all of this inside my head and maintain my focus._

 _Elias doesn't have to deal with this. The pressure. He vanished, literally. He could be literally anywhere in the world, on a beach somewhere with a drink in his hand, playing a video game and I'm here, grappling with the family legacy._

 _As it stares me back in the mirror every day._

My hand twinges slightly as in front of me, papers are being passed back.

 _Just like the syllabus._

Taking the proffered sheet, I set the remainder by my backpack and glance at the sheet, which looks like a calendar for the remainder of the semester.

 _I'm surprised he bothered. Everything the Council and Temple can find, he hates just having to show up three times a week._

Out of nowhere, he grabs his bag and starts toward the door as everyone else is packing up their stuff. "Where's he going?" I turn and ask Sabine.

"He dismissed us after revealing this scavenger hunt thing." She looks at me funny then her expression lightens. "You have a second? Before Spanish?"

I nod. "They cancelled again, so yeah."

 _Guess I should pack up._

I quickly grab my notebook, which is dated but has nothing written down and toss it into my bag an follow it with my pen and clicker. "Sorry I spaced." I apologize while standing as Sabin e does the same, having waited around a minute for me.

"It's fine. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Sabine stops mid steps on the stairs, turns around and gently, but firmly grabs my arm. "No, really."

"Yeah?" I reply, unsure of myself. "I'm fine."

"You were twirling your pen so fast it could have taken flight on its own."

 _Dammit._

"I was listening to Calhoun."

Sabine's eyes narrow before they roll in irritation. "You didn't know when class ended."

"Don't you want to talk to me?" I pop off, immediately causing Sabine to back down.

"Uhm, yeah. Sorry. Uhh…yeah." She sputters, then turns away from me and starts down the final flight of stairs before stumbling and catching herself with the railing.

 _That got her attention._

She beats me to the door, allowing her to grab it for me and returning the smile I give her for the gesture. "Is your hand okay?"

"You talked to Jaicey."

"Yeah." Sabine nods. "I didn't know you worked out."

"I swim sometimes."

"That's not what she said."

I laugh involuntarily, getting Sabine to smile. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Well you did say it."

"Seriously, Ezra. You okay? Because I know you changed your number and you have every reason in the world to be mad and never talk to me again but I—I really am sorry." Sabine gushes, suddenly sounding very choked up as I pull out my phone and extend it to her.

"It got broken. Your contact info didn't save. Here." I extend my phone to her.

Sabine look to my phone, then sniffles. "Oh. I didn't know that."

"What do you know?"

 _I actually don't know. I suspect everything._

"Nothing, really." She ducks her head while rapidly typing into my phone. "I kind of, uhm, blacked out. Kind of. I remember seeing you, I was really happy to see you. I tired hanging out with you but dumb, drunk me got separated eventually, then I met Drew and we really hit it off and next thing I really recall is being…with him at his apartment."

 _Oh she was with him. And she's lying. She remembers more than just being with him._

"Drew huh? I never got his name." I say evenly as Sabine moves onto Snapchat, visible over the display.

She pauses, log in screen just having loaded. "You didn't?"

"No." I shake my head. "I was running around taking people home so nobody ruined their lives or killed someone. Uber and Lyft refused to pick anybody up. Something about a strike."

"Oh. Well that's nice of you."

"You really have no memory?" I ask firmly.

Sabine's eyes widen nervously before she shakes her head. "No. What'd I do?"

"I don't know really. I just saw you guys in the theater room getting acquainted with each other and decided it was time to go. Which is how it all started."

"I, uhm, actually knew that already." Sabine says very quietly still typing on my phone. "Jaicey remembered."

I turn and fire off "Then why ask?"

"Different points of view." Sabine replies.

"But you already knew what I know. What you said."

Sabine's head snaps to me. "No, I don't know that. Jaicey didn't say that I said anything, just that I was a super bitch toward you and that's how you ended up in a huge fight and in the hospital apparently. They thought." She amends her statement.

"You said a lot." I laugh once. "And I didn't go to the hospital. I'm fine. Couple of small cuts, hurt my shoulder, got patched up, slept in my own bed."

"Okay. I, uhm, my dad's lawyer said that he can get me a copy of the transcripts. Apparently LAPD got audio from somebody's phone."

"Mine." I smile thinly. "Didn't really have choice, sorry."

 _Twos gave it to the Council._

"No, no it's fine. I deserve all of it. I'm just, so, so sorry you had to see me like that, and with another guy and I promise it'll never happen again Ezra."

 _Wait._

"With another guy?"

Sabine freezes up, then bites her lip. "Yeah. Drew."

"It was a hookup, why would that matter. It happens." I shrug. "It happened in high school since like, junior year." I lie. "It's college, it happens."

"You…" Sabine blinks a few times. "Huh?"

I smile at her. "I was surprised, yeah. But look at you. Now I see it. You were pretty before. Now, that you've dressed up you're super beautiful. Drunk yeah, Drew or whatever his name is saw that. And it led us to this point. Nothing we can do about the past. Just focus on the future."

Sabine tilts her head at me. "You think I'm…beautiful?"

 _Shit._

"Today, yeah. You look great. But that's not my point. If you're apologizing and don't know what you said, just for the actions then don't apologize." I counter. "It doesn't mean anything then, and I can tell you want to mean it."

"I am sorry." She gulps, looking slightly near tears.

"Then mean it."

"I do mean it!" She slams her phone back into my chest. "Dammit, I'm trying here Ezra!"

"Ezra?" A third voice chimes in, sounding barely familiar.

We both turn to look at a blonde haired girl who looks dressed up before I realize who it is.

 _Aubrey._

"It is you. I thought it was you." She beams, the moves to hug me. "How are you?"


	12. Decipher

"Ezra?" A third voice chimes in, sounding barely familiar.

 _Aubrey._

"It is you. I thought it was you." She beams, the moves to hug me. "How are you?"

I stare blankly at her, then shove Sabine's hand out of my chest, sending her phone clattering to the ground. "Aubrey? Hi."

"You do remember meeee." She squeals, then tackles me and wraps herself around me. "Been looking all over for you!"

"All over?" Sabine buts in, brushing off her phone before blowing on it. "He goes here. Who are you?"

"I'm Aubrey, a friend of Ezra's."

Sabine simply crosses her arms at Aubrey. "I can tell that? From High School? Seems like a weird reason to take a flight all the way from Georgia."

Aubrey tenses up, still wrapped around me like a python. "I just missed him, is all. Not weird. Who are you?"

"Sabine, a friend of Ezra's."

 _Very coy._

Aubrey laughs, then sets her feet down and uncoils from me as I try to ignore how close her torso is to me and take a step back. "Am I interrupting something?"

 _Because Sabine's mad._

"No."

"Yes."

We both turn to each other, and Sabine scowls at me.

 _She said yes._

"Would we like to try that again?" Aubrey offers up the chance.

"No." I turn to her. "I can text you later Sabine. How—Why— I texted you the other day, you didn't have to fly all the way out here."

Aubrey smiles widely. "It's not like I'm doing anything."

"Flights aren't cheap though." I play up the lie.

"You're being modest." She smiles at me.

 _She got really pretty._

I feel myself blush before I glance away from her. "Well, since you're here do you want to go eat?"

"Sure!" Aubrey beams and tackles me before I spot a betrayed looking Sabine, mouth half open while looking mortally wounded.

"I'll…leave you two be." She says awkwardly, scooping up her backpack off the ground. "I'll text you Ezra."

"Bye." I wave awkwardly, not quite knowing what else to do before adding. "Nice seeing you." Sabine doesn't reply, leaving me to look over at Aubrey.

"I interrupted something, didn't I. It kind of looked like you were…fighting."

I shake my head and smile slightly at her. "No, it's a misunderstanding. Anyway, how'd you—"

"No no. I can explain, but not here. You wanna go to lunch with me?"

"Uhh. Sure." I sputter out. "My car's way off in the distance though."

 _At my apartment. And as good as it is to see her, I'm not thrilled on her getting that close (literally!) to my home._

 _I don't know anything that's going on. Where she's been, Who she's working for, etc._

"That's okay. I got an Uber on my way. I'll just call it back…" She pulls out her phone and starts tapping on the screen. "It looks like there's like a walkway up ahead?"

 _Yeah, Sabine and I didn't get all that far from class._

"Yeah."

"I'll call it there." She says, before I nod and start leading the way.

" _Twos, turn on your tracker. Keep it in house."_ I text her subtly before we arrive at the crosswalk as she's digging in a decent sixed purse for…

 _Glasses?_

"You like?" She smiles at me, wearing the black spectacles.

"They're nice. You don't need them though."

 _Her vision is perfect. 20/15._

She simply smiles at me. "Gotta blend in, look all smart and stuff. Glasses make everyone look smarter."

 _Oh, it's a disguise._

"Here it is." She informs me as a black SUV pulls up and she opens the door and climbs in.

 _Oh…kay._

Aubrey rattles off an address to the driver, who nods, smiles and says "There's candy in the middle dash if you guys want some."

"Ooh! Thanks." Aubrey beams again, then opens the dash to reveal a mixed bag of candy with Starburst, little Skittles packs, SweetTarts and tiny AirHeads.

I smile, then add my own "Thanks." Before noticing that Aubrey is on her phone again, giving me the excuse to check my own phone.

" _Sure. Done. Why?" – Twos_

"Search Temple Database records for 'Aubrey Simmons'." I reply.

 _Honestly, she hadn't crossed my mind in a couple of years. She fell completely off the grid, never poked her head up once._

" _Searching. From what I heard, you're headed to the Olive Garden on Beecher St. which is a mile and a half away."_

"The only audio component you're supposed to be listening to is my voice. Not the conversations around me. Disengage." I order Twos.

" _Sorry." She replies. "You said you wanted to be tracked. So I listened in and discovered your final location. One mile away now."_

"That Sabine?" Aubrey glances over at me.

I nod, then smile. "Yeah."

"You guys dating? She is really pretty."

"No, no we're not dating. She's…"

 _Banging random guys and claiming to not really recall. Which is convenient._

"She's searching the market her own way."

" _One mile away." – Twos_

Aubrey's eyebrows drop. "What's that supposed to mean? What are you trying to say but not saying it exactly?"

"She's sleeping with other guys." The driver chimes in.

"Shut the hell up." Aubrey snaps at him, shaking her finger strongly at him. "Drive."

 _Just as authoritative as I remember._

"Pulling in now ma'am."

Aubrey shakes her head while gathering up her purse as we halt in front of a restaurant. "Meet you inside." She tells me, then turns to the driver.

 _Well, he's not getting a big tip._

I slide a smile onto my face before letting a family of five walk thru the doors on the left hand side, then grab the door myself and slide inside. "Two, please." I ask the host.

"In a booth, please. If there's one open." Aubrey adds, walking right up beside me and smiling in a friendly manner.

"Right this way." he says, then leads us weaving thru the restaurant before seating us at a booth that's right by a window and asking us for drinks. I ask for a tea, Aubrey asks for wine, then hands her ID over before it's handed back.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly, keeping my eyes on the table.

Feeling Aubrey's eyes snap to me, I then hear her laugh. "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"Yes, I do." I frown at her. "Dad said to stay away from you, or he'd do something about you. I didn't listen, and he kicked you out."

 _She was just 14. I was 13. Around a year before I left._

"That's not you. That's your father. I didn't stay away either." She smiles gently, then kicks my foot with hers. "Your dad was scared of losing you. To me."

"That's dumb, I would have just stayed instead of leaving. He hurt himself." I admit, then see her smirk.

She twirls her silverware, wrapped in a napkin in between her fingers. "I was going to ask about that. I've only heard rumors."

"I can't really say unless you tell me who you're working for." I lock eyes with her.

"I work for me. I might…take a job here and there to pay my rent, buy a new purse, see the new movie on the holo." She shrugs. "I don't really care who it is."

 _She's a bounty hunter now._

Biting my lip, I drop my head back and glance up at the ceiling. "You deserve better than that."

"I've got too much blood on my hands to be normal. This is the closest I can get. But, answering your question, nobody has leverage on me. What happened?"

 _I hate this story. She probably won't like it._

I sigh, then glance down at the table. "I turned them in. Everyone. Switched sides."

"You look like you're a hundred years old." She comments after staying silent for a moment.

"I'm tired of telling this story. I feel like it's branded on my back." I frown. "The story's gotten out, I'm sure. The details don't matter."

"You're a Jedi now."

"Not if you ask them." I disagree. "They can't stand me. They only see me as Ephraim's son."

"You are his son. So? That doesn't mean you have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders anymore."

 _Yeah it does. I might be the strongest person on the planet. It comes down to me._

"You always had that weight. I hated that you did, always. Your dad pushed that burden on you by experimenting on you. And it weighs you down. Beaten down all your personality. You can't be you."

I counter. "I barely know who I am. I was trained to be a social butterfly, to adapt and change in an instant. Even now, I find myself flicking between people from day to day, class to class."

"Well then, focus on what you like. What makes you happy?"

 _Playing with Mira. Helping Jacen repair his bike or make him a sandwich. Training with his dad or pouring over an intel brief with his mom. Training in the Temple, getting lost in the details and coming out, hours later, better._ "That." Aubrey cuts me off before I can start talking. "Whoever that is, that's you. Try to be him. Eventually, it'll work."

"Doesn't exactly work. My backstory to go to school there is based on a lie."

"Which is…?"

I shake my head at her smile as our drinks arrive. "My parents and I come from Georgia. They work in TV."

"What can I get you guys to eat?" Our server asks us.

Aubrey seamlessly transitions. "Can we get some salad and breadsticks to share, then I'll have your tour of Italy."

 _I didn't even look at the menu. Oops._

"I'll have the same." I smile at the server, who takes my menu.

"We'll get that right out for you guys, and I'll grab the salad."

"Thanks." Aubrey smiles, then looks right back to me. "TV?"

"Explains them not being around."

Aubrey sighs, then leans back on her side of the booth and sighs. "I never did get to really say sorry. For your Mom."

"It's okay." I smile, grateful.

"No, it's not." She fires right back, popping up off the cushion. "It sucks. It fucking sucks. The wrong parent died. I never understood why she loved your Dad."

"I don't either." I confess. "But they loved each other."

"Not as much as they loved you."

I laugh dismissively.

 _Dad doesn't love me. He hates me._

"No, they do. Even your Dad. Who apparently, is in a top secret prison in the northern Atlantic?"

 _What?_

"How'd you know where he was?" I blurt out, then pull out my phone.

 _We have to double security._

"Rumors."

"Do better than 'rumors'" I order her, sarcastically air quoting 'rumors'.

"Okay, _my Lord_." Aubrey rolls her eyes at my, causing me to wince. "Hah, knew that'd get you."

"Your salad…and breadsticks…" the waiter pops up. "Cheese?"

"Sure." Aubrey nods, then tells him to stop after a moment, before he asks us to enjoy and flag him down if we have any questions or need anything.

 _My Lord…_

"It's just word around the underworld. We know there's a super-duper, uber-max prison somewhere out there. It would make sense that he's there."

 _Who do I even text? Kanan? Master Kenobi? Cayle?_

I sigh, then grab a breadstick. "Knowing puts you in danger."

"I kick danger's ass regularly." She counters. "You look 18 going on 1800, relax."

"That's not easy for me." I remind her.

"I know. Just try. I'll switch subjects. How's your brother?"

I immediately groan loudly. "Now why would he make me relax?"

"He might be the 'Liar, but he's your brother. And he also loves you."

"I don't think he loves anybody but himself." I counter. "You used our nickname for him."

"Elias was always the 'Liar. Getting you in trouble for things he did. Like scattering that poor bunny rabbit across the compound. He's sadistic."

"Compulsive. Just what Dad wanted."

"Do you know where he is?"

I shake my head. "No. The Council didn't find him when they invaded the Compound."

"They invaded the Compound?" Aubrey repeats, looking surprised.

I nod. "I gave them everything."

Aubrey bites her lip. "You know you have a two billion dollar death mark on you, right?"

"Of course." I smile.

"You don't seem scared."

I smile at her. "You know I can get out of any situation without too much trouble."

"Like that party?" Aubrey asks coyly.

 _How'd she—_

"The story didn't add up. And I've been looking for you for years Ezra. Whatever the Jedi did to hide you from everyone, it worked. I barely found you online, before the story went out about all these players suspended from USC and a student injured. From what it sounded like, a normal person would be dead."

"I'm not normal." I laugh.

"I know." She laughs back.

We both fall into silence for a moment. "You're not here to kill me, are you?"

"No, I'm not that dumb. I can't win. Nobody can."

 _Elias can. Dad can. Maybe Maul. Probably Maul._

"You really have no idea or suspicion where Elias is?" Aubrey asks.

I drop my eyes again, then grab the salad tongs. "I have suspicions, but nothing else. Nothing to base it on."

"Your instincts are perfect. Let's hear it."

I hesitate for a moment, salad in the tongs.

 _I haven't told anyone this. Not the Council, not Cayle…nobody._

"I think he's in Asia. He was on a mission when they burned the Compound to the ground. Some thought he died there. Most don't. I don't."

"A mission?"

"I think, a mission." I rephrase. "Whatever it was, he wasn't there. Otherwise they would have needed triple the troops they did."

Aubrey takes a bite of salad, then sips her wine. "Lot of thinking for somebody in college."

"Classes aren't hard yet. And I like staying in the loop."

"Things are brewing in Asia." Aubrey shifts slightly. "It's been a slow build. Lots of arms, high paying jobs."

I ask "Have you been over there?"

"Corporate sabotage." She confirms. "Never fired a shot. For the Rising Tide."

 _The worldwide hacktivist group that split from WikiLeaks._

"You're wrong. I can be beaten." I smile, then show her my hand, slice still visible, but healing.

"How'd you do that?"

"Broke off a knife blade in my hand." I laugh/

She cringes, then sips her wine. "54,000 psi. That's a hell of a grip."

"They activated him. Slightly. I tried keeping him bottled."

"The berserker." She reads into it correctly, allowing me to just nod. "So you control him."

"It's more 50/50 now."

"Better than the 100/0 that I'm used to. Used to be you got mad, and people just died."

 _Yeah…_

"I'm trying to be better." I smile nervously.

Jaicey smiles softly over the table at me, her teeth slipping thru just a little bit. "I can tell. I noticed the moment you started talking."

 _Really?_

As if she heard my own thoughts, she bumps my foot and nods. "I like this Ezra a little more. It's noticeable."

* * *

"Breathe for me bubs. Just listen to my voice, keep your eyes closed…and breathe." I say slowly and firmly to Jacen as we sit in the living room, crisscross apple sauce, hands in our laps.

Mira makes a small noise and bumps her stationary toy, which rattles, getting a small laugh out of her. Beside her, close enough for his tail to bump into her is Ghost watching the three of us.

"Good job bud." I smile at Jacen, who looks completely relaxed.

"This is kind of hard. There are distractions." He comments.

Hera laughs in the kitchen before his Dad chimes in. "There are always distractions. You just have to learn to power thru them."

"But I'm still bad at this. I've never moved anything."

I smile, then turn and look at his Dad.

 _He had it, just for a moment. I felt the Force react to his efforts to reach it._

"You're close. I can feel it. Eyes closed…" I remind him, causing him to squint. "Don't squint. Relax, and breathe. Breathe. In…" Jacen sucks in a breath. "Out."

Jacen breathes out, just before Ghost's ears go straight up in the air.

 _He's got it again._

"Reach out…" I say softly before he physically reaches out.

 _That's okay, it's natural to associate thought with action. Still got it too._

"I feel something…fuzzy."

I turn back to his Dad and let out a big smile as both of his parents are looking on, beaming. "Okay. What do you see?"

"Blackness." Jacen astutely points out, then shrugs and loses his tenuous grip on the Force. Ghost's hair slightly droops after standing on end for almost thirty seconds before he looks to me, to see if it's okay.

"It's okay." I say to both Ghost and Jacen, then scratch Ghost behind his ears to get him to relax. "Focus for me. You're close. Keep your eyes closed. Just relax and breathe."

"You're doing great bud. Keep going." His dad reminds him.

Jacen wordlessly obeys, keeping his entire face relaxed and breathes in, then out before I feel him get a grip on the Force again before Ghost visibly reacts again.

 _Interesting. I didn't know he could feel the Force and be aware of it, even as an energy. Huh._

"Reach out, and tell us what you see."

Mira swings her feet back and forth, lying on her tummy while watching her brother curiously. "I see…dots of color."

 _He sees us. Hera and Kanan, Ghost, Mira, Zeb and I._

"What do they look like to you?" Kanan asks him, smiling.

"They're like balls of color. Yellow and blue and purple and pink and green." Jacen rambles. "They feel kind of familiar. What are they?"

"Keep your focus, and I'll tell you bud." I smile. Jacen quickly lets out another breath, keeping his entire body loose.

Ghost keenly eyes me, glancing from me to Jacen to Mira and back to me in a matter of seconds before I scratch his ears again. "It's us bud. Our Force signatures. Which one feels the closest?"

"Uhh…the small, pinky one." He says, then stretches out his hands physically. "I feel like I can almost reach out and touch it."

"That's Mira buddy. You feel your sister."

"Hi Force Mira." Jacen smiles, getting everyone to laugh before Mira kicks her feet and laughs late.

"Breathe and focus bud."

"Can I focus on Mira?"

"Of course." I nod, then look to his father for confirmation, who nods. "She's your sister."

"I'm supposed to protect her. This is kind of different though. I think." He rambles again.

I nod, playing along. "It can be. Poke around Mira's Force Signature. Get used to it. You said it looks pink?"

 _I don't really pay much attention to what the Signatures look like anymore. She feels new and warm to me personally. Master Yoda has told me that Force Signatures can feel different to different people._

"Yeah. It's not that big, all close together. But it's nice. Really warm though. Kind of like a fire. I feel something else by her. Is that…Zeb?"

I reach out to keep everyone quiet on a whim. "No, Zeb's in the kitchen with your Mom helping with the food. That's Ghost."

 _He's not really helping right now. Everyone's watching him._

"Hi Force Ghost." He smiles before all the hair on Ghost's body stands straight up and he jumps up.

"Easy boy…it's okay." I say as Jacen pulls his arms in to hug himself.

"Breathe and reach Jacen." His dad jumps in.

"It's okay." I add. "I think Ghost feels you poking around and doesn't know it's you. So he doesn't like it."

Jacen breathes out, then reaches out again. "It's okay Ghost. I'm just exploring. You look and feel big and blue. Like a bubble bath."

"You do like your bubble baths." I joke, keeping him loose. "Keep poking around."

Ghost stands up and starts walking all around Jacen, Mira and I, almost like a predator, but obviously in a protective way while sniffing all around us. "It's okay Ghost." Jacen follows Ghost around, eyes closed but hand out.

 _He's got Ghost alright._

Ghost nudges Jacen's hand, then licks his knuckles, getting him to laugh. "I feel you buddy. You can sit down." Right away, Ghost goes back to his spot by Mira and sits down.

 _Huh._

"Keep telling us what you feel, what you see." I say, then look behind me to see Hera and Kanan looking slightly bemused by Ghost listening so easily to Jacen.

 _He usually does listen. But that felt…different._

"I think Mira's happy. She's brighter than she was just before now." Jacen says as Mira keeps watching him intently, eyes wide.

Then silently Mira and her toy start slowly lifting a few inches off the ground.

 _WHOA._

I immediately grab Ghost's collar to prevent him from going crazy as I hear Hera quietly gasp. "I'm poking her, but she feels so…light."

"She's small man. That's why you have to protect her until she's big and strong like you."

"I will." Jacen says as Mira and her toy are about eight inches off the ground. Mira silently, curiously turns her head in confusion, then does a full 360 and spots us.

"Hey baby." I beam at Mira, who smiles.

"What?" Jacen asks.

"She rolled over and smiled." I tell him without thinking.

Jacen's eyes pop open. "She did?" before getting a glimpse of him levitating his sister before she starts to drop like a stone, I snatch her up out of the air by her armpits, and Ghost leaps up to protect her. "Oh."

 _Yeah, oh._

Mira reacts a moment late, eyes bugging out before her arms and legs flail in a panic before realizing that I've got her, she scrunches her face and lets out a wail. "WaaaaaAAAHHHHH!"

"It's okay…" I pull her close and coo in her ear as Jacen looks at me, looking very guilty and terribly sad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…" He says, looking like he's about to cry.

Kanan quickly hustles over and puts his hand on Jacen's shoulder. "No, you did great. You acted naturally. It was the surprise of everything that got her. Not you. You didn't scare her."

"WAAAAHAHAHHHH!" Mira bawls, clinging to me before Jacen blinks back tears.

 _He doesn't like making Mira cry._

"It's okay." I reassure Mira, then smile at Jacen. "She actually liked it. She turned completely around and smiled at all of us before you opened your eyes."

Jacen doesn't answer, then swallows the lump in his throat. "Good job Turbo. That was a great first try." Zeb approaches and smiles at him in an effort to cheer him up.

 _He did GREAT._

"Amazing first try." I add with a smile, causing Mira to perk up before wriggling around and finding her brother. Right away, she kicks and squirms and reaches out for Jacen.

 _Oh. That's new. I've never seen her seek him out to be held._

 _They're always close by, and he's helped her play with her toys before, but I've never seen him hold his sister._

"You want Jacen?" I ask Mira, who kicks even harder and makes an angry noise.

"It's okay Ezra." Kanan tells me as Jacen walk up and reaches out and grabs Mira from me lovingly.

 _Huh._

"Hey." Jacen smiles. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it." Mira responds to him with blabbering, but what looks like targeted, intended kicks of her legs and swings of her arms.

"She's talking to you Turbo." Zeb smiles widely, looking slightly choked up.

Jacen smiles even wider as Ghost moves to keep his head even with them. "Did it feel funny? Nice? I hope you smiled."

"She did." I nod, then laugh, getting everyone else to laugh before Mira…talks.

"Babababababba." All in a string, but clearly to her, words.

Jacen's eyes drop and he tilts his head to the side. "Sure?" Mira responds by swinging her arms back and forth a couple of times before stopping and staring at Jacen. "Walk?"

As soon as Jacen starts towards the kitchen, Mira smiles and tries clapping, succeeding once or twice.

"Really good job Jacen." I smile at him, getting he and Mira to turn and look up at me.

"You think I did okay?"

"You lifted your sister, and her toy. That's great." Kanan bends down and pulls him into a hug.

 _He's a natural._


	13. Secret Code

_public class Stopwatch_

 _{_

 _private long startTime;_

 _private long stopTime;_

"Knock Knock."

 _I was on a roll too. Damn._

Rolling away from my chair, I walk over to the front door, probe out far enough to feel one person standing at the door, then open it to Sabine, in her normal soccer related outfit before she smiles at me. "Hi. Can I come in?"

"Sure, yeah. Thought you were my RA or something, making me go to a social event." I wave her inside before shutting the door behind me.

 _Crap, the mess._

As quickly as I can, I leap around her and start picking up the general chaos that my apartment's living room is in. "Sorry…I had to babysit today."

 _Kanan and Hera reported to their superiors at the same time today, and they couldn't find anybody to watch them. So I did, happily._

 _Best reason to skip out on work ever. Renee loved it, basically kicked me out by force._

"Aww." Sabine smiles softly as I start folding the blanket Jacen used while watching cartoons before she spots Mira's bear on the floor. "AWWWWW!"

I glance over and see her pick it up, then give me a toothy smile. "Yeah. I bought that for her today. She liked it, but we forgot to let her take it home with her."

 _She'll be on campus tomorrow, as Hera has more meetings, so I'll bring her bear to her tomorrow. Probably will watch her a little bit then too._

"I think it's cute. She liked it?"

I nod. "Yeah. She's not at the age that she falls asleep holding anything. But _Ghost_ usually kind of does that anyway."

" _Ghost_? I've heard you say that before." Sabine comments, then visibly starts racking her brains.

"Their dog. He came too, mostly because he keeps the kids calm. They love him."

Sabine tilts her head. "Here? Must be kind of a small dog."

"No, no." I can't help but laugh. "He's a husky. He's no joke. Bark is menacing but he's friendly once he realizes you're okay."

"A husky? With two little kids, in this heat? What kind of husky? They're so gorgeous…" Sabine gushes while pulling out her phone.

"Tamaskan." I tell her, then move to set the blanket in the closet in my room. "Looks just like the pictures, his eyes pierce your soul."

 _They really do. I'm really glad I met him as a puppy when he always assumed I was a friend. I've seen and dealt with attack dogs before, and I wouldn't love squaring off with Ghost if Jacen and/or Mira were in danger._

 _That would be miserable. 135 pounds of protective anger and bite strength._

"Oh my…do they have puppies?"

"No. They took care of that." I joke lightly.

Sabine seems to understand. "These dogs are big…is he like that?"

I nod. "Can put his paws over my shoulders if he wanted to, and 135 pounds."

"Jesus…" Sabine shakes her head. "Make sure he likes me if I ever meet him. And he's good around Mira?"

"Yeah." I nod, scooping up a cup full of Cheerios that Jacen had snacked on. "Couple of weeks ago, with that big storm that came thru here, I heard that he heard the lighting and thunder then raced up to her room to protect her. Problem was, Mira slept thru all of it."

Sabine lets out a big laugh, kicking up her feet as she sits in my recliner. "Aww. Dogs usually can't stand thunder. Ours don't at all."

" _Ghost_ doesn't either."

"I like the name, since he's a husky. Ghost." Sabine smiles widely.

 _She said she had dogs. That's an easy transition._

"You said you had dogs?" I ask her.

"Yeah, two." Sabine smiles. "A black lab named Oakley and one that we don't know what she is named Sarabi." (A/N: These are my dogs names. The lab's staring at me as I write this, eating a sandwich, hoping for a bite. Dogs = the best)

"Oakley and Sarabi." I smile. "Nice names. Sarabi, Simba's mom from Lion King?"

Sabine nods. "Yup."

 _Nice._

I set the cup down in the living room and flick on the water. "Anyway, enough on my craziness. What's up?"

"Came over to say hi. Figure out what we wanted to do about this scavenger hunt." Sabine replies, floating back to me. "Have to do more laundry later, but, eh."

"Laundry?"

Sabine randomly and unexpectedly freezes up. "Oh. I, uhh, forgot to tell you. Another punishment for the party and my arrest. I kind of have to be team bitch now. Laundry, vacuuming the locker room, putting people's stuff away, all that."

"Do you have any help? There's like 30 players." I ask her, grabbing the scrubber brush.

"No." Sabine answers, sounding tired. "Well, usually somebody stays back to help our managers out. But Coach told them they don't have to stay with me."

"That sucks. And isn't fair." I roll my eyes, then get a better look at Sabine.

"Doesn't matter. I deserved it. I weakened the team's depth, even though Eliza was a pain." She looks at the floor. From what Coach told me, I'll sit the rest of the year, do all the dirty work for the rest of the semester, stay in shape then I'll be allowed to come back, practice with everyone in the spring and fight for my job back."

 _She'll get it._

Sabine silently laughs. "You know I'll get it back."

"That's what I was just thinking." I smile at Sabine, getting a dimple to appear on her face.

 _She really is cute._

We stare at each other, her softly smiling at me before I realize what I'm doing, and focus on the dishes. "I'm confident in you. Just sounds like a grind."

"And the smell. Guys smell, but girls…yuck." Sabine shudders. "I cannot wait for finals to be over."

 _But then she won't be with me anymore. No. I don't want that to happen._

"Yeah, that sounds like that would suck." I laugh in an effort to misdirect he—

The door suddenly opens before the Force twitches strongly, causing me to whip around, holding my brush as a weapon.

"Ezra! Get your dumbass—oh! Hi. Sorry." Cayle stops and smiles at Sabine and I, still frozen in place. "You must be Sabine."

Sabine stares at him for a moment before turning back to me, then turning back to him. "Hi. Are you another friend from high school?"

"Kind of, yeah. From back home. Cayle, nice to meet you." Cayle smiles, walking forward and extends his hand as Ahsoka appears behind him in the door, then moves to slide out of the way.

 _Why's she here? Why are they both here?_

Sabine takes a step forward, then scowls at him. "Oh. I see it now. You're FBI. That's how you thought I was sleeping with Ezra, with your texts."

"What—" I sputter out as Cayle's face pales, then he looks to me.

"I don't care. Shut up." Sabine bites his head off.

"Well I know you're not with him now." Cayle coolly replies. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Wren."

 _Ouch._

Ahsoka steps forward and backs Cayle up. "Miss Wren. Nice to see you again."

"Agent Sinara." Sabine respectfully nods. "Am I being questioned again?"

"No, no." Ahsoka shakes her head. "Just wanted to speak with Ezra. I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to leave. We're sorry."

Sabine immediately nods quickly, then starts toward the door. "Yeah, no I get it. It's fine, I have stuff to do anyway. Bye Ezra, I'll text you." She says in a rush, then darts out the door, leaving just Ahsoka, Cayle and I.

I wait a moment for her to get out of earshot, then Ahsoka shuts the door. "Really?" I snap at Cayle the moment the door snaps shut. "That was the first nice conversation we've had and you just had to come and ruin it."

"How does she know you thought we thought she was sleeping with him?" Ahsoka asks Cayle.

"I have no idea. Did she get your phone or something?" Cayle turns to me.

"No, I've only given her my phone twi—"

 _Oh, no. On Fall Break at JJ's house. My phone fell and she glanced at my texts._

"No, Fall Break. Her friend was talking about Dad and Vader in a third party way, yelled, I jumped, causing my phone to fall down on the floor. She picked it up and glanced at the screen." I explain.

Cayle just looks at me for a moment. "Well damn. And I was hoping she'd maybe like me." He sighs then turns to Ahsoka. "You're right, she's got some fire."

"She's got that spice. I think that's what he likes about her." Ahsoka smirks.

I derail their trains of thought. "No, that's not it."

"Then why's she here?" Cayle asks me, turning the tables.

"She had a free moment. Our class together, the professor has decided he doesn't want to teach us and we now are basically doing a scavenger hunt the rest of the semester. We were just about to hash the details out but we got distracted."

Cayle nods, then slips behind me and picks up the cup Jacen was using. "How were the kids?"

"Sleepy." I smile. "They napped for most of the time they were here."

"Change any diapers?" Ahsoka smiles at me.

I laugh, getting Cayle to smile as well. "One. Threw it in the outside garbage so it won't stink up the place. Before I forget, why are you here? Why come in so hot?"

"Because you're stupid! Dumbass." Cayle's tone flips on a dime.

"What'd I do now? I've been good! Haven't skipped a class. I was sitting here doing my damn homework like a good boy before everyone decided to distract me!" I counter hotly. "You're going to blow my cover."

"No, that's why I was Agent Sinara. Homework on the laptop?" Ahsoka points at my desk, before I nod and she walks over and sits down. "Twos, she can access it."

"Okay Ezra." Twos replies, voice echoing thru my phone and laptop speakers.

"We bet on her recognizing Ahsoka from when she and Master Skywalker came to talk to her." Cayle gets back on track.

"Yeah, that's what got this whole thing started. Or have you not heard the audio." I fire back again at him.

"I have."

I stride right past him. "If the Council hadn't sent them, there might be a chance this all wouldn't have happened. You know she's suspended and is having to do all her team's dirty work? That's not what I wanted!"

"That idiot that shoved you was determined to start shit and you know it." Cayle frowns at me.

"The Council should have trusted me." I fire back.

"We were trying to protect her." Ahsoka chimes in.

I turn to her angrily. "Yeah, and what now? If I do decide I do want to do something about her, guess what? I can't! Because she thinks I have the FBI on my back!"

"So you do want to get with her." Cayle smirks at me knowingly.

"NO!" I roar. "That's not what I said! And besides, you know the rules I have to play by."

"Doesn't mean you can't hook up with her." Cayle points out.

"Sabine's better than a hookup." I shake my head. "She's a really cool, great girl. She made a mistake, we're working past it."

"We're." He points out my grammar.

"Take my grammar and shove it up your ass." I jab his chest, getting Ahsoka to laugh.

"Got you there Cayle."

Cayle frowns in his Master's direction. "Then why was she here? It seemed a little romantic how you were standing and the atmosphere."

"No it wasn't, it's not like that."

"Twos!" Cayle calls out. "Did Sabine touch anything? Did you get Oxytocin levels?"

Twos replies "Oxytocin levels were rising at the time you and Master Tano entered the apartment."

"Hah!" Cayle says triumphantly. "I know you want to give her that work."

"Shut up." I reply again. "I can't have a girl who is a friend?"

"Not one that you're making excuses to be friends with. And she knows your apartment, and just randomly came over to say hi before her Oxytocin levels were rising!"

"Oxytocin levels are an unproven science. And you're no chemistry genius." I fire back.

"I know enough to know about the love hormone. She likes you, and you like her. Admit it."

"We're friends. Why are you here, genius?" I hotly ask Cayle.

 _I wish Sabine was back._

"Actually, another girl." Master Tano comments, turning away from my laptop. "Quality work so far, it should get you full marks."

"Oh yeah! Right!" Cayle smiles.

I ignore Cayle and look to his Master. "Thanks. Who?"

"Aubrey."

 _Oh damn._

"You didn't report it to the Council, genius." Cayle throws my jab back at me.

 _He's right._

"I forgot and didn't think anything of it." I reply.

Cayle gestures widely. "It got thrown at Kanan and Hera blindly today!"

"We investigated your tracker request thru your AI. Followed the location, accessed the nearest video cameras and saw the situation." Ahsoka explains.

"Later on, we followed you all the way back to you leaving your class." Cayle follows up.

"So you see that I didn't anything of it really. It was lunch." I smile.

Cayle smirks right back. "Sabine didn't seem very happy."

"Cayle." Ahsoka scolds him.

I look from Master, to Apprentice. "The greeting was odd. I wasn't expecting her."

"We noticed that, but you still went with her? Why?" Master Tano asks, sounding genuine.

"To figure out why she came. She vanished after my father kicked her out. I think her parents are still looking for her."

 _It was one of the more inflammatory things he did. The whole compound wasn't happy that he kicked her out, but held her parents there forcibly._

"You're so demanding about getting the Council to trust you, then this happens Ezra." Cayle says, grabbing a glass. "And now you've given them evidence that you're colluding with known members of the Sith Order, at least formerly."

 _He said that weird._

"You say that like you know what she's been up to. She didn't really give me an answer."

"You tell us." Cayle replies to me.

I roll my eyes, pull open the fridge with the Force and levitate the iced water for him. "I know you accessed the cameras. You know every word I said."

"No, actually we don't. You commanded Twos to stop recording you, and Olive Garden's cameras are all video, no audio." Cayle points out.

 _Purely for criminal purposes only, nothing for the government._

"I didn't do it maliciously. I had nothing to hide." I explain. "I was genuinely curious."

"We know." Ahsoka eases my fears. "Your AI overstretched its bounds and 'A' will be taking a full diagnostic look at its freelancing tendencies."

"I assure you that is not necessary." Twos replies to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka sighs and pulls out her phone. "Compliance will be rewarded Twos."

"Initiating full system shutdown and upload to Jedi Temple Headquarters." Twos says flatly.

"Whoa. Did you just take away my AI?" I ask her.

 _Not cool! I haven't done anything wrong!_

"Activated a built in safety feature. You'll get it back in a day or two. It's not a punishment Ezra, promise." Ahsoka smiles at me.

"She has been doing that, going a step past what I've been wanting." I nod.

"And we'll fix that." Ahsoka nods back at me.

Cayle shakes his head while pouring himself another glass of water. "Anyway, the NSA is _persuading_ Olive Garden to up its security package."

"Great, I'll have to find a new spot that has a good Chicken Parm." I roll my eyes and turn away from him.

"You didn't have the Chicken Parm. You had the Tour of Italy." Cayle responds, causing me to whip around. "Looked a little overcooked."

I stare at him for a moment then bite my lip. "You sounded like you know what she's been doing. She told me she doesn't work much, just when she wants something."

"Implying that she's already hit her big job." Master Tano deciphers.

"yes." I nod. "But no more. What have you got, Nostradamus?"

Cayle smirks. "Black Sun. The Blackwater derivative."

"Private mercenaries. Authoritarians greatest armies." I groan. "I probably should have guessed that."

"Not if she gave you little to work off of." Cayle defends me, then sips his water.

I pinch my nose, then look to my counter. "She did get me thinking about something else. Might as well tell you so people can start digging into it."

 _Yeah._

The kitchen is silent for a moment before Cayle asks. "Okay? What is it?"

"She mentioned Asia. On it's own. Said it's a slow buildup over there. She was doing some cyber work over there but she noticed enough. It makes me think of Elias."

"Elias?" Ahsoka asks before I look up and nod.

"All of Asia. Russia, Indonesia, China. Everything stretching west to Iran and Iraq. 60% of the world's population is over there. You want to disappear?" I start.

"That's where you'd go…" Cayle finishes.

I nod. "I have no proof. The lightbulb just went off in my head. And I feel kind of stupid. I know the Council will want more, but that's all I've got. I was thinking of looking into it fully at Christmas, when I actually have time."

"Do you want to take point? Or let the global community get some basics? Facial recognition, etc." Ahsoka asks me.

 _She can't do that. I have no say._

"Doesn't matter. I have no say. He's the most wanted man in the world in the Council's eyes."

 _He is Lord Tyranus._

Ahsoka shakes her head. "No Ezra, I'm asking you. The Council will likely want your eye on it regardless but…you've done everything we've ever asked of you. I think you'd be given this."

"Well yeah." I laugh, then look to Cayle who is holding his glass. "Of course I want it. He's my problem."

"He's not your problem. But he is your brother." Cayle corrects me.

"I'll ask." Ahsoka smiles at me.

"Thank you, Master. And if you can get your unruly student with me on this, I'd appreciate it." I joke, getting them both to laugh before Cayle shoves me.

"Jerk."

"Do you have a lot more homework?" Ahsoka changes topics slightly.

"Yeah." I confirm. "Not for tomorrow, but I do have a lot."

Cayle's expression falls slightly, getting Asoka's attention. "Okay. We'll let you work."

"Thanks." I smile in thanks before Ahsoka starts to the door. Cayle takes one look at me, smiles then comes over and gives me a hug before joining his Master.


	14. Notch

_Sabine Wren – New iMessage_

"—now the best peer consensus journal on the topic of data breach prevention is 'Data Today'…" Professor Logan continues on as the text from the slide changes to the words he's going to say next.

 _He doesn't deviate much, but when he does it tends to be important. Those moments tend to pop up on the clicker questions. And unlike Calhoun, he sprinkles them in while he's lecturing._

I smile to myself, then swipe open the notification, opening Sabine's text.

" _Hey, Whatcha doooooin?"_

I quickly fire back "Lots of o's there. In Comp Sci. What's up." Under the sliding desk part before sliding my phone back into my jeans.

 _The desk part isn't enough to be a desk and an armrest. It's so dumb. Just take out three or four chairs, expand the desk parts and they can really be used. Instead I have to hold my arm in a really awkward spot in anticipation of taking notes._

 _Sabine Wren – New iMessage_

" _Oh. Sorry. Text me later when you get out? I've got an off day and want to do something I want to do for once."_

I set my phone on my thigh for a moment and listen to Logan lecture for a minute or two more.

 _-He's even more by the PowerPoint than normal today._

"Nah." I reply to Sabine impulsively. "He's reading from the PowerPoint I printed off. I'm free. You sure you want to hang out with me?"

Instantly, the grey dots appear on her side of the conversation.

 _Huh._

" _We never did finish talking yesterday. I got kicked out."_

 _Oh yeah._

"I can explain that." I quickly answer her.

 _Sabine Wren – New iMessage_

" _What Hall are you in?"_

Replying "Lothal." I quietly gather up my notes and slip them into my bag while facing forward to give Logan the idea that I'm still paying attention. "We're about to get out."

 _And he hates it when people pack up early. He wants our attention the entirety of his class._

" _Okay!"_

When I glance up at the PowerPoint, it shuts off, signaling that he's done for the day as people have clearly been waiting for him to get done and instantly start toward the door. I slide into the crowd and out into the main hallway, take a few steps then stop abruptly.

 _How is she already here? She can't have been close._

"Sabine." I say with a laugh, causing her to glance up from her phone then smile and stand up.

"Hi." She smiles. "Surprise!"

"How'd you get here so fast?" I laugh before giving her a quick hug and taking in her outfit, a blue shirt over some stretched jeans and tennis shoes.

Sabine quirks an eye brow at me. "I was close by."

"You asked me where I was at like a minute ago." I reply, getting another smirk from her.

"Hey!" Somebody yells, causing both of us to turn in that direction. "Cubs suck!"

 _Cubs suck? Like the Chicago…oh._

"Hey! Guess what?" Sabine replies, her shirt actually blue with the red 'C' of the Cubs logo on it. The guy frowns as Sabine gives him the finger, then spins to take the other exit.

 _Okay…_

"What was that about?" I quietly ask as Sabine grabs the first of two doors that lead outside.

"We're playing the damn Dodgers this weekend. I wore this shirt just 'cause, and Dodgers fans are assholes."

 _Isn't the rep that Cubs fans are the worst?_

Sabine must see my skepticism and shoves me lightly. "Don't say a word. Nope. Nothing. How'd it go with Mira today?"

"Oh." I say blankly. "Okay. She didn't seem enthused with her bear, so her Dad and I decided I'd keep it at my house so she has a toy there when she comes over."

"Aww." Sabine frowns as I grab the second door. "So what'd she do that told you guys she didn't want it? Push it away?"

"Play with her toes." I smile, causing Sabine to glance back at me. "I tried getting her attention. She loved seeing me. Hugged me, let me hold her but the bear? Nah, my toes are more fun."

Sabine laughed and shook her head. "She sounds goofy."

"She's starting to be like that. She was petting Ghost the other day, but actually was like hitting him with her hand because that's what she thought we all did."

"She's learning." Sabine counters. "She was imitating everyone. Finest form of flattery."

 _True._

"Where are we going?"

"There's an item on that scavenger hunt checklist that's right nearby. One of those weird twisted metal objects they call art?" Sabine shrugs at me. "We're supposed to take a picture with it. Figured we'd knock that out along with a few others nearby. Then maybe get some food together?

"Sure." I smile, causing Sabine to turn and look very pleased with my answer. "Sounds fun."

"Cool. By the way, how'd last night go with Agent Sinara? How do you know her? How does Cayle know her?"

I bite my lip and arch my eyes at her. "You weren't nice. And why didn't you say anything to me about what you saw on my phone?"

"Awkward topic. I try to avoid those, I'm weird enough as it is."

"We're all weird, Cayle thought he pissed you off."

"He thought you were sleeping with me, especially after that neighborhood fiasco." Sabine frowns.

"Now he doesn't."

"Clearly." Sabine frowns. "How's your girl?"

"Aubrey? She's fine." I say firmly, then notice the tension between us.

 _It seems to be what we're best at. I don't back down and Sabine loves being a immovable object._

"Sorry she barged in on us. We were talking things out."

Sabine nods strongly once. "Yeah. I was just about at the part last night that I was saying sorry. I was wrong for what I said. I shouldn't have said it."

 _Okay._

"You weren't you. I'm not mad." I turn and smile at her. "You had some points. I've heard them before."

 _Now lets' see if the carrot works where the stick didn't._

"Well still, I shouldn't haven't—wait, what? Heard what I said before?" Sabine stops, mid train of thought and looks back to me.

I nod once as we arrive at our normal crosswalk, but headed the opposite way. "It's all kind of connected. Mind if I explain?" Sabine gives me a confused look, then gestures for me to talk.

"My parents, the whole scene, whole life I grew up in. Very southern, East Coast. Class is real, the whole WASP thing matters. Important people know each other. My parents…"

"TV. Right?" Sabine jumps in, looking anxious.

 _She wants to prove that she listens to me. Since it's another flashpoint between us._

"Right." I smile. "They know people. Those people know people in the police department, who know people at the state level. They both live in New York mostly. I was raised by my Mom's family and nannies mostly. Mom and Dad did the whole single scene, worked the inner circles to advance their careers. Met people like the Deputy Director of the FBI…and all the agents under him." I stop, then look back to Sabine to see that she's understanding where I'm going with this.

"So I've had people all over me my entire life. When I was 16, right after getting my license, I got pulled over for going 8, 9 over. Not much, but enough. Highway Patrol. Ran my license and insurance, asked me about my parents. Got off with a warning. But boy did I hear it when I got home."

"You've never been able to breathe." Sabine says quietly.

I clap my hands once, getting Sabine to smile. "Exactly. I told Matt this, and I bet he told you—"

"You didn't party."

"I'm terribly socially." I confess. "It's foreign to me. Private school, I mean, look at Trey. Cool dude, here's the problem. There were like five black people at my whole damn school. I don't know how to act around him. I'm not trying to be weird or think he's bad or anything, I just don't know. I don't even know who I am."

Sabine and I keep walking while she's silent for a moment. "That doesn't sound very fun."

"Aubrey came from that same school of thought. Hence the weirdness." I smile sheepishly.

"You know what…everything makes a lot more sense now." Sabine says quietly. "It's like I get a different version of you every single time I see you. You're like a Ditto. Transform into whatever fits you best."

 _Ditto?_

"A what?"

"Ditto. The Pokémon?"

"I didn't play Pokémon."

Instantly Sabine's eyes bulge. "WHAT?! Oh my GOD Ezra…What did you do for fun? No video games, no Pokémon, what'd you do, read books and work on homework?"

"Kind of." I smile. "Strict house. This is the first chance I'm getting to find out who I naturally am."

"You know the discipline. Doing the right thing every time. Feeling things out."

I nod, encouraging her. "Trying to branch out with parties, making new types of friends…I didn't quite get why you latched onto me, but I'm not complaining."

"I didn't latch. You're cool. When I walked into Calhoun's class I looked around, didn't see anybody cool, drifted to the back, saw you and it just kind of clicked. Like 'hey, he looks cool. Let's sit with him.' That's it."

"Still don't get it."

Sabine reaches out and grabs my hand. "it doesn't have to make sense. Not everything has to fit inside some grand master plan Ezra. It sounds like your parents tried raising a robot from afar. Don' follow a path that was set out for you. Find your own."

"That's…I've never thought about it like that before. This was always a step. I'd graduate high school, come to college. Major in something STEM or computers, get a good job, and boom."

"If you like that stuff, awesome. But maybe next semester, take all liberal arts classes. I think I'm going to have to take a dance class. Take that class with me." She squeezes my hand insistently.

"Dance class?" I blurt out.

"You have to have a phys ed. Part of the Core. Even though I'm the opposite of your major idea."

Tilting my head, I ask "I know the Core. What are you looking at majoring in?"

"Art." She smiles at me.

 _Huh—What—HUH?!_

 _That makes no sense at all…_

"Huh?" I sputter after a moment of Sabine smiling at me, which only causes her to smile wider.

"Yeah. Art. I draw. And paint, I really like it. I'll show you some of my stuff sometime." She says softly.

I can't help but just stare at Sabine, my Sabine, _who apparently IS AN ARTIST_ before saying "What do you draw? What is there to draw?"

"Everything. You can draw anything. Like I can draw the dumb look on your face."

"I've just never understood art." I confess.

Sabine shrugs. "Sounds about right. I don't mean that bad, but you've been installed as Ezra-Bot. Art is creative, free flowing, inspirational. I start with a general idea then just let the work go wherever it takes me. I've wanted to draw something happy, and end up drawing something sad before. A lot of times. I just let it happen. That's art."

 _Sounds a lot like Makashi. I try to be creative with a lightsaber in my hand, following basic guidelines but improvising during my sparring sessions with Master Dooku._

"It's gonna take me a minute." I smile. "Sorry."

"It's fine. At least you're not like 'PSSH, art's lame man. What are you going to do with it?' Like most people. I just like it. That's not a bad thing."

"It's never a bad thing to do things you like to do."

Sabine turns and smiles widely. "There's the actual Ezra."

"I'm telling you, I don't know who he really is." I laugh, trying to throw her off the true honesty of that statement.

"You'll find out, and I'll find out." She smiles again. "We're here by the way. Just have to take a picture with a time stamp on it. I was thinking of just using Snapchat and swiping left so that it does the work for me."

"Nice." I smile, pulling out my phone.

 _I miss Twos. She's currently being combed over by A._

I take my picture after Sabine takes hers, and before she moves to take another one. "You don't do this kind of art, do you?" I ask, gesturing to the twisted, partially graffiti marked metal…thing.

"No, I only work on canvas. I've never really sculpted or done anything physical. Just painted. Juuuust…painted." Sabine explains, taking another picture from a new angle.

"Have you considered photography?"

"I have!" She lights up, then frowns at her phone. "That'll have to do. I want to take a class at some point. Question."

I blink at her. "You're bouncing around."

"I'm excited. Matt and Jaicey are having people over. You want to grab some food and hang with them? Test out social, new, fun Ezra?"

 _I guess?_

"Sure. But I won't drink."

"I'm getting you hammered." She responds.

"No, you're not." I bite back at her.

"So?" She frowns at me. "I can take care of you. You need to learn your limits."

 _Limits are dangerous._

Sabine silently rolls her eyes at me. "Did you drive or walk? To class. My car is at my dorm and that's across the planet from here."

"I drove. I was lazy today."

"YAY!" She cheers. "Lazy! Are you hungry for anything? I am, but I'll let you choose."

"No, you choose."

Sabine slaps my arm. "No, I'm being nice."

"No, I'm being nice, you choose."

"YOU CHOOSE!" Sabine jokingly yells, then playfully shoves me, getting the attention of a group of students walking near the closest building.

 _Oops._

"Too loud." Sabine cringes

"Maybe."

"Choose."

I frown at her. "I don't have a preference. You do. What is it?"

"Matt recommended a burger joint I've seen all over. I'll call him when we're close to see what we should get."

 _Okay._

We bthwalk side by side in silence for a moment before I turn to Sabine. "That was heavy."

"It was, wasn't it?" She smiles at me.

"Yeah." I nod back at her. "Let's not do that again."

 _I'm supposed to be avoiding stressful situation and anxiety, not causing it._

"I;m sure it'll happen again, but we can work it out. We've worked it out a few times before. And I've only known you for what, a couple of months?'

I nod in agreement. "Speaking of months, aren't your parents supposed to be coming down soon?"

"Two weeks. My whole family really. Mom, Dad, sister. Everyone. I'm looking forward to it. The last month has…sucked." Sabine says, the smile sliding right off her face as we stop to wait to cross the street to my apartment.

"Yeah." I sigh.

"It's not your fault." Sabine quickly chastises me.

I turn to her. "I thought we said no serious stuff."

The walk signal goes off and Sabine glances at it, then start across the street. "Yeah."

"How are your other classes?" I change subjects.

"Boring. Homework's a lot better now that I have more time. Nothing excites me. Everything just feels like a grind."

"Like your being ground down to nothing."

"From the stress." Sabine nods. "I don't know what I'm doing."

 _I think that's the point. It's our first semester._

"You'll get a better handle on it." I reassure her, pulling out my car keys and unlocking the door. Sabine follows, hopping into the passnger's seat.

"You can sync your phone to the wifi…just let me know where we're going."

"In & Out." She says as I start the engine.

I blankly turn to her as my car purrs to life. "One more time?"

"I'll get directions. Head toward soccer." She dismisses me then starts typing on her phone.

"Alrighty…" I nod to comply.

 _Orders orders orders…_

I slide into the appropriate lane before Sabine starts quickly playing some sort of fast paced hip hop and bouncing around in her seat, singing and dancing.

 _(Flashback)_

"Our intelligence suggests five main targets. Everyone else is expected to resist. Use ofr Force to encourage compliance is proffered, My Lord."

I nod, then flip my sunglasses down, even though it's night. Immediately, Infrared pops up, revealing a heavier presence than believed. "There's more here."

"The Board has given you the ability and freedom to improvise. The primary point is the mission, with a slight emphasis on secrecy."

 _Lights and power._

"Copy." I say, then flip on over to the architectural plans that were filed with the Canadian government.

 _(End Flashback)_

"—turn here, then it should be up here on the right Ezra."

I nod, signaling my turn before executing it and spotting the large red sign. "Okay, now what?"

"Now…I call Matt."" Sabine doesn't look to me, instead at her phone as a dial tone floats to me thru the speakerphone. "Hey."

"Hi. You coming?" Matt's voice replies quickly.

Sabine nods to dead air. "Bringing ezra with me."

"Sounds good. Hi Ezra, if you can here me."

"Hello. Sabine said you had a food recommendation?" I ask him before Sabine shoves my head.

 _Too linear._

"Huh?"

"In & Out." Sabine fills in the gap.

"Oh! Yeah! Here's what you get. A double double, animal style. Fries and a shake. Well, I'd get the shake. You get whatever." Matt says as I pull into the drive thru, behind two other cars.

"What comes on it?" I ask.

"The normal, lettuce, tomato, pickle, onion, cheese if you want it and their house sauce. You have to have that."

"Mustard?" Sabine asks.

"Uhhh…" He sputters. I don't know, honestly. You can ask, I always just get two of 'em." Before I hear JJ behind him.

"Are you getting food?"

"Yeah." Matt replies.

"Can I get a double with lettuce instead of bread? They usually call it protein style." JJ asks nicely. "And Sabine knows what Jaicey wants."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not ordering some veggie burger garbage." Sabine fires at him.

"It's not a veggie burger, it's just no bread, with lettuce!"

I roll my eyes. "That's weak."

"I'll pay you back Sabine."

Sabine sighs. "Fine…we'll be there soon."

The call clicks off and Sabine rolls her eyes at me. "Locals are such health freaks. Wouldn't know indulging if it him 'em in the face."

"I'll let you order for me, but if you order quinoa on mine you're walking."

Sabine's face contorts in shock before she lets out a bunch of derisive giggles. "Okay…no quinoa. What do you want to drink?"

"Whatever's fine."

The car in front of us pulls away, we pull up, and I let Sabine take over.

 _(Flashback)_

 _They must be grilling._

My suspicions are confirmed by the sizzling of something as it's turned over and amicable chatter before I hear something get pulled open and the clinking of glass bottles.

 _This would be a good way to obscure my entrance…latent explosive. Toss that onto the grill and…_

I pull the stick of c3 out, peer out over the fence before I naturally see the arch of the throw that would be useful, then execute it.

 _One…two…_

A massive explosion rings out, sending debris everywhere, parts of the grill flying into the alleyway I'm in and flinging fire everywhere before screams start ringing out.

 _Go time._

I tap the side of my glasses twice, bringing down the armor guard for my face and breath out, instantly hearing the mechanical noise that indicates that it's working before moving to the gate as it opens and two large men run in fear.

"NOPE!" I snap, grabbing both by the throat and slamming them into the house before dropping them, spinning on a dime and pulling out a pistol.

"Holy…" A guy in a large t-shirt says, kneeling beside a friend of his before starting to rise before falling to a bullet in the chest. His friend's eyes widen in fear as I grab the meat thermometer and stick him in the neck.

 _You're done._

"Hey!" I hear someone yell before I turn around and let out a breath.

"Gushh…Shhhh…"

"Oh god!" Someone yells as I see one guy in front of me with others running toward us. "Tell everyone upstairs it's—GAH!"

Pinching my fingers, I feel his pulse blink once, then twice before I throw him at his friends in the direction of the door, knocking all of them down before the one I threw hits the doorframe hard, head smacking directly onto the concrete and begins to bleed profusely.

 _Fool._

Silently, I breathe out and march toward the house as people scream and run away from me, into the house.

 _(End Flashback)_

"You're going to be full if you drink all of your drink Ezra. I'm glad you like their lemonade." Sabine chastises me. "Should have got you a large drink instead of just the large fry."

I blink twice and try to ignore the nearly inaudible sizzle of our food. "Sorry." I say, then set my drink down in my cupholder.

"Question."

 _Distraction._

"Answer." I play along then smile at Sabine as my chest remains tightened.

"Why do you keep your hair so short?"

 _Oh. Uhh…quick, have to think of something._

"It's summer." I shrug. "It's hot."

"But your hair is a buzzut. You could grow it out a little, style it and have it still be short-ish. You look like a Jarhead."

"Like a Marine?"

Sabine shrugs. "I guess, it's not that short, it's not high and tight obviously…" Sabine gestures as the road as we pull into the right neighborhood. "I just think you could do something with it."

"I haven't really grown out my hair before." I lie.

"You'd look really good. A little spike, little fluff, some gel. I'll be dragging my teammates off you. They can't have you. You're mine."

I laugh and shake my head. "I don't think they'd think that."

"You haven't heard the conversations they've had in the locker room. Especially after the saw you at the pool. Which, apparently…"

"It was the water." I cut her off as I park on the street. "It was generous to me."

"Well, guys get to objectify me all the time, so next time I work out you're swimming so I can see what the fuss is about."

 _I don't objectify Sabine. She's pretty, but I don't ogle at her._

 _I could…but I don't._

"I don't objectify you. I like your personality over your looks."

"And you've said I'm beautiful." Sabine suddenly smiles. "So you've noticed. I've got you in the palm of my hand."

I sigh, grab two of the four bags of food along with my drink, which is mostly empty before following Sabine up to JJ's house.

"You go first, thru the gate. They're supposed to be in the back. I want a look at this." Sabine says, smiling at me.

"Whatever."

Instantly, Sabine laughs. "What do you leg press? Do you leg press?"

"400. And yes, I leg press."

"FOUR—." Sabine exclaims as I open the gate, causing Jaicey to peer around a fire pit at me. "He just said he leg presses four hundred pounds."

"I know he box jumps. He leaped out of that pool. Makes sense." Jaicey says, then smiles. "Hey Ezra."

Trey and Matt look over. "I heard box jumps. Oh, hey. Food's here."

"I didn't know…" Sabine quickly sputters.

 _We didn't order for him._

"No, it's cool." Trey cuts her off while gripping my shoulder reassuringly. "I just got here. I'll order a pizza. You guys eat."

"Come play bags. Ezra, Sabine, come play bags." JJ calls us over.

Matt waves me toward one side of a wooden box with a hole in it with no bottom surrounded by beanbags. "Bags?" I ask. "This is cornhole."

 _I played it when I was a kid. I was really good._

"Same thing, Georgia boy. You call it cornhole, we call it bags." Matt shakes his head as Sabine is handing out food.

"Thank you Sabine." Jaicey smiles, then hugs Sabine.

"You're welcome. It's cornhole, Ezra's right." Sabine smiles, then extends my burger and fries to me as well as a plate.

I smile in Sabine's direction. "Thanks."

"How can you call it cornhole? You're from Chicago." Trey asks Sabine.

"Because that's the name." Sabine counters, then grabs a few fries and smirks at me.

 _Hah. Very funny._

I roll my eyes in her direction as JJ walks over and drops the beanbags at Sabine and I's feet. "Winner stays on, loser has to drink."

"Hah!" Sabine yells triumphantly and smiles at me. "Told you, you have to have fun."

"I never said I didn't want to have fun." I answer her defensively.

"WE'll loosen you up." Jaicey smiles at me.

 _Uh oh. I know that I'm not going to like this._


	15. Belt

"Don't get your hopes up. I suck." Sabine says sheepishly, holding a beanbag in her hand and chomping down on a fry at the exact same time.

 _I think I can openly admit to being good at this for once._

"It's okay, I'm really good at cornhole." I decide to reveal on a whim. "Played it a ton growing up at like baseball games and stuff."

"Really?" Jaicey asks curiously as Sabine starts patting down her pockets then turns to me.

"Can I borrow your keys? I think I left my phone in your car."

I laugh to myself, then pull my keys out and extend them to her. "Have fun."

"I will!" She replies, marching off toward the gate.

Matt and Trey exchange looks before JJ uncorks a sly smile. "You two seem right as rain."

"We're fine." I shrug. "I hope you like losing."

"Don't deflect." Jaicey smiles at me. "She's bouncing around."

"Is she?"

Jaicey quickly nods. "She's been quiet, almost silent since that party. Apologized to the team, has been doing what she needs to, and other than that, nobody's really seen her."

 _And she's with me._

"Bet that wasn't fun." Matt turns to Jaicey.

Jaicey nods. "It was bad. Some people told her she should pack it up, go back home."

"Open format?" Trey looks surprised.

"Who said that?" I ask Jaicey quietly.

 _So I can know who to cross off the trustworthy list._

"I'm not saying. That's our business."

The Force jangles a warning to me before I hear the gate open and impulsively toss a beanbag at the wooden board, allowing it to slide up and drop into the cutout in the center near the top. "Hey Ezra?"

"Yeah?" I reply, then turn around.

"Nice shot Ezra." Trey compliments me as I smile at Sabine as she closes the gate then turns back to me.

She smiles, then turns my lightsaber over in her hand before looking to me. "Did something break off your car?"

 _Oh._

"What is that?" Jaicey asks.

"No." I quickly shake my head and take it from Sabine, who extended it to me. "It's a tire removal tool. If you break down on the side of the road. Then bend in the handle helps you get leverage. Even clips to your belt. See?" I explain, then clip my lightsaber to my belt.

"Huh." Is all Sabine says, then picks her food back up and sips her drink.

Matt calls out my name, then tosses the beanbag back to me. "Let's go."

 _(Flashback)_

Screams ring out around the house, spilling into the street as I take the stairs entering the house before the Force screams a warning to me, just as I cross into the house as a defender has come at me with a large knife.

 _Fool._

I duck to my left, and his momentum carries him right into my body before his knife gets stuck in the screen door. He begins to yell something, but I cut it off by kneeling him roughly in the sternum, causing him to double over even more before knocking him to the ground.

 _I'll deal with you when I get back._

Without a moment's hesitation, I focus on the man's fibula, release a breath before I hear the delicious crack of it shattering under pressure, causing the man to scream in agonizing pain.

 _That'll flush out some friends…_

Right on cue, I get another warning, and I whip around, grab part of the island in the kitchen that contains the oven and throw it deeper into the house before I hear it make contact with at least one person before landing heavily. The man whose leg I broke squirms feebly, trying to get away as I look around.

 _Those plans said that the circuit breaker would be around here…oh stop screaming and whimpering._

I briefly pause my search to turn to the man. "You sound like a puppy. Be quiet."

"Nunca ganarás Tu maldad será tu fin." The man spits out at me, sounding bitterly angry.

"So my evil will be my end, leading that I'll never win huh?" I ask then man, whose eyes widen in terror. "Sí, hablo español."

The man begins making even more noise before reaching for a pan and suddenly swinging it at me, catching my in the funny bone.

 _Oh? You'll die for that._

Livid, I spin back and deck the man full on in the face, feeling his orbital cave under my fist before smiling. "So there it is."

 _That's a weird spot to put the circuit breaker._

I cease my assault, flip open the circuit breaker then yank then entire thing out of the wall with the Force causing sparks to fly everywhere and for the house to suddenly go dark, making an ominous sound as well. "I'll be back for you. I know you know that."

The man eyes me, terrified with both hands over part of his face before I stand and march deeper into the house to no resistance, probably due to the four people I caught with the oven.

 _Father will be pleased with the efficiency._

I take the stairs two at a time as the sounds of women and children squealing and crying in terror drift to me before I spot two men carrying pistols on top of the stairs. Before they can move to fire, I yank both out of their hands and they both raise their hands in the universal sign of surrender.

"Okay. Lead the way." I wave them on, and they keep their hands over their heads before marching right into an office, crowded with women and children who all squeal and yell in fright when I walk in.

"Gushh…Shhhh…" I stare a small boy in the eyes as he stares right at me, too terrified to do anything else. "Where is Sifo-Dyas?"

Multiple people speak rapid Spanish over each other, preventing me from understanding outside of a clear desire for me not to hurt anyone else. "I know he's here."

"I am right here." A man coolly answers behind me, and I turn to see a man dressed in simple brown clothes with a poorly receding hairline and pencil thin facial hair. "You must be the new Sith we have gotten wind of."

"Where are the others?"

Sifo-Dyas looks bemused then gestures downstairs. "You killed them with the oven, I'm afraid."

 _Dammit! He wanted them alive._

"You'll have to do then." I spit out. "Surrender, and I won't kill anyone else."

"But you will hurt them." Sifo-Dyas sees thru my statement.

Angrily, I pull the smallest boy into my left hand and catch him by the throat. "No games."

"I'll…surrender. Take off your mask though, young Sith. You don't need it. We can talk this out, man to man."

"The mask stays." I spit out at him. "Your lightsaber."

Sifo-Dyas surrenders his lightsaber to me, and I clip it on my belt before signaling for my extraction. "Good." I say, then set the boy gently down on his feet. Immediately he kicks me in the shins, his tiny foot sliding underneath my armor before he starts whacking me with both his fists on the leg.

 _OW! YOU LITTLE BRAT!_

The room briefly goes silent as I pull the air out of the room and focus my attention on the boy's windpipe, lifting him up at the same time, causing him to kick desperately before all the women scream like banshees.

"My Lord…let him go." Sifo-Dyas asks me.

I silently turn to him. "Why?"

"He is only a boy."

"He hurt me." I counter.

Sifo-Dyas smirks. "His small feet may slip under your armor, but he cannot hurt you."

The boy's mother lets out another yelp of terror as the boy continues kicking like mad in an attempt to free himself and I count the room.

 _Seven._

"Fine." I say as my HUD flashes that the extraction team will be out back momentarily. Dropping the boy, he scrambles back to his mother blindly before she dives and pulls him into her arms. "Down the stairs, let's go. No funny business."

Sifo-Dyas signals his compliance with open palms, then starts downstairs and into the remnants of the kitchen. "Oh dear." He says, spotting my friend by the door.

"Don't worry, he's coming too." I smile, then pull him up by Force before he catches himself on the counter to steady himself.

 _Ooh._

One side of his face is revealed to be completely slack as he looks to me, then spits at me, landing a glob on my mask.

"Gushh…Shhhh…fine then. Your hands." I spit out, then focus my thoughts upstairs and close both of my fists.

 _Zero._

I don't hear anything else from upstairs for a brief moment before shoving both of my new friends out the front door where a helicopter is landing where the grill used to be. Screams follow me out the door, and Sifo-Dyas turns to me.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." I lie. "I believe they've just realized we're leaving."

 _(End Flashback)_

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Matt turns to JJ, who laughs as Jaicey walks back to Sabine and I, extending cans of something to each of us.

"This is good, try it you two." She smiles at Sabine and I. "Whole case is for you. I have the lime flavor if you want some of that over there."

Sabine takes the cardboard case of "Strawberitas" as I spot the amount of liquid inside. "8 ounces?"

"It's more than enough." Jaicey responds.

"I'm not playing another game until Ezra chugs two of them!" JJ points at me. "Maybe then he'll miss."

"Fine." I roll my eyes.

 _Eighteen ounces of anything won't mess me up._

Sabine hands me two tiny cans, and I take them before she takes one for herself. "Cheers." She smiles, then opens mine for me.

"Very funny." I frown at her, then down the entire tiny can before waiting until Sabine starts drinking to check my phone.

 _T – New iMessage (2)_

I smile to myself as Sabine yells something at Matt and JJ and open up the messages.

" _Hi Ezra, I'm back."_

" _I was able to devote my computing resources to the USC finance investigation while Alexandre worked on my OS. I believe we have our answers."_

"You go first." I tell Sabine, then start replying to Twos.

"Okay, what do we think we have?"

 _On the very edge of the board._

"There's a joke in there somewhere." I tease Sabine, who instantly giggles and covers her mouth.

"Drink, you jerk."

I roll my eyes, down the other drink then watch as JJ holes out his first throw. I counter by landing my first throw in front, before it drops down, giving us the lead, causing Sabine to cheer. "All-Time partner!"

"We'll find a way." Matt answers slyly, then flings his beanbag up onto the board before it too drops down, tipping the balance back in their favor.

 _Damn._

"Six to Four." Jaicey calls out as we start gathering the others bags, then exchange and move back to our spots.

 _I don't think I'll need a Tac Team tonight. I'm fine._

My phone buzzes as a beanbag lands heavily on the board, then falls onto my feet, causing JJ to yell angrily and spin around.

" _It's completely systemic. Football, Basketball, Men's and Women's Soccer, Basketball, Gymnastics, Golf, many members of the athletic department and even the school's president."_

 _Whoa. So it's worse than anybody could have thought._

I let out a sigh, then halfheartedly fling my beanbag up before it gets stuck on the very edge, causing everyone to go nuts.

 _I missed._

"HE MISSED! FINALLY!" Matt celebrated as Trey takes a picture.

"No more drinking for you." Sabine teases me.

"Jaicey!" JJ asks her. "More drinks!"

Jaicey starts to the house. "Agreed!"

"Sorry." I turn and smile at Sabine, who leans into me. "It's okay. We'll still win."

 _(Five Hours Later)_

"Okay, we're home. C'mon…" I unlock my door easily, then start easing Sabine inside.

She wobbles slightly, then smiles at me. "Do you have more clothes for me that I can borrow?"

 _I bought more._

"Of course." I say, happier than I intended.

"Why so happy?" Sabine frowns suddenly.

I stop than shrug. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh. You're drunk."

I shake my head. "No, I'm not. Just buzzed. I think." I reply, recalling a conversation from a year or two back about a pair of Padawans getting in some serious legal hot water.

"Disagree. I like being able to latch onto you all the time though. You're warm. Warmer than Bzzzghhz."

 _Huh?_

I lead her into my room and sit her down. "Try again."

"NO." She says loudly. "I shouldn't…he stinks. No."

"Your friend from the party?" I ask her, pulling out the new sweats and turn to hand them to her. "I told you I'm not mad about that anymore. You…had a good night. Wasn't your fault."

"But still…he doesn't matter. My problem. Don't be so weird about me begin with somebody else. Ezra, number one. Everyone else, number zero."

"Zero technically comes before one." I hand her a shirt and smile.

Sabine suddenly shoves me out of my crouch by the dresser and onto the floor. "Bye! I'm changing now. Stay close though."

"Okay." I nod, then leave the room, heading toward the living room.

 _I'll sleep in here. I have some homework to do but it can wait until tomorrow. My head's throbbing a bit and I'll just end up frustrated and sleep deprived._

"EZRA!"

I sigh, hall closet open and blanket in hand. "On my way!" I reply, then toss the blanket onto the recliner and start back to my room.

"Water?" I assume, then smile at Sabine, who is already under the covers.

Instead, she pats the spot next to her. "C'mere."

"Why?" I blankly ask.

"Just do it."

 _Fine…_

"Don't fine me. Lie down." Sabine says.

"I said that out loud?" I ask her.

"Drunk. Cuddle." Sabine says, pulling my basically onto her before curling into my side and smiling.

 _Uhh…_

I subtly shift, then clear my throat. "Sabine."

"Shut up."

 _Okay. Well, this is weird._

I shift again, and Sabine shifts, her back pressing more into me before she pulls me closer. "You're still warm."

"Well I'd hope so. Otherwise that's not good." I joke, getting Sabine to giggle.

"Turn off the light. Then come right back here."

"Sab—"

"Right. Back…" She turns and frowns at me, staring until I walk over and flick off the lights. "Here."

I let out a breath, force myself to focus then amble back to my bed and lie down as requested. "Okay."

"Now shhhh."

 _Okay._

I quietly obey drunken Sabine, who slowly but gently grabs my hand first, then shoulder before curling back up to me.

 _I'll stay here until she falls asleep._

The time seems to start passing agonizingly slow, Sabine curled right up next to me. I try to ignore her breath and heartbeat slowing down at an even rate.

 _I think she's…_

"No." She blurts out the moment I start to move my feet to leave.

"But—"

Sabine rolls back over and covers my whole mouth with her hand. "SHH. Just…shhhh. Don't make it weird. Yeah, I'm kinda drunk. But I know it. And you shouldn't have to go sleep on the uncomfortable couch just because I'm here. Just…don't tell anybody. Okay?"

"The couch is comfortable. I don't mind." I reassure her.

I barely see her blink before she gently lays her hand on my chest. "I don't care. Stay."

"Okay." I sigh before seeing her smile before she rolls back over.

"If you tell Cayle I'll kick you in the face with a soccer ball."

 _HEY!_

"I…wouldn't…" I sputter out, causing Sabine to laugh.

"Good. Now shhhh. Go to sleep."

 _She's…in a mood._

 _Which is why she mentioned that guy._

 _I probably shouldn't even think about it. Not my business._

I let out a quiet breath and instead shift slightly before Sabine slides the comforter over she slyly and I feel her feet basically on mine. "Shh."

 _Bossy._

 _She's lucky I'm going along with this. I just don't want to upset her._

 _But if the guy is a threat to her, I should look into it. She did sound sort of scared, and it might explain her erratic—_

 _STOP. STOP EZRA. Give Sabine her privacy._

I shake my head, then probe out to find Sabine's Force Signature very placid and relaxed.

 _I think I can get up._

Very slowly, I—

"No. No no no. if I have to crawl on top of you and make you sleep in your own bed, I'm going to do it." Sabine snaps at me, then swats my chest.

"Oww." I say.

 _That hurt. She got a lot on that one._

Sabine silently rolls over and lays her head defiantly on my chest. "Stay. Sleep. You always look tired. Please? For me."

 _I do not look tired._

I roll my eyes and don't respond, which she takes for obedience before she curls up even closer.

 _Thump thump. Thump thump._

 _Heartbeat._

Sabine lets out a quiet breath, then I feel her smile. "Yes. Shhh…Go to sleep."

 _No. I'll just stay here until you fall asleep and use the Force to make sure you don't feel me—_

My eyes pop open, and I wince to myself.

 _How stupid am I? Like, really?_

I let out a breath and pretend to stretch out in an effort to fool Sabine.

 _Those drinks Sabine gave me along with the two beers I nursed must have affected me more than I thought if I'm just now thinking of using THE FORCE to get out of this._

 _Christ Ezra, you damn moron._

I listen to Sabine's heartbeat for a moment or two more, then slyly raise my hand near Sabine's head. "Shh…" I distract her while focusing on her consciousness.

 _Go to sleep._

"Go…to sleep." I whisper, feeling Sabine instantly start relaxing more and more before her head droops fully onto my chest, mouth open slightly before she lets out a breath.

 _I think I got her._

I wait for a moment, straining to hear her heartbeat, reassuring me before she lets out another warm breath onto my shirt.

 _Gotcha._

Without hesitation, I grab her whole body with the Force to keep it still, slide out from underneath her position, curled to me then move my pillow and gently, tenderly as I can, lower her head onto my pillow.

 _I win._

As quietly as I can, I creep out of my room, sliding the door shut behind me and hitting the lights before turning back to my apartment.

 _Now I can go to bed._

(A/N: My apologies for the delay in this chapter. I wrote it about five times, the backyard scenes in particular, but nothing seemed even remotely right or what I wanted. And I'm not going to put something out that I'm not personally happy with. That being said, thanks for reading and until next time.)


	16. California Dreaming

" _The Governor's office is incensed." "Never heard them so upset in their lives" "Might not even bother talking."_

I force myself to blink and glance out at the traffic of Sacramento, California approaching the multiple miles long and wide complex of buildings that make up the state government.

 _(Flashback)_

"Ezra." Sabine says firmly, grabbing onto my arm. "Really?"

I nod. "Yeah. They don't sound happy. And I doubt I'll be in the mood to socialize afterward anyway. Plus, it's your family."

"But they want to meet you!" Sabine hotly counters. "I've already told them a lot about you. They like you."

"But I'm the guy that got you in so much trouble." I counter Sabine's point.

Sabine blows right past that. "I know. They kind of understand. They'll really understand. C'mon. Please?"

"No." I shake my head. "I can't afford a bad first impression with your folks Sabine."

"Do you really think they'll be that mad though? You defended yourself? If the state's deputy AG or whatever is so mad, I think you would have been arrested or something with me."

"But I had the FBI on my side Sabine. The state wasn't in control. And I've heard they're mad at me."

Sabine looks at me for a moment, sighs then swats both of her legs. "You really don't want to meet my family."

"I don't think it's the right time." I try to explain to Sabine.

"I…" She starts, then walks in a circle. "Okay. Fine. I won't force you to come."

"I'm really sorry Sabine." I apologize.

She suddenly gives me an angry, dirty look. "Yeah, but…you know what…I'm going to go." She stops herself, starting to look like she worked herself up. "Yeah, I'm going. Monday maybe?"

"If you want to come over or we could do something. You don't have to go." I smile at Sabine.

"Yeah, Monday. Goodnight Ezra." Sabine says, sounding very frustrated before opening my door, slipping thru it and shutting the door behind her.

 _(End Flashback)_

 _Breathe. Use the Force and breathe._

I let out all my requisite emotions out into the Force, which readily accepts them as I also try to calm myself with a breath.

"It's gonna be okay." Cayle suddenly says, sounding confident.

I turn to him in the driver's seat. "Are we sure about that?"

"Absolutely." Cayle nods.

"You read Mundi's reports. After getting their major challenge to Palpatine out of the courts, once they started focusing on me, they blew all their gaskets."

 _They didn't even want to meet. They wanted to come down to wherever I was and arrest me. They were open to talking after they arrested me, but that severely reduces what the Council can do._

"He got them calmed down. We're meeting them." Cayle smiles. "Relax. If you go in their looking like a wreck, it's just going to make you look worse. You've behaved perfectly. Your grades are spectacular. You've done all your community service, and then some. There's nothing else you could have done. It'll be fine."

 _But what if it's not?_

I try to let out another breath before Cayle swears under his breath. "Undercover my ass.". Poking my head up, I see heightened security everywhere. Police cars lining a majority of both sides of the street, barricades, a roadblock and officers on horses carrying large batons.

 _Told you._

 _Okay. Let's just focus on keeping calm. Close your eyes and breathe. Just…breathe. The basics._

 _Dad would laugh if he were here. First, at all the precautions they're taking and secondly how I'm literally going back to the first thing he taught me._

"They're really putting all this at risk with all this. I don't think people will buy it."

"Shh. Breathe. You focus on being calm. I'll deal with everything else." Cayle orders me.

It popped up on Twitter yesterday that the State of California was meeting with the 'reclusive' Jedi Order over something. Nobody would comment publically ,which basically led people to believe that they're talking about my father and I.

 _The first break in the case that's captured the eyes of the world for years now._

I pull my water bottle to me and sip it before hearing Cayle roll the window down and start talking to someone. Purposefully, I keep my eyes close and try to focus on an exact point of my eyelids in an effort to block out their conversation from my mind.

 _I think Cayle might be right about looking guilty._

The car comes to a gentle stop, and Cayle kills the engine before I open my eyes and take in the cars parked all around us. Silently, we both get out of my car and start down a sidewalk toward a crisp white government building with a green titled roof in the center of it.

I take a peek down the street and see the larger view of this entire portion of the capitol and see that it's completely shut down.

 _I'm sort of surprised there isn't any media around._

Cayle opens the door and I see a glimpse of men lining both walls while in full combat gear with assault rifles across their chests. The one on my right closest to the door turns to glance at us before raising his weapon. "Freeze."

Obediently, I raise my hands before the room turns at the exchange and the remaining men rush over, voices rising to become a indecipherable cacophony that leaves my face presses up against the wall, my pockets being brutally searched. My phone and wallet are harassed out of my pocket as I feel cold, stainless steel cuffs get wrenched around both my knees and ankles.

"He surrendered. His hands were up." A familiar voice says, rushing over. "Remove those handcuffs."

 _How is she—No way._

I'm turned around roughly by my biceps, leaving my hands to get rubbed raw before the soldier holding my left side scowls. "Sorry ma'am. I have orders. Excuse us."

"No. Not ma'am." Senator Padmé Amidala says, fire in her eyes. "I'm a Senator."

"Take it up with my superior officer."

"Happily." She fired back, leaving Cayle in her wake before he chases after her.

"Cayle!" I call out. "Did you—"

"Silence." The soldier on the right barks out before yanking me backward, rubbing on my arm again.

 _Okay, okay…_

I'm guided all the way thru the atrium, past police officers, a SWAT team and a governmental lobby before I spot Cayle and Senator Amidala speaking to Masters Skywalker, Kenobi, Sifo-Dyas and Yoda. Standing beside them is a calm Kanan and annoyed looking Hera. "In here."

"Alright…" I nod before we push forward into a large office with an ornamental wooden desk in the middle filled with two men in suits talking, a woman talking to a man, some others in dress clothes that clearly are staffers along with more guards.

I'm released by the guard on the right as the remainder follow me with their weapons, clicking ominously to indicate they're ready to fire before all the conversations cease and Padmé rushes past me. "Governor, this is already too much—"

"Senator, I'm sure you have more important opinions in this meeting. Please hold them until I finish with your introductions." The Governor says calmly. "I'm, as we all know Governor Green. With me here representing the State is our Lieutenant Governor Whitt, Attorney General Ansight, LA County Sherriff Thorne and Sacramento Police Chief Paital." Governor Green informs everyone.

"It is my honor, to be hosting the Jedi Order delegation today, highlighted by the famous Masters Kenobi and Skywalker, as well as Grandmaster Yoda. In addition to those guests, we are joined by _Mand'alor_ , Mr. Boba Fett as well as his personal guard."

I glance over to the men who I thought were lobbyists and indeed see that they are wearing very subtle Mandalorian armor. "For having us, thank you, Governor." Yoda replies to the Governor. "Lower your weapons, your men may."

"Like hell they will." The Attorney General snaps. "This is a volatile situation with an uncontrollable weapon. He needs to be inhibited."

"No, I'm—" I say quickly before I'm tackled by multiple men and feel the electric buzz before I hear it, crackling menacingly. "That's not…Oh geez."

 _I'm no threat…it's just a freaking meeting!_

My stomach immediately shrivels up as the inhibitors effects start to take hold and my thoughts begin to fog up.

"Excuse me, that's not necessary." Master Kenobi steps forward. "He walked in, perfectly on time and has been treated like an enemy combatant since the moment you saw him."

"He's not armed." Cayle adds. "I want a receipt for his wallet and phone. All cash and cards accounted for."

 _Oh damn, we didn't count before we came in. Now I can't do anything if they take $5 or $50._

"I—" I start but get no farther before somebody cranks up the inhibitor, my knees vanish beneath me and I fall heavily to the ground, head bouncing off the carpet heavily before trying to take a breath and have it shorted out by the inhibitor, left on with a gasp of air.

"Put him in a chair." A man in uniform but no helmet says coolly.

Master Skywalker steps forward. "No, he can stand. Turn down the inhibitor Colonel."

"We didn't touch the inhibitor." The Colonel replies.

"We've performed every test on him. It has to exceed 50 joules for his knees to fail." Cayle says angrily. "Don't lie."

"I can feel it." Master Skywalker scowls at the Colonel.

"You have no authority here."

Hera steps forward finally as a metal chair is procured and I'm tossed onto it and more cuffs are slapped on me, almost at the elbow. "I'm sorry, if I'm not mistaken it is the Jedi who dictate the state Ezra's given. The State's word is secondary."

"Not when we are not notified of his arrival into the state and underlying violence issues." AG Ansight answers.

"You were notified. Once we decided that Ezra could attend school at the University of Southern California, we went thru the correct channel to inform you that he was coming here."

"We received no such courtesy call. It wasn't until the incident four weeks ago and witness testimony that the truth was revealed." Lieutenant Governor Whitt answers. "You know that he broke one man's jaw to the point that he couldn't give a statement? His jaw had to be wired shut."

 _He moved into the punch._

"We are aware of this, yes. He sustained injuries as well."

"The boy is enhanced Masters. You know of his father's experimentations? Stainless steel atomically inserted into his growth plates, infusing his very bones with the power of a girder. Eyes optimized so that he can see clearly in almost any situation." The Governor speaks up. "Clearly they did not last long."

 _They were only flesh wounds, in the end._

I take a shallow breath and get a glare from a guard on my right once more. "So you dismiss any trauma inflicted upon him."

"What about the trauma the young Wren girl underwent? Is that not important to you?"

"Well." Master Tano walks into the room coolly. "From our testimony, she had very little trauma, aside from being arrested."

The Governor leans off his desk and takes step forward. "So, am I to understand that you had no issue with bringing a Sith Lord into my state. Not just a Sith Lord, _the_ Sith Lord after his father _._ Darth Vader."

I lower my eyes at the mention of my other name. "We went thru the arranged channels." Master Kenobi repeats itself. "If you'd like them I can pull up the records for you."

"Yes, my attorneys can look at that." Ansight waves over his lawyer squad.

"I don't believe you're being truthful, Attorney General Ansight." Master Skywalker informs him. "You'd like this expedited, even if you must trample upon law and order."

The Sacramento Police Chief perks up. "Law and order isn't in question. They don't apply to him."

"I'm sorry, this is the United States of America." Padmé interjects. "Law and order is the backbone of our country. And this is not a trial."

"You're correct." Ansight nods. "We're detaining Lord Vader today, for an indefinite period of time for entering our sovereign borders until we can properly charge him with every crime that he has ever committed. Then we'll allow the courts to decide."

Lieutenant Governor Whitt smirks. "I've got dozens of judges begging me, chomping at the bit to prosecute one of the last remaining Sith Lords."

"You've got elections to win." Master Kenobi counters fluidly. "I bet I could choose where the trial would take place if there were to be one."

"Which there will not be." Hera jumps in.

 _Uhm…I would agree, but the way I'm being treated as well as California's political clout says otherwise._

Padmé shakes her head. "The lengths you'd go to to score political points disgust me, Daniel."

"Excuse me." The Governor looks to Padmé. "We have been invaded by a one man army. And caused the arrest of almost forty people. You are not aware, but our legal system is full to the brim as it is. Unless you'd like us to trample upon law and order, as well as the right to a fair trial, we're forced to plea down or have the system back up."

"I am aware of the current legal backlog. It is very common." Padmé replies. "The answer to that is simple, and for another time."

Attorney General Ansight frowns. "Hiring enough staffs to accommodate more courts is not in the states interests, nor our voters. We are not interested in mass incarceration."

"But you are willing to look past that for young Bridger, hmm?" Yoda needles the Attorney General, causing him to go pale.

"The rules should not apply to him." Colonel Whatever His Name Is bites off.

Governor Green adds "I cannot, in good conscience allow him to walk free. He is a walking nuclear weapon."

"Okay then, let's talk about that." Padmé leaps in from the sidelines, grabbing the room by the horns. "He surrendered four years ago, give or take a few days. Not as Vader, but as the son of Sidious, who saw what he was doing and didn't want to do it anymore. The Jedi Order, a founding principle is to respect life. To help people to grow and mature. Look at his resume since then."

The room falls silent, causing my shaky breath to echo around the room, causing _Mand'alor_ 's associate to look over at me, pity in his eyes.

 _I'll be fine, don't give me your damn pity._

"What is his resume?" Green asks sarcastically.

"No issues. No problems. Not even a charge of breaking curfew." Master Kenobi replies. "Quieter, to himself, with the exception of the exceptional young man he walked in with, Cayle—"

Cayle quickly looks down, nodding to accept the comment before I see him go slightly red, causing me to smirk. Immediately he sees me and shakes his head.

 _Not funny, yeah yeah…_

"Displayed extreme discipline, a desire to control the alternate personality that we all know of as the Sith Lord, the willingness to allow us to draw him out, again and again in an effort to learn to control him. Which, by the way is why you even had forty arrests to make. Ezra commented on that himself when giving his account of the situation. If not for his training, everyone in that fight, at that party is dead. An effort like that should be commended."

"It is indeed good that he wants to control himself. However, I do not believe that Vader is an 'alternate personality'." Colonel Airhead snaps. "he and the boy are one, and the same."

 _NO. LIES._

Angrily, and without thinking I start to get to my feet before my feet and restrained by their cuffs, preventing me from fully standing up. The sound of ten plus assault rifles training their sights on me with tiny clicks follows, as well as my arms straining before I'm hit with the inhibitor. "Sit down boy." I hear somebody say vaguely.

"No." I blurt out, then shake my head in an effort to clear it.

 _Focus Ezra…Focus on a point._

I blink hard once, then try to focus in on a man advancing on me before I feel something get shoved into my chest.

 _It's a pistol._

My head clears instantly, leaving only ringing in my ears. "That's just about the worst idea—" I hear Master Skywalker start.

"If you'd like to see Vader, please, go on. Be my guests. Mind you, you don't have enough men to stop him. And we didn't bring enough." Master Kenobi smiles cheerfully at the Governor.

Cayle quickly places his hands in between the Colonel and I. "Easy, Ezra…breathe. Colonel, please put the weapon down."

"Why didn't you bring enough people to contain him?" The Governor asks Master Kenobi is disbelief.

"Because prior to your biased attacks, he hadn't been provoked in this manner in years."

"He just had an incident!"

"His actions were justified!" Cayle bites at somebody as I find myself focusing on the pistol.

The colonel doesn't break eye contact with me as I pay him little attention. "I should kill you where you stand. You're not Ezra Bridger. You're Darth Vader. An abomination. Mass murderer."

 _Got it._

The safety to the pistol in his hands flips on, before the magazine falls out with a heavy sound. "I'm not Darth Vader." I say to the Colonel quietly.

"That's a lie." He fires back, then hears the heavy noise and looks down to see his magazine. "What in the hell—"

Taking advantage of his lack of focus, I pop out the bullet in the chamber, allow it to fall low enough and catch it with my foot, then set it down. "Please turn off the inhibitor."

"Give me a break, it's the only think keeping you from killing us all."

Cayle continues pushing the Colonel and I apart. "Clearly not, as he just emptied your clip. The bullet in the chamber is noted."

"Self-Defense."

Hera's eyes bulge "He's handcuffed and inhibited!"

 _We're going around in circles._

"Doesn't matter. They won't listen. Can you please turn off the inhibitor? And may I have some water?"

"No." Attorney General Arrogance replies instantly, before his own staffers look sadly at him.

 _It's water dude…I am a person._ (A/N: If you haven't already noticed, the governmental officials aren't really important. Hence Ezra's nicknames for them. Which certainly will continue! Carry on!)

Padmé starts walking over to a fridge as the Colonel takes a step back. "Perhaps, focus on the event, we shall?" Yoda says.

"Indeed, Grand Master." The Governor nods.

 _Trying to keep things amicable._

"From all witness testimony, the situation began when Lord Vader—"

"Bridger. Ezra. Bridger." It's Cayle's turn to step forward.

"Alright, alright. When Mr. Bridger returned from driving, went upstairs to the house where the party was going on and found Ms. Sabine Wren with another man."

I nod as Padmé walks over and starts fiddling with my cuffs. "That's the general premises."

 _It is. Oh—_

Surprised, I feel the cuffs fall off me, followed by Padmé sliding around me with a smile and extends a cold bottle of water. "Here."

"Thanks." I smile quietly, causing her to turn to the conversation while squeezing my shoulder reassuringly.

 _It's great to see her. I haven't seen her in years. She's always so busy making things happen._

"Bridger walked past a group that confessed to harassing him, calling him 'Mother Teresa' before finding Ms. Wren with another man, a football player by the name of Drew. Shortly afterward, he found himself in a verbal confrontation with three more men." Attorney General Asinine then stops. "Am I correct so far?"

"Yes sir." I say quietly, effectively silencing the room.

The Governor sits up from his perch, leaned against his desk. "Why were you driving in the first place?"

"To prevent people from driving drunk. Uber and Lyft refused to come by. Citing a new law I believe that just came into effect Governor." I answer, making sure to keep my tone even.

"That very law is worded to allow them to deny rides to clearly drunk college students that know that they cannot drive, leaving them to either walk and potentially get a public intoxication charge, be stranded or drive drunk and risk everything." Padmé jabs the Governor. "In the interests of keeping the courts clear, of course.

 _Not at all. Funds for the state in the forms of fines and legal fees._

I sip my water to hide my smirk. "Please, continue with your version of events." Master Skywalker asks.

"Okay, uhm." Attorney General Genius fumbles around, glancing at his notes. "A physical altercation soon followed, Mr. Bridger was flung down the stairs, avoiding injury only due to his… _modifications_ before fleeing the scene, only to fight in a neighboring backyard before authorities arrived to break it up."

"Our authorities." Cayle jumps in. "Ezra notified the Jedi of the party, his action and requested a tactical team in case something went wrong. The tactical team set up at a safe distance and rushed in when needed."

"The entire night was alcohol fueled. Nobody's testimony on the matter can be trusted." My favorite Colonel says. "Only a recording of the event should suffice."

"Funny you say that Colonel." Master Skywalker smiles. "We brought that too."

 _OH. Got him._

I smile as Padmé quietly chuckles behind me before the audio from that night starts to play.

"Where you going, pipsqueak?"

"Pipsqueak? What is this, the sixties?" My voice answers, sounding deeper than I'm used to.

"I asked you a question. Pip. Squeak."

"Yeah, you did. Congratulations." I reply sarcastically, getting many of the soldiers to quietly laugh before the Colonel shoots them a look, silencing them.

"And you gonna answer it."

The sound of flesh hitting flesh sounds out before quiet murmuring. "Don't grab me like that."

"I'll do what I want."

"Not when you're grabbing me you're not."

"This is my house. You're gonna listen to me in my house."

"Not your house." I take a breath "Now I'm leaving. If you'll excuse me."

"No, you're apologizing to me. And to everyone here for disrespecting me in my house."

"It's not your house. I don't know whose house it is." I reply. "So I'll disrespect you if I want. Excuse me."

A heavy sound rings out, followed by the sound of breaking glass. "Really?"

"Is there a problem?"

 _Oh hey, there's JJ._

"Mother Teresa wants to leave. Like a bitch."

"Like a what now?"

 _And there's Matt._

"Mother Teresa over there has been taking drunk people home. So watch who you're talking about."

"And shoving around." JJ adds. "You okay?"

"Fine." I confirm.

The entire room continues listening intently as the tape continues. "You lyin. His girl's wrapped around our buddy in the game room about to get railed. He's pissed about it."

"Crude."

"Fact. Lady."

 _Jaicey. Close, but not quite._

"Why've you been running around, taking people home?" A female voice asks

"Because I'm sober and it stops people from driving themselves." I answer the query.

"Oh no, look a hero. Boo hoo." The room is filled with laughter.

"What's so funny?"

 _Mand'alor_ turns to his associate, who continues listening. "Nothing. I was just leaving."

"You ain't doing shit, Mother Teresa."

"Oh my god. You're going to be a problem Ezra? Now?"

"Aww. Ezra?" Somebody pitches their voice up before the room joins in. "Ezraaaa…"Ezraaaa….Ezraaaa…"

"All of you shut the fuck up! Ezra! Why are you leaving! You've barely been here, all you've done is take people home and be a buzzkill!" Sabine hits her stride. "And there you go. Lying down, just like they want you to. Fight for yourself! Don't lie down! All you do is work work work work work. Always focused and serious all the time. Never any fun. I'm Ezra. I have an important job that gets the FBI sent after my friend for no goddamn reason. I'm lame and smart and study for fun!"

The room bursts into raucous, rowdy laughter as Sabine's faces and motions during the tirade pop into my head, and I grip the legs of my chair.

 _Breathe. In. Out._

 _Focus._

"Sabine." Jaicey cuts thru the noise. "How drunk are you right now?"

 _Very._

"I'm not drunk! He needs to hear this. He had some creeps pose as FBI agents I think that asked if I slept with him. No, because he's too much of a coward to do anything, even if it was like that. Which it's not!"

"A coward huh?"

 _This sounds way worse than it was in the moment. There's a cruelty to it that I don't remember. I think Sabine's actually mad about the FBI thing._

"I thought you two were friends." Someone asks.

"We are, even though he's lame as hell! Doing homework over coming to parties and hanging out with me."

 _And here's the impression._

"I'm Ezra. My idea of fun is a bottle of water and some alone time with my textbooks."

"I think it's time for me to go." I say, almost inaudibly.

"You're not going anywhere. I think she has more to say."

"You're damn right I do. I don't know what your problem is, but if you ever want a piece of this? Then get your shit together. I don't want to be friends with a complete Eeyore."

A moment passes in silence that sounds edited. "Who you talking to buddy?"

"No."

"Uhh guys, I'm not sure he's okay. I think he burst a blood vessel in his eyes."

"I think you need to be taught a lesson. Brat. While my friend goes and gives your girl the best night of her life."

"Let him go." JJ tells him.

"Move."

The audio suddenly screeches, likely caused by me being thrown down the stairs before Master Skywalker taps his tablet. "How did you get this audio?" Attorney General Annoyance asks impetuously.

"I'm afraid that's classified." Hera smoothly replies.

The Governor suddenly leaps up, looking incensed. "Classified?! No. I'm sorry, this entire meeting is classified. The Jedi's existence is supposed to be _extremely_ classified! Do not tell me that something is classified!"

"Sir…" the Lieutenant Governor steps in front of him, aiming to calm him down.

"It's experimental technology. Nothing worth the conversation yet." Kanan explains to the room.

 _Oh now that's not true. It's worth a conversation._

"That sounded much more hostile toward the boy than I was led to believe." _Mand'alor_ speaks for the first time, causing the room to turn to him.

"Believed, we do that he handled the situation very well." Yoda replies.

Master Kenobi strokes his beard before asking "Governor, why would you invite _Mand'alor_? There's no issue with him being here, but we know that Ms. Wren is Mandalorian, it came up in our background research on her."

"Now why would you do research?" The AG asks.

"Due diligence. Making sure that Ezra's intentions and actions are pure." Kanan replies.

 _Uh oh. He opened the door._

"Hah!" he barges right thru. "You don't even trust him! You are afraid of allowing him to even have one friend!"

"Not true. We trust him implicitly, to go out in the world and attend college knowing enough to tear down everything this order has built since the last Purge."

The Governor jumps in. "So that's real. This so called, Jedi Purge. It happened."

Kanan, Yoda, Ahsoka, Kenobi, Sifo-Dyas and Skywalker all exchange dark looks. "Yes, Governor." Yoda replies.

 _Vietnam just wasn't a disaster for the US. It was worse for us. Backed by them, only for a mutiny and coup to take place, unauthorized by Washington that killed 80% of all serving Jedi, leaving many to run for their lives in the Vietnamese forests to be captured and tortured for years._

 _We still don't know how many my father killed indirectly._

"I just am amazed you researched somebody that he probably considers a friend." Lieutenant Governor Lucky comments.

"To ensure her safety."

"I'm not so sure they're friends anymore." The colonel says, eyes locked on me.

 _Nope._

The entire room turns to me. I let the silence build for a moment. "If you wanted my views, you should have been less combative Colonel."

"Because you're a monster!" He leaps to me.

I pop to my feet, hands now free before he does a full body spasm before tumbling to the floor and the AR-15's are pointed at me again.

 _Coward._

"At least I know my strength. And avoid using it at all times." I say quietly before sliding back to Padmé and Cayle and sit back down.

"Masters Jedi, please be honest." The AG takes control of the conversation. "If all is as you say, that this boy has a hold on the truly terrifying abilities he has, wonderful. But I have my doubts. After all that his father did, is he even human anymore?"

I blink in surprise, and the Force ripples with the Council's surprise at his question.

"Well." Master Kenobi says after a moment. "It would depend on your definition of human. If we're going by the standard definition, then I would have to say no."

"Then all of his rights and so forth do not apply." He jumps onto the point. "he is a third category. An irregularity. A dangerous one that must be confined, contained and exterminated."

 _Exterminated. Oh no._

"He is still a life." Yoda jumps in quickly. "We fight on behalf of all life, yes. Can you say the same?"

"But if he is not human, that doesn't matter."

Cayle snaps, looks disgusted. "Jesus, at least try to mask your hate and disdain a little bit. All you want is to string him up for all to see like it's the French Revolution."

"No, he will be tried for his crimes."

"That he committed on orders." Ahsoka jumps into the fray again. "His father ordered him to kill all those people, go on all those missions. If he didn't he would suffer and quite possibly die. Many times, even though he did succeed he was whipped, beaten, abused. He carries the physical and mental scars to this day. That person, in our mind, died the day he surrendered to us."

"Great!" The Lieutenant Governor snaps. "Can he love? Can he care for people? What does he think of the Wren's daughter?"

The room turns to me once more. "Me?" I ask.

"yes." He says seriously. "Can you love? Do you love her, or anyone else? Do you have any sort of remorse for your monstrous actions?"

"Oh come on!" Cayle snaps in irritation.

I raise my hand to silence Cayle. "On the first question…I don't know. I believe I can. But I don't know, being truthful. On Sabine, which is _her name_ …I don't love her. And I don't think she loves me. We're friends, at least I believe so."

"Who do you think you love? How can you not know?" Lieutenant Governor Lucid asks. "It's a binary concept."

"Because I didn't know what I was really doing until it was too late. When I did I surrendered. I face you not knowing who I really am sir." I say quietly. "I'm eighteen years old and find myself morphing to face my situation every day. I think I love Agent Syndulla and Master Kanan's children. They're the most precious thing to me. After that it would be Cayle."

"That's sweet." The Colonel rolls his eyes. "Do you have any remorse? Do you even remember anything? Many of those murders were committed when most children have little memory. I believe you're paying lip service."

 _He doesn't know. None of them do, this next part. I think they suspect but…here goes._

"I remember all of them." I say coldly. "Every single person. My father modified my brain to have photographic memory. So I can recall all the details of every mission I've ever been on. I just thought of the one that I met Master Sifo-Dyas on the other day. It wasn't pleasant. If it makes you feel any better I don't sleep well most nights. Believe me."

A moment passes that everyone just looks at me, processing what I just said.

 _Checkmate._

"The true issue here." Master Sifo-Dyas speaks up for the first time, causing everyone to turn to him. "Is that you cannot differentiate from Vader, who would have killed you all for the first three words the Colonel said, and Ezra, who turned the other cheek."

"I saw Vader. He came for me. I was protecting a prospective Padawan down in Colombia. It was a barbecue. The boy's father needed more barbecue sauce, and I volunteered to go to the store. By the time I came back, Vader had already killed his father, along with everyone else except for the women, children and one man who he looked to make an example of."

 _Yup._

"I surrendered to Vader, in the hopes that the boy would live. I was wrong. The man who he intended to save for later spat on him, and Vader choked the life out of every child in that house simply by _closing his fists_."

The air conditioning in the room is the only sound as everyone representing the State of California looks horrified and speechless.

"How did you escape?" One of the Governor's lawyers, a petite woman asks, sounding scared.

 _Quietly, hiding behind a larger colleague._

"We got shot down by the cartel. The helicopter crashed, denying Vader retribution on the man who spat on him, who died instantly. I fled and signaled for assistance from the nearest Jedi outpost. Vader then proceeded into the Colombian jungle, found the offending guerillas, and slaughtered all of them." Sifo-Dyas explains. "Not just the men, like at the barbecue. But the women. And the children as well. Every single one of them."

"Is there any question as to if that monster is the young man that sat willingly in a chair, being inhibited before you today?" Sifo-Dyas asks the state's contingent. "Is that the young man who only broke someone's jaw as a response to being insulted by people he called friends, shot at, knifed and mugged before he tranquilized himself to prevent Vader from even coming out, even though Ezra himself believed he had a handle on the situation?"

Silence stretches on for at least thirty seconds. "No." Sifo-Dyas answers his own question. "It is not the same person. I was initially quite hesitant myself, having seen the monster up close and personal. But I've seen how hard he has worked every single day to make amends, knowing fully that he never can do that. He carries a burden nobody else knows, and ever will."

"Done we are, I believe." Yoda says, with a finality to it. Cayle quickly marches over, snaps off my restraints and nods for me to follow.

"C'mon. We're going home."


	17. Rewrite

_Five shirts, three pairs of jeans. I can't pack those quite yet. I'll have to buy a pair here, a pair there to disguise it._

"Twos, run me thru it again." I say quietly.

From the living room, I hear Cayle yell "Don't do it Twos! He knows it already! Oh dammit, you get back here…" before the sound of shots being fired on TV reaches me.

I shake my head and focus on the duffel bag in front of me as I walk over to my closet, lift my laundry basket and grab a bundle of $100 bills.

 _10, 20, 30…the rest are in accounts that I can access securely…_

"Any particular place you'd like to begin?" Twos asks me thru my phone.

"Nah." I shake my head. "You always want to be creative. Do it. Let's see what you come up with."

"Alright Ezra. Here you go." Twos says, sounding cheerful.

* * *

 _(The Next Morning)_

"There should be something in there for you…" Cayle informs me as we walk into the nearest lounge to the side entrance. "If not, you know where the kitchens are. Maybe I can get a breakfast sandwich or something…"

"I'd rather not go into the caf with everyone, if that's cool." I tell Cayle while pulling open the fridge.

Something loudly collides with the counter near Cayle before he answers "I understand."

"Understand…what exactly?" Master Tano asks, sounding pleased with herself.

"Ezra doesn't want to be here all day. Just check up on the investigation, do some other digging…then go back to his apartment. He apparently has more homework." Cayle explains to Ahsoka.

Master Anakin Skywalker walks in as I pull out some orange juice form the fridge. "There's always something to fill the time. Morning. New caf?"

"Just making some new." Cayle explains to him as I nod.

 _I hear more footsteps._

"Great, Enough for four?" He asks Cayle.

Cayle quickly does a head count. "Four? Who is the fourth?"

 _Oh._

"Oh! Sorry Senator." Cayle quickly says as Senator Amidala walks in, wearing a more civilian outfit than her normal elaborate outfits for public appearances like yesterday.

"No problem Cayle. Just Anakin jumping the guns, per usual." She smiles, then spots me and her smile somehow widens. "There you are."

I can barely get out "Hi." before she's hugging me tightly. "You surprised me yesterday."

"The state's way out of line. You colored perfectly in the lines. They're on a witch hunt." She quickly reassures me before letting go and gripping my shoulders.

"I told him that. He's reviewed the audio and his statements at least three times since we got home yesterday," Cayle butts in.

I lean around Padmé and answer "Retracing my footsteps."

"Any complications for how they treated you?"

"Nah." I shake my head. "The normal."

 _Excess time in the bathroom after my digestive system basically gets completely restarted thanks to the inhibitors. You see, because it shuts my body down, preventing all chemical reactions._

"I'll look into if we have any legal avenue to hit back at them." Master Skywalker says, a look of intent following his words.

"You mean I will." Padmé corrects him while pulling out the cream from the fridge.

"Well, yeah. We will." Her husband concedes.

Ahsoka looks mildly amused before turning back to Cayle. "What's the other digging?"

"Plugging in Twos and letting her analyze some of the chatter online following this whole press fiasco."

"Can't you do that from your apartment?" Master Skywalker asks as the coffee pot beeps, signaling its completion.

Cayle shakes his head. "He says that the upload speed is too slow."

"And here it's practically like standing in Oslo." I explain, pouring myself some juice as Padmé starts doling out caf for everyone generously.

"What are you looking for?"

"Don't know." I shrug. "I've thought about it a little here and there, but haven't really brainstormed."

Master Skywalker shifts slightly. "So you're poking around a haystack hoping to see a glimpse of something shiny."

"Well when you say it that way, I feel a lot less confident." *I frown after mulling it over for a minute.

"C'mon…" Ahsoka beckons us all towards the intel rooms. "Poking around never hurt anyone."

"Spoken truly like your Master Ahsoka." I hear Master Kenobi comment.

Both she and Anakin quickly pop out to the sight of Master Kenobi. "Master."

"Anakin." He smiles wryly. "Off to do some poking around?"

"Of a sort." He laughs as Padmé sidles up next to him.

Master Kenobi laughs to himself. "Well I'll let you get to it. I, for one have a lesson to teach."

"He's been very bullheaded recently." Senator Amidala warns him. "Just so you know."

Again, Kenobi laughs. "Oh I can handle bullheaded. I handled Anakin. I can handle Luke. After all, he takes more after you, Senator. It's his sister I truly have to worry about. But then again, I don't have to worry about her."

 _Master Qui-Gon does._

"If you say so Master." Anakin laughs.

"Have fun digging." He waves then starts to walk away. "Bring a hardhat!" He then adds, getting us all to laugh.

Masters Skywalker and Tano look to each other before they both shake their heads, smile and lead everyone to our destination.

"How is Leia?" I turn and ask Padmé.

"Well." She lights up, turning to me as Cayle starts connecting Twos into the network. "Her campaign contributions in New York are rising at a good pace. And I think she enjoys what she does, although I think she's more interested in the international affairs side of politics."

"We can remedy that, right?"

 _She should be able to do what she wants. Follow her passions._

Padmé nods. "Oh yes, absolutely. But right now I think she just like the vineyards, pasta and wines of Rome."

I can't help but laugh before Ahsoka logs into the holo with her Master passcodes, giving us more unfettered access than Cayle or I can provide. "I can presume you're not about to pull me into a mess?"

"Of course not, Master." Cayle shakes his head. "I threw in Kyle to help Twos sort."

"Kyle." Ahsoka nods.

"Masters." Cayle's AI, Kyle replies coolly. "What is it that we're looking for today?"

"Don't know." Cayle explains. "Ezra, where are we starting?"

I smile at everyone as they turn to me. "Start with the day before the announcement in Sacramento broke. Focus on encrypted apps, message boards, shady internet threads."

"On it." Kyle and Twos both say simultaneously before the two holos we have up start blurring as the twos AIs start dueling it out in a mad dash for information.

Padmé leans back onto the auditorium like desk seating and sips her coffee. "So. Tell me about this girl."

 _Oh come on. How many times…_

Ahsoka and Cayle laugh as Anakin smirks and moves to sit. "Nothing to tell."

"Yet." Cayle corrects me.

"We think he likes her." Ahsoka explains. "She's got a temper, but they seem to work together really well."

Cayle silent presses a few buttons on a remote, and the holo closest to me pulls up Sabine's biography. "You made a hologram of her?" I ask him.

"I let Kyle do it." He shrugs as the hologram of Sabine, who has her hands crossed in front of her looks up and smiles widely before tucking her purple and orange hair back a bit.

"I like it." Ahsoka compliments the work.

"Thank you, Master Tano." Kyle says before Cayle snaps at Kyle.

 _Focus._

 _He doesn't want his AI to lose to mine._

Padmé leans forward, eyes snaking her biography. "She is pretty. Wait…" She hesitates, then fully turns to me. "Why aren't you with her today?"

"I'm not in a great mood." I confess.

 _I'm just on edge._

Master Skywalker nods in understanding. "I understand."

"I'm trying to channel it into productivity. Hence no lightsaber training today."

Cayle chimes in "Plus Master Dooku is still on his sabbatical, so…"

"I can work without him." I try to deflect the implication. "I'm just… on edge."

"Her family is here?" Master Skywalker asks.

Cayle nods. "Family Day at USC Soccer. So says Ezra, and our friends in Chicago."

"Why are they in on this?" Padmé looks to Anakin.

"We trust Ezra to exercise judgement. We don't trust the Mandalorians. Their _Mand'alor_ is…"

"Aloof, arrogant. Incapable of seeing a big picture and likes cutting off his nose to spite his face." Ahsoka frowns.

 _Feels like I should jump in here before this gets out of control and turns into another attack on Sabine's character._

"Never mentioned anything to be though. So…" I look to Cayle.

"Don't look at me." He quickly says. "This is the Council."

"It's an advancement on going and asking her about that first party. Then barging in on us as we were finally talking about it. You're in the way."

Ahsoka leans forward. "We need to be in the way."

"Based on what?" I bite.

"Her established pattern of behavior." She emphasizes before looking to Anakin.

I in turn look to him as his sips his caf. "Behavioral Analysis doesn't think she's a big threat."

"But you've got an extensive bio on her, including knowing when her family is coming!" Padmé shoots at him.

"I didn't know that." Anakin raises his hands defensively. "I've been busy talking to Alderaan about our next pilgrimage to the Kyber caves. That's a Cayle, Ahsoka and Kanan thing."

Padmé turns to Cayle. "Well?"

Cayle looks to Ahsoka, who frowns at me. "Small sheep."

"I don't care about small sheep!" Padmé snaps. "Ezra clearly cares about her as a friend. Give him the rope to hang himself."

"It's not Ezra." Ahsoka reassures her.

 _Wait…What?_

I turn in surprise, catching Cayle's eyes before Padmé's eyebrows drop. "It's her?"

"It's the Mandalorians. Chicago is a disaster right now." Ahsoka diverts the heat from Cayle.

 _She's dodging. Dancing really._

My phone suddenly goes off in my pocket, causing me to jump and for everyone to look to me before Cayle smirks.

 _Oh he thinks he knows…oh?_

 _Sabine Wren – New iMessage_

" _Do you want to go for breakfast?"_

Smiling to myself, I answer "Sure. Later, I'm tied up between things right now."

 _Wait…_

I quickly tap back to the thread and add "Aren't you with your folks? Go eat with them!"

"Ezra."

I look up from my phone at Twos calling for my attention. "Yeah Twos?"

"Message board, Twos?" Cayle asks as the screen is showing the beginnings of a thread.

"Boys, I'm not so sure lackeys like those in Washington are capable of going to such clumsy, sludgy lengths to acquire Vader. Mathematically speaking, there's only between a .02% and .034% chance of them finding him this way. The drone program that was just authorized, within it has a stimulus for their drone program aimed toward the Middle East. He's probably there." – Chauz Mackey

The room is silent as everyone reads. "Okay. Well that's wrong."

"Right." Padmé corrects him. "The drones in the gulf are receiving stimulus."

"Why? Cayle fires back. "The official position of Palpatine is pulling out of combat zones."

 _Feels like there's something in my eyes…_

I rub the backs of my hands into my eyes, blink a couple of times as the debate rages behind me. "—the sky. If we can blow a house with four insurgents without killing their families, where they're isolated, that's a huge PR change. I mean, our current position is to make children fear the sky. They think that the sky just delivers death and destruction. You wonder why it's always a hot spot?"

"Once they figure out it's not the sky though…" Cayle counters,

"Oh no, it's the USA?" Padmé asks. "Not better! And Palpatine's generals are convinced that it's the people. No! It's the fact that we've got a young generation that think that the US is a harbinger of death and doom, making them susceptible to extremist messages!

 _My eyes still itch._

I blink hard a few times, then reach for my water to—

"Oh!" I blurt out, doubling back to really get a good look. "Anagram! Stenographic anagram!"

Anakin bites his lip. "Twos, any additional data size in that post?"

"No, Master Skywalker."

"Twos, start a search for Billings, Montana with a filter for the numbers 2 and 4."

Cayle turns and ask "What are you seeing?

"Okay Ezra." Twos speaks over Cayle. "Anything else?"

"Bring up the post again with a white space off to the side." I ask, then smile at her results. "Nice. Here." I turn to the others.

"Results found." Kyle reports.

"How?" Cayle blurts out as Master Skywalker leans forward.

"The first letters of the words. It's a message. Those percentages aren't a coincidence. Remember how you spoiled that bribery in the armed services committee?" I turn to Master Skywalker and his wife.

Padmé lights up. "Oh!"

"Look at it." I tell everyone, then start highlighting the specific letters."

" **B** oys, **I** 'm not so sure **l** ackeys **l** ike those **in** Washington are capable of **g** oing to **s** uch clumsy, sludgy lengths to acquire Vader. **Ma** thematically speaking, there's only between a . **02% and .034** % chance of them finding him this way. The drone program that was just authorized, within it has a stimulus for their drone program aimed toward the Middle East. He's probably there." – **Chauz Mackey**

 _Billings, MA 02034._

"So Mackey is a front profile." Padmé comments.

"It's a message." Ahsoka says.

Master Skywalker suddenly starts toward the door. "I'll go talk to Windu about firing up a transport. If we scramble a tac and surveillance team, we should be able to catch them!" he explains, then sprints out of view.

"I'm on it." Ahsoka starts following him, with Cayle right behind her.

"Who do you think it is? Gut instinct?" He asks me.

Ahsoka hits the brakes hard as I feel all three of them focus on me. "Maul. Nobody is named Chauz. Add that his first two letters of his last name…?"

"I like it!" Cayle says, then leaves the room. "IIIIIII LIKE IT!"

* * *

 _(30 Hours Later)_

"Hello!" A hostess smiles warmly at me as the door chimes, indicating that a new customer just walked into the small diner that's apparently named after a famous USC football coach.

I return the smile. "Hi. I'm here with someone, I think they're already here…?"

"Purple hair?" She asks, and I nod. "Yeah, she is. Right this way." She then beams before grabbing a menu and leading me towards the windows and a table set across.

 _And there's Sabine._

"There she is…your waitress is getting her drink, what can I get you to drink?" She smiles as Sabine turns, then moves to stand.

"Orange juice." I say before taking the menu from her. "Thank you."

The hostess says something I don't totally pick up as Sabine quickly jogs to me and hugs me strongly. "Hi."

"Hey. What's the occasion?"

She smiles at my teasing comment. "What? I can't just want to eat an actual breakfast with you?"

"You can, it's just different is all." I remark.

"Weirdo. How was your weekend?"

I shrug nonchalantly before answering "Fine. Quiet. I should be asking you that. How was your family?"

"Great. Everyone's great. I actually need to talk to you about that."

"Sabine—" I start before she cuts me off.

"It's not what you think, okay?" She fixes me with a glare.

I freeze up, then nod. "Alright…"

"What you said about not wanting to talk makes a lot more sense now, actually."

 _What?_

"What are you talking about? It was just a meeting."

Sabine quickly drops whatever act she's playing. "No, it wasn't. My Dad said that _Mand'alor_ was there."

 _Oh?_

"Yeah, I didn't know that until I've got some lawyer types going on about how he demanded to be at the meeting. You're Mandalorian." I tell her.

"I've heard." She smirks.

"That's a big deal." I double down.

Sabine sighs. "It's a complicated history, especially with the Jedi, wherever the hell they are. But what I do know, is that apparently that dumb meeting was very, very contentious. Everyone from that night was there. Cayle, the guy that arrested everyone, Agents Sinara and Ward, the ones who talked to me…why didn't you tell me?" She finishes, looking upset.

"It's my problem. I didn't want to worry you. It's all a bunch of legal crap. Because of the martial arts I know to protect myself, I have to be registered. My paperwork was working its way thru the stupid system here in California, and everything happened before everything cleared."

Sabine kicks me under the table. "You still should have told me. That whole thing was my mess."

"Sabine—" I start before our waitress starts her approach.

 _She's on a full on power trip…_

"Here you guys go…what would you like to eat, or do you want another few minutes to look at the menu?" She asks.

"You go first." I tell Sabine, then glance around for pancakes or something…

 _Got it._

"And for you sir?" She asks after jotting down Sabine's order.

"I'll have the malted pancakes with sides of hash browns and bacon please." I request, then hand back the menu with a smile.

"I'll get that right out!"

Our waitress bounces away and Sabine sips her coffee before visibly working herself back into the argument. "I don't want to fight with you about this. It's over now anyway." I tell her.

"I'm not playing right now. On game days I pretty much am free until an hour before. I could have gone up there, defended you, gotten you totally off the hook and been back in plenty of time."

"Thanks. But you're going to be back on the team. It's best that you keep your head down. Leaving to help me would have drug everything back up. But thank you for wanting to help. Really, it wasn't too bad. I appreciate it."

"Dad and _Mand'alor_ said Cayle did most of the talking for you."

"Yeah, my lawyers pretty much—"

 _Wait, her dad said what?!_

"Your dad?" I stop myself.

For the first time, Sabine smirks. "He said he saw you. Wanted to introduce himself, but you left as soon as it was over."

 _That's who was with Mand'alor…_

"He was _Mand'alor_ 's guest, wasn't he."

Sabine smiles and nods. "Boba asked him to come, to get a real read on you and what happened since it all was so weird. Whatever it was, they both really liked you."

"Really?" I ask.

 _I was an asshole. Granted, I was inhibited and had weapons pointed at me, but I was not nice at any point of that meeting._

"Really." Sabine smiles even wider. "They relayed the whole meeting to us, said really it was a waste of time. Vader's whole thing took up all of the higher-ups attention so you had to spar with assistants."

"What'd they say?"

"That." Sabine smirks. "You had a meeting, it was contentious but eventually you were basically cleared. Whole thing was overshadowed by Vader. JJ has questions for you, of course. We're invited over for dinner tonight."

"We?" I tease her.

"You know what I mean. Did you see him?" She asks, unable to hide her curiosity.

I shake my head. "No. They're right, everything was locked down. We had to park like three miles away, outside the entire complex, which is why we left right away. Extra security, phones confiscated so no pictures."

"Did you see any Jedi?"

"No." I laugh. "I think Cayle knows somebody who does. He had a short conversation with somebody I've never met before." Sabine looks crestfallen before I joke "I'm not important, remember."

"You know people though."

"You know _Mand'alor_!" I counter.

Sabine waves away my assertion. "That's different though."

 _Oh wow, food's here already._

"Food's here." I tell Sabine, who turns and smiles.


	18. A Magazine Or Something

A knock at my front door causes me to drop the towel I'm scrubbing at a very stubborn stain in my countertop and glance toward the front door then probe as I walk.

 _She's…not supposed to be here?_

I open the door, then take a decent look at her. "Hell—oh. What's wrong?"

"Can I come in?" Sabine says, face slightly swollen and her voice tight while carrying a backpack a canvas and an armful of art supplies.

"Yeah." I quickly step aside then grab to take some stuff out of her hands.

 _She's shaken._

Sabine walks inside, past me to the empty spot in my living room where a table would be and she sets up a stand and sets her blank canvas in its designed place. "Sabine?" I ask quietly.

"I…give me a second." She shoots her eyes at me, not even making eye contact before sliding past me toward my kitchen and sniffling.

"Is everything okay?" I ask her, spinning around to keep her in my line of sight as she sets her backpack down and pulls out a box.

"May I borrow a glass?"

I nod. "You're kind of scaring me here."

 _She's acting like a tragedy's happened. Nothing bad has happened today._

Sabine doesn't answer, instead pulling out a glass out of my cabinet, poking the box before pulling on a lever while holding the glass underneath.

 _Oh. It's boxed wine._

"How'd you get that?"

"Jaicey bought it for me." She smiles. "You can have some if you'd like."

"Not right now, thanks." I wave my thanks before putting her in my crosshairs again. "Sabine?"

She slides past me again, sipping her wine and crouching down to pull more out of her backpack. "Didn't you see? It was all over Twitter."

"No, I haven't checked Twitter all day. What'd I miss?"

"The FBI came in. Filed a whole bunch of charges, arrested some coaches. Matt's coach, Coach Offman, my coach, half the football staff, the athletic director, charges are coming against the assistant. Everyone."

 _Oh._

"For what?" I ask, keeping my lost tone.

"Mostly money laundering. Improper use of funds. Some other stuff, I think. All recruiting related really." She frowns dramatically. "We're getting killed online."

 _Metaphorically, of course._

"Isn't there a…governing body? You know I don't really know this." I gesture blankly, then turn to her for help.

She thankfully nods. "They're called the NCAA. The FBI went over their heads. It's above them. From what PR said at the meeting, it's all really bad, no good stuff."

"Yeah, sounds like it." I incline my head, before I swear I see the lens inside the top of my TV move.

 _Eyes. Which means ears too._

 _I need to distract Sabine._

I turn back to her. "Do you mind if I take a look? Stop asking questions you don't want to answer?"

"I don't mind, it's—." She starts, then swallows. "It's been a long, bad day Ezra. I'm not being short, am I? I'm trying not to be."

"No, I'm not just going to make you rehash what you know, blow by blow if I don't have to." I shake my head then slide into the kitchen and glance at my phone.

 _Twos – 1 New Message_

 _Cayle – 1 New Message_

 _Oh great._

" _I'm uploading all the information we have to get a gist of what the raid looked like Ezra." –Twos_

" _Back from my short vacation. Discovered a Laufius. Council wants you back asap, covertly. Eyes and ears." – Cayle_

I smirk to myself, then pour myself some water and walk back in, pausing only to subtly give the TV and the Council a wave of acknowledgement.

 _I know they're there. I could have sworn I saw it move, and I was right._

"I've got snacks in the kitchen if you'd like." I tell Sabine as she's laying out something large and clear. "You got it?"

"Yeah." She nods. "I don't want to mess up your carpet. I've got something to hold my paint. What'd you say again? Sorry."

"Snacks. Kitchen. Get some. You looked starved." I tease her.

 _She does look hungry._

"Okay. Uhm, I actually never went to get dinner. The meeting from the AD's office started after our game. That's why I'm so late. Sorry." She looks embarrassed.

I wave her concerns away. "You're fine, I told you you're always welcome. Now—." I start to tell her to order food, before her stomach rumbles loudly. "Postmates." I change tact suddenly. "Order it here."

Sabine maintains her blush, biting her lip. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I smile, then move to lie down on my couch. "What are you going to paint?"

"I don't know. Whatever comes to me, really. I just know I need a…a stress reliever. Would you like something?" She asks, causing me to lift my head up off my couch pillows.

"Something of what?"

"Chinese." She smiles.

I return it, then laugh. "Actually yeah. Can you get an order of pepper steak and rice?"

"Sure." She nods, then randomly beams at me. "Did you eat?"

"Yeah, but I'm hungry still. And it saves." I defend myself, causing her to giggle. "I can pay for myself, are you paying with cash?"

She shakes her head no. "Card, it's already on my account."

"Do you take cash?" I joke, then reach for my wallet on my coffee table.

"I do!" She laughs. "But not from you. I've got it."

"Sabine." I fire back. Sabine only sets her face, shakes her head then turns her back to me. "Fine, okay. I see how it is."

"It is."

"Hmm."

"Humpf." She mimics me sassily.

"I'm gonna read."

"You do that."

 _STOP._

I glare at her, then look at my phone as it vibrates, indicating a new message.

 _Cayle – New message_

" _Good start. Message received."_

I swipe over to respond. " _Laufius_?"

 _The. Laufey._

" _Yup."_ _\- Cayle_

I sigh, then scratch my nose. "Copy. I'll dig thru my head. I'll start that way whenever I can find an opening."

Sending the message, I prop myself up on an elbow and see Sabine immersed in her work, mixing paints and glancing at her phone while talking to herself.

"So, I'm caught up." I tell her.

Sabine doesn't look back. "I'm listening."

"Looks like it's all about the coaches. No athletes were directly implicated."

 _In my investigation, that's where it seemed to die. Logically, it seems like the next step that these 'bagmen' funneled their cash thru more shell companies or private entities, turned the money into real, cold hard cash and slipped that cash to the students._

 _The administrators, it's a lot simpler. They think they can't be caught, so Twos found a lot of direct links._

As per reported by ESPN and many other national establishments.

"Thanks Twos." I text her as Sabine mixes paints.

"Directly. I…you don't understand." Sabine shakes her head.

"Can you explain it?"

"The money." She bites. "There's an implication with the money. Especially with football. People have always, _always_ paid to win in football, since there's so much to be gained there. The implication Ezra!"

"Matt and Trey." I deduce.

 _The top QB and WR recruits. Package deal, widely considered. All in all, a pretty open and shut recruitment. But Matt was the top rated recruit since some guy named Clausen._

"Exactly! I mean, I know Trey was having some financial issues before he got here over the summer. Matt mentioned it when I met him over the summer at Rookie Bridge Camp. Not anymore though, have you seen his car?"

"A mid 2000's sedan?" I nod. "Never been in it."

"How'd that get paid for?" Sabine asks. "What about the dorm he's in? He's on a full ride, but California doesn't allow everything to be covered like that. There's a gap. Not everybody is like me that has parents who can pay for all this, plus spending money."

"Spending money." I say, it all clicking in my head.

"Yes." She says strongly. "Matt's from fucking Hermosa Beach. That says everything you need to know about that. But how many other Trey's do they have? Basketball too!"

"JJ? Is he okay?"

Sabine nods. "Alright, I think. I don't know what his parents do but he's from Oregon. I could be wrong."

"Anybody connected to you?" I nervously ask.

 _Twos connected to dots to her coach, but after that I purposely didn't look. It makes too much sense._

 _Why would she come here, from Chicago?_

"I don't think so." Sabine shakes her head, then squints at me. "You…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you…wondering about…me?" She says, her tone different than what I've heard from her before.

I shrug, then glance at the floor as the Force vibrates with her irritation. "It's a logical step."

"I didn't get a dime. I…I'm safe here, right?" She asks.

 _Oh damn. I don't know but can't guarantee that._

"Of course, why not?" I turn the question around.

"Well I never know, okay? But you snitching on me…I'll kill you."

I laugh, then smile to loosen the tension coming from Sabine. "Okay."

"I swear. I'll come over and beat the crap out of you."

"Okay, okay I get it." I raise my hands in acquiescence before Sabine lets out a heavy sigh and looks back to her blank canvas.

It's silent for a bit, maybe even a moment before Sabine speaks again. "I did get offered. Kind of. I think."

 _I think. Plausible deniability._

"So you have plausible deniability."

Sabine turns to face me, only to shrug. " I don't know. In high school, I went to a prep academy. Not like you and private school, but close enough. Things were given there. When I was at Bridge camp and all the freshman athletes that were there were getting our schedules and dorms sorted out…somebody did ask."

"Okay." I nod. "Doesn't sound bad to me. You said no, right?"

Sabine nods. "I'm fine. But how many people said yes?"

 _And the ones that are, their whole team is implicated. Coaches, players, everyone._

"I'm starting to see the problem." I admit to her.

"Yeah! It's absolutely huge!" Sabine says, then moves her leg around awkwardly. "Ugh, can I go change? I brought clothes."

I nod, but before I can respond, she darts off, presumably to the bathroom.

 _I did not think of this when I was given this assignment. But I didn't know Sabine then. So…_

 _Laufius._

 _He was one of the primary reasons we were able to hold influence after the Purge. Could slide into important summits and meetings as a key figure and shape policy that my father thought would be beneficial to our Empire._

 _And if you didn't comply, he could always have a strong enough base or a single figurehead that would do the job for him, since he cannot be everywhere at once._

 _He's a huge dude. Always had my father's ear. Elias and he trained together a lot._

 _Granted, I did too._

I sip my water, then get up and walk over to the paints Sabine's mixed.

 _Whatever it is she's going to paint, it's going to be a dark painting. Gray is the single lightest color._

"Hey." I hear Sabine just before she slides up close and stops in front of me as my eyes get drawn down to her, before an neon yellow object grabs my—

 _Oh. Up. Look up._

"Yeah?" I ask breathlessly.

Sabine just gazes up at me for a split second that feels like forever. "There is one other thing."

"What is it?"

"I might have to leave. Maybe. Kind of." She blurts out, then starts pacing in front of me.

 _Leave?_

"Why?"

"The party." She snaps. "I'm only suspended, not kicked off. Initially, I think that was the plan. If people had thrown a fit, I probably would be gone. It was mercy by Coach. If he is connected, we'll need a new coach. Who will probably see nothing but a problem that had to hang around."

"No, you carried that team. Tons of goals. Yeah, you made a mistake. But you apologized and the team accepted it. That's what's important."

Sabine's eyes are suddenly shimmering. "I am sorry."

"Just one mistake. You're human." I try to pound into her head.

"Yeah." She shakily nods before sliding over to me and resting her head on my chest. "And we're still friends."

"Better friends." I smile at her, causing her to look up.

"Yeah."

A knock at the door causes us to break eye contact, then jump away and she instinctively hustles to the door, then looks at herself and jumps again. "I can't— nope. You get it."

"Why?" I fire back.

"It's a guy, he can't see me? Dammit, this stupid fluorescent bra…" She mutters to herself.

I sigh, then walk past her and open the door, and am greeted by the sight of a guy about my age who hands me a bag and a box, with a receipt taped to the bag, before he just walks away.

 _Uhh, huh?_

 _Well, uhm. Sure._

Helplessly, I look back to Sabine, who is peeking back at me, looking again, like I feel.

 _That was weird._

"I'll grab plates." I tell her, then do just that before Sabine walks in, barefoot and digs into the bag.

Depositing my container on my plate and hers on her plate, Sabine smiles contently, then walks away again.

 _Water and dinner would be weird. But I have that and apple juice for the kids, I'm all out of iced tea. Leaving the wine._

 _And the Council's watching._

"Well they'll just have to deal with it." I mutter to myself before grabbing a glass and pouring myself a glass then walking back to the couch.

"How'd you know what paints to grab?" I ask as I sit down, angling myself so we can continue this conversation.

"I don't know." She shrugs while flipping thru her phone. "I…I was upset, and my roommate is doing what she does best and I didn't want to be there, so I just grabbed what appealed to me."

I hesitate, fork still in my mouth as Sabine sets her phone down and spears a piece of what I assume is chicken.

 _Doing what she does best. Meaning…an aural component?_

"What's she doing that's bugged you so much?"

This time it's Sabine who freezes up. "Uhm, she got a boyfriend. And uhm, yeah."

 _Oh._

"Why'd I ask?" I ask her.

 _There's only so many options, and that's probably the worst of them._

"Because you're awkward." She smirks at me before her face falls again. "Besides, I'd had a really crappy day. I almost came straight over here but thought it'd be weird—" She rambles.

"You're always welcome." I cut her off. "I'm always happy to see you."

"Thanks." Sabine says, then keeps eating.

We settle into a comfortable silence, punctuated by us enjoying the Chinese food before my phone buzzes.

" _You have got to do something about that." – Cayle_

"That?" I reply.

" _Her. Ezra. Look. At. Her."_

 _Oh boy._

I roll my eyes, then peek over at Sabine conspicuously.

 _I mean, she is very pretty. Long, strong legs. Toned muscles. Yeah, I get it. Am I thinking with my big brain still? Yes!_

"She came over because of a bad day and clearly forgot a different bra. Other than that highlighter, I've seen this before."

 _He's being a caveman. A guy and a girl can be friends. Sabine clearly doesn't have time for a relationship. Last time I saw her was for breakfast and she joked I'm the only non-athlete she texts or talks to._

Last week she liked a tweet by somebody that basically said that if a student athlete is talking to you, they're making time to do so. They don't have it, and are exhausted most of the time.

" _Dude. I'm telling you. You can lock her up. Clinch it, have her in your life FOREVER. Just start slowly making a move?"_

I shake my head, then spear a bite and reply "Can the Council see your texts?"

 _Grey dots._

" _They examine my texts on a regular basis, just like every other member of the Order."_

And technically, it's a committee made up of Jedi Knights, FBI agents, counter intelligence people, a linguist and actually a therapist.

 _Maybe I should…_

I pop up out off the couch and walk toward Sabine and my desk and spot that she's low-ish on wine. "I'll grab you a refill."

"Thanks." She answers, sounded distracted.

 _Yeah, definitely. I've got everything locked down, all my weapons are confiscated. And they'd be too well hidden. Plus I can wave away anything if she does protest._

 _I have an FBI agent for a friend._

"Here you go. Oh, and I got you a gift." I extend Sabine her wine glass back.

"No you didn't." She shuts me down.

"Yeah, I did. And I don't like you dismissing me so easily." I bite back at her.

 _Hey now. I'm putting my neck out there, in front of the damned Council, who will not like that I'm doing this. Take a hint Sabine._

Sabine's eyebrows drop, then she spins to me, pointing a unused brush at me. "Are you actually mad?"

"Humor me? Maybe even trust me?"

Sabine blinks heavily. "Okay. But I'm not up for games."

 _I can tell!_

"Just go check underneath my doormat. Okay?"

"Underneath your…" She mutters as she walks away, then opens the door. As she does that, I make a strong motion toward my TV.

 _This is MY call. I don't want to hear their protests._

Sabine lingers with the door open for a moment before I hear the mat get dropped back down and the door to shut. Then she pops out, eyes to the floor but rushes to me and tackles me into a hug.

"You didn't…I mean…" She says, voice shaking again, this time also trembling.

I pull Sabine closer and let out a breath then rub my thumbs on her shoulder blades. "Like I said, you're always welcome. And I imagine you don't want to hear your roommate get serviced at all hours of the night."

Sabine giggles loudly then lays her forehead on my sternum. "Yeah, that part sucked."

"Learn any tips you could pass along?" I try to keep breaking the ice before Sabine blushes and giggles louder.

"Being as loud as possible enhances the experience." She jokes before both of us laugh and Sabine seems to melt closer to me.

I shake my head, only to be the first to let go and to get a dirty look before Sabine reluctantly lets me go. "Oh shoot, that reminds me. Halloween."

"That's like a week-ish away." I remind her.

"Yeah, but there's a party. And there's a plan. You know most girls are evil, right?"

 _Is this a trick?_

"Uhh…" I shrug helplessly. "I guess? You're evil."

Sabine turns just as she was moving to take a bite of her dinner. "Stop it." She swats at me. "Sit down. At your desk. I wanna talk to you."

"About?"

"Why the hell you don't have a kitchen table." She gesticulates. "You have everything else."

"I don't want one. I can eat at my desk or the kitchen or the couch."

Sabine, mouth full, rolls her eyes. "Well that's a load of crap. But I can put my canvas here, so I'm okay with it for now."

"See? Better use of the space."

"Oh shut up." Sabine waves me down. "Seriously though, Halloween. You need to be careful. Softball and some of my teammates are plotting."

"Plotting?" I ask in disbelief then as Sabine turns to her canvas I turn to the TV and make a face.

 _Oh you have got to be kidding me. What are they going to do, plot to kidnap me? Been there! Done that!_

Sabine, unaware continues as my phone buzzes in my pocket. "Yeah. Since you haven't gone to anything since that fight, everyone has been trying to think of ways to get you to come out. And Halloween is the biggest bash of the year outside of Spring Break. It's on a Friday, everybody can dress up, whole shebang."

"I don't understand."

"You have to come out for Halloween. I want you to, it'll be fun. I promise not to get too lit or anything, just kind of chill out and stuff. But it's everyone else you've got to watch."

 _I'm totally lost._

Before I can reply Sabine clearly reads my facial expression. "They're going to try and roofie you. Some of them, at least."

"Spike my drink." I repeat it back to her. "That's a bad idea."

 _That is one of the worst ideas I've ever, EVER heard._

BEST case scenario is I'm sedated, coerced into bed with somebody. BEST CASE.

 _Worst, you ask? JJ's best friend Vader appears._

 _We don't even know what he'd do in a sexually charged situation._

"Yeah, I know." Sabine continues on. "I don't know with what, but I heard some girls in the bathroom talking about it, thinking I wasn't there."

"So mostly softball." I try to get a name out of her.

 _Give me a target on who to avoid. I think she's like Jaicey and won't sell out a teammate._

Sabine's face looks like one of forced calm. "Yes."

"Then I don't need to go."

 _Problem solved._

"No, I want you to go!" Sabine hastily says. "Just bring your own drinks. I can ask Jaicey to buy us more wine if you want me to."

I begin to reply, then stop myself, only for Sabine to smirk and turn back to her painting. "Why do you want me to go?"

"Because it'll be more fun. And they are right: You haven't done anything except be Ezra-bot since then. And we've talked about Ezra-bot."

"Classes got busy, okay. Life got busy."

"Not that busy." She retorts. "It'll be nice. You'll have to go as somebody though."

 _No I won't._

"I'll just be me." I disagree.

Sabine blindly snaps at me, then sets her fork down and swallows. "No, that's not allowed!"

"Says who? We don't even know who is throwing the party." I counter her.

"I do!" She lights up. "It's a rule. All attendees have to have a costume—hey wait, I've got it! You can be Zac Efron in Neighbors! Not as much of a swoldier, but still. You can buy the hair gel, floof your hair a bit…"

 _I don't think I want to know._

I eye her cautiously, then start back to the couch. "Oh come on!" She calls back to me. "Work with me!"

"Not until you get better ideas. Something tells me my shirt will be gone by the ten minute mark." I glance up to her.

"And…?That's the point!" Sabine gestures wildly again.

 _Of course it is._

Spearing another bite and pulling out my phone again, I—

 _5 new iMessages – Cayle_

 _Oh boy._

" _Wow. You were on a roll until you bit her head off. Why man?"_

" _Oh."_

" _The Council is furiously debating right now. A poor Padawan just got summoned to make coffee for everyone. Bold, bold move. I like it."_

" _I hope you liked that hug. She clearly did."_

" _I'm going to start looking for avenues to stop their drugs."_

"Well that's a lot to take in." I reply. "The Council can deal with it, I stand by my decision. And isn't that a DEA thing?"

 _This wine doesn't go bad with this chicken. It neutralizes the spice enough for it to go down super smoothly._

" _Yeah, doesn't mean I can't poke around. Council is against you going, but currently debating the idea of blowing your cover by proxy."_

 _Yeah. Because if it walks like it's hiding. Talks like it's hiding. Hasn't gone out, it's hiding. Making it more likely for somebody to find me if they're looking for me. They'll know where I'll be._

"I'm a duck." I reply.

 _And I'm full._

I pop to my feet, grab my empty container of food, finish off my wine, then start to the kitchen. "I think I'm going to go work out. That was delicious."

"I kind of figured you'd say that/" Sabine says mournfully before I peek around the corner to see her focused on the blank canvas.

I watch her chew on her bottom lip, sloshing the wine in her glass before teasing her "You gonna draw something or what?"

"You are such an…ignorant art person. By the time we graduate from here, I'm going to have you intimately knowing the ins and outs of Van Gogh, Michelangelo, Picasso, hell maybe even a Van Zant or a Rembrandt." Sabine vows, looking slightly offended at me.

"Intimately? Why'd you have to say that?" I ask her as I walk back to my room and grab some workout clothes for my cover.

"It's a figure of speech! You would know since you're so computer heavy! Have you ever even kissed a girl?!"

I stop, shorts in my hand. "Yeah! I have!" I call back. "And I think she liked it, seeing as she wouldn't really stop!"

Sabine lets out a loud, laugh, almost a cackle as I grab a shirt and start back to her. "Then what was the problem?"

"She kissed like a dog." I shake my head.

 _Diplomat's daughter. It was a play. We didn't watch much of it._

 _We, listen to me._

Sabine does let out a cackle this time, then runs around my living room doing high knees while laughing her head off. "I love it! Kisses like a dog…"

"It's true. And it was bad."

"Bye." She says firmly, shaking her head as I grab the door.

"Don't wait up for me. Feel free to crash in my room if you get tired."

 _She's going to come down off her emotional high pretty soon._

Sabine doesn't immediately reply, and I start to shut the door behind me, only for her to suddenly stop it with her hand, then quickly hug me again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I reassure her while returning her hug again. "I think you're going to crash soon."

"I think you're right. Plus I just ate. I'll try not to fall asleep." She laughs.

I roll my eyes in mock irritation. "Just be comfortable."

"Okay." She nods, then lets me go. "Have fun. Don't work too hard."

"I never do that." I disagree, the watch as Sabine shakes her head then shuts the door behind me.

 _Well then._

Automatically, I slide down the stars and hop into my car, turning the key just in time for my entertainment system to go crazy and for multiple voices to start talking simultaneously, leaving me to scramble to turn the volume down.

"Ahh, there he is!" Cayle's voice finally comes thru.

"Your apartment is messy!" Kanan teases me.

"I've been doing homework and being normal. Sorry I haven't vacuumed."

"When's the last time you did laundry?"

I sigh and set my blinker on to get on the 5. "That's a weekend thing."

"I think Sabine might do it for you. Just ask her, buy her food and maybe sprinkle in another hug or two."

 _Ignore._

"How'd you get him? Did we lose anybody?" I change the subject as I speed up to ease into the flow of traffic.

 _It's late enough I should be able to make good time._

"No." Master Windu answers. "We seem to have caught him completely off guard."

 _What?_

I turn to my dash and give it a look. "Really?"

"Yeah. He was clearly doing stuff, but it couldn't have been much. He legally had a couple of acres and a pirate radio broadcast."

 _They know how much he can do with that. And that's a lot of space._

"It doesn't really sound like him to be caught so off guard."

Cayle interjects. "I read over your notes from way back in the day. He's a dude."

"Yeah." I say strongly. "Dad used him when he felt vindictive. He can fit in anywhere."

 _There's a name his nickname amongst the Sith, Jedi and the underworld was "The God of Mischief."_

"Well now he's fit into our secure holding cell, waiting for you Ezra." Master Tano says, sounding like she's being patched in.

"I'm on my way."

"Haste would be appreciated." Master Kenobi adds.

"Noted. I'll be there in a few minutes." I answer, then swipe over to end the conference call.

 _It'll take a little more than that, but they all are probably tracking my car._

I let the silence hang around before my mind starts spinning again.

 _Elias would be a better questioner than I would be. Dad thought he was much better than I would be with him. Granted, I spent more time honing Vader and being worked up into a blind rage in order to learn how to control it than learning the subtleties of spying and information gathering._

 _I can use that in my favor. I'll just have to ask the right questions. Problem is, I've never even seen him break. He's always had the same smug, superior look on his face._

 _Realistically, the Council knows that I can't get to him. They're probably playing the long game. Having me come in, and for nothing to come of it would tell them that they'll probably throw him to the Raft on a different level than my father and go from there._

 _Years and years of imprisonment on the chance of valuable intel one day._

"A rather inefficient process." My father's voice pops into my head, causing me to shake my head slightly.

 _Get out of my head._

 _Positives: I do know him. Know his calculating manner. Every word is important. I cannot let him under my skin. I know he's going to come with some jabs. The Council knows this and are using me as their trump card in an effort to shock him._

I've become a spirit, a memory. Seeing me pop into his interrogation will probably give him the shock of his life.

 _Even for him._

I pull into the empty parking garage, use my pass to slide up to the designated level and slide into a spot near the elevator before hopping out, locking up and walking toward the Temple.

 _Cayle._

The elevator doors open before I reach them, leaving Cayle tapping on a tablet. "She was affectionate."

"I think that's who she is."

Cayle hits a button and the lift starts moving. "Or it could just be you."

 _She did come to me today._

"Can we focus?" I ask Cayle, causing him to glance up and take in my outfit.

 _I wore Sabine's soccer shirt to class today with some jeans. They're playing a big game tomorrow._

"I like the jersey."

"Thanks."

"The Council probably will want you to throw on a jacket or something."

I wince as the implication hits me in the face. "Oh I am so dumb."

"No, but you know what Master Kenobi would say."

"Yeah, well I'm battling more against the fact I only have 24 hours in the day and more stuff to do than that."

Cayle ignores me and slips into his Master Kenobi impression. "Attention to detail is attention to the world, young one. Displaying a lack of it is an offense not to be taken lightly."

"If I'd thought of it, I would have changed." I snap. "I was being covert."

"I think Sabine appreciated you wearing that today. Even though she didn't say anything." Cayle comments as the door pops open.

 _Focus._

Cayle and I walk for a minute, then he extends me my lightsaber. "Good luck. We're watching, and I'm right out here."

A guard silently extends a logo less black jacket to me, and I slip it on with a nod of thanks. "Maybe he's changed and will tell me all."

Cayle laughs mirthfully. "Oh, I wish. Can dream though."

 _Yup._

Wordlessly, I nod to Cayle and the guard, then open the door and change my stride to make it longer and more arrogant before sliding inside and popping it closed with a gentle push of the Force, causing Laufey to look up from his position, chained to the table in front of me with the lights brightly shining on him but low in the rest of the room.

"Well well…" He says quietly, as his expression changes greedily. "Look who it is."

"Laufey."

"So they moved me to who knows where, only to bring you in?"

I roll my eyes. "Talk. Start explaining why you came in without a fight."

"I see you read the newest additions to my file."

I smile and lean over to the table. "I'm the one who found you, dumbass. A message board? Really? Quite a fall for the esteemed "God of Mischief". Really leaning into it now aren't you? Not cutting your hair."

Laufey only smiles at me, giving me nothing else. "You've really grown up, my Lord."

 _Years do that. And not topical._

"You truly do look like your father." He says when I turn my back, and I can't help but freeze for a split second.

"I know you're working under his orders. They're years old now. No longer relevant. Up to the times."

Laufey laughs at the statement, then shifts in his seat. "Oh you know that's not true. Your father has a magnificent gift for predicting the future. I truly believe that he has a gift."

"Well look where that got him." I counter.

He concedes the point, shifting back in his chair as much as he can. "A treacherous son. Is what it got him." I ignore him again and pull up his file again on a tablet before he speaks again. "Tell me, do you feel safe, out there in the world?"

"Yes." I say simply.

"Even with the largest bounty on your head in history?"

I quirk an eye at him, playing into Vader's character. "My face is a mystery. Hidden behind the terror of the mask."

"You hide behind your words." Laufey goads me. "Do you really think you can just be…normal?"

"That's what I am right now."

Laufey laughs again. "Riiight. Friends, parties, maybe even a girlfriend? No. You and I both no better. But then again, you were late coming here."

"Late? I'm right on time." I fire back.

"Were you with your girlfriend? I know you were talking to that girl before your father wisely kicked her to the curb. Necessary sacrifice. Maybe you found her?"

I laugh coldly. "She was a child."

"And what does that make you? If it's not her, I would be willing to venture a guess that she's not even your girlfriend. You're probably too afraid to make a move. Too scared to lose her."

 _Yup. This is him._

Laufey's expression changes as he stares at me. "There it is."

"Nope."

"Then too afraid of yourself. For feeling too much and letting the beast out. Your true self."

I laugh again, then twirl my lightsaber in my hand and start pacing around him. "I've got to hand it to you. You get captured, in humiliating fashion, without a fight and you're _taunting me_." I scowl at him. "Big talk from a washed up has-been."

"That makes two of us." He smiles.

"Where's Elias?"

Laufey moves to raise his hands before they're stopped by his cuffs. "How should I know? I'm not his keeper."

"You know he's loose."

"Loose to you. I knew he wasn't captured. The word was that he received a secret assignment from your father after you…" He stops, sits up fully and puts up his best air quotes. "Disappeared."

"I don't buy that." I shake my head. "He trusted nobody."

"He trusted your brother more than you. The true, worthy heir to the Sith Empire's glorious throne."

 _As opposed to me, you mean._

"Your jabs fall on deaf ears." I blink at him.

"I can tell."

 _I'm not getting anywhere. Just as I thought._

Impulsively I pop up and start to the door. "Let me know when the "God of Mischief" wants to actually talk."

"Oh, I will." He calls after me before I shut the door firmly.


End file.
